Ben 10 Omniverse: the choosing path
by u4711188
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. These story it about Ben facing with his sons from many universes. Each of them tries so hard to make sure their own universe exit. How is he going to deal with it? Author note; 1. Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or anything relate to these series 2. I still working on my gramma so any suggestion I appreciated
1. Chapter 1 Hi dad

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. These story it about Ben facing with his sons from many universes. Each of them tries so hard to make sure their own universe exit. How is he going to deal with it? Harem or is he going to make a choice? Let find out in Ben 10 Omniverse: the choosing path.

Author note;

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or anything relate to these series

I still working on my gramma so any suggestion I appreciated

In Bellwood, we found our hero Ben 10 is drink his favorite smoothie with his partner Rook. They are so boring because nothing happen lately. It's like villains never exist.

"This is so boring Rook. There is no action for two weeks." Ben said with boring voice.

"I do not see any problem about that. Peace mean good, isn't it?" Rook asked with curious.

"It good man but it just…you know" Ben answer.

Rook scratches his head and said "I know what Ben."

"Never mind, let's finish our smoothies and back to patrol." Ben rolled his eyes

While they are going back to Ben's car (from alien swarm), the time portal had appear in front of them. The face of familiar person came out of that portal. It's Professor Paradox in steam punk style.

"Hello Ben" Paradox said like usual.

"Professor Paradox" Ben surprised while Rook just act so emotionless

"Ben, I came to warn you about the future" Paradox said.

"Finally, some action you heard that Rook. We are going for another time war." Ben said with lively voice.

"You knew what this mean, it's hero …" Paradox stop him before he finish his catch phrase.

"Sorry Ben, you did not to go anywhere and there is no any time war." Paradox said calmly

"What about the future. Isn't it having a problem?" Ben asked

"Problem? Yes. Fortunately, it is not going to affect the universe future. It is your problem." Paradox said while he walks around them.

"What is it Professor Paradox? Ben asked with confused voice

"Well, let's say a minor problem with great responsibility" Paradox answered while Ben and Rook did not understand him.

"Do not worry Ben. You will understand when they come. Oh look, it's this late. I need to go now. I am kind of busy. You knew time traveler." Paradox disappears with time portal leave our hero confused.

"Ben, do you understand what he said" Rook look at his partner

"We are not going to understand him. Trust me, I never understand him until now." Ben shook his head while Rook surprised.

"Let's figure out later, now we got a job to do." Ben said while start his car.

After they finished their duty, Rook said he had paperwork to submit today. It's ok for him to stay late while Ben went home. On the way to Ben's home, he kept thinking about "minor problem with great responsibility" that Paradox mentioned.

"How could minor problem be a great responsibility? That's impossible, right?" Ben kept talking to himself.

When he arrived his home, he saw his farther stand in front of door with angry face. Something must happen for sure but what is it? His parents found his porn collection under his bed? Ben walked to his farther after park his car.

"Um dad, Is something wrong?" Ben asked with lower voice.

"MR. BENJAMIN KERBY TENNYSON, you are in big trouble. You need to explain to us." Dad talked while made angry face.

"Ok, I knew you and mom angry so much. I swear those porns you found, it is not mine." Ben explained.

"Not about that MR. but we will talk about that later." Dad answered.

He grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him to living room where is his mother and guests waited. His mother looked enjoy to talk with these guests. Ben looked at them carefully. What he saw is a group of teenagers. To be specific, alien teenagers around Ben's ages.

"Mom, who are your guests?" Ben asked

"Ben, they are not my guest. It's your guests." His mother answered calmly.

"Mine!..." before he finished his sentence, those teenagers turnaround and said as one "Hi dad"

"DAD!" Ben yelled.

"Are there anything to explain MR. DAD?" Father asked seriously.

"I swear. I did not know these teenagers and how could I made many girls pregnant at the same times. That is impossible beside I am still a single." Ben protested.

"Ben, I think these kids look similar to you. Take a look." His mother suggested.

When he looks at them, he surprised. His mother said a truth. Each of them has something similar to Ben especially their eyes. It's exactly Ben's eyes.

"What is going on here!" Ben scream.

"Take it easy dad. We will explain but ley us introduce ourselves to you and our grandparent." One of them said.

"Let's start with me. Hi, I am Edward Tennyson. My mother is Looma Tennyson." Teenager Tetramand said eagerly.

"Looma! Wait! Looma red wind!" Ben surprised.

"Yep dad. That's my mom." Edward said.

"My turns. Hi, I am Alice Tennyson. My mother is Attea Tennyson." Teenager Incursean said politely.

"Great, now Attea is my wife. Who else Helen?" Ben mocked.

"Guilty dad. Call me Rush, ok?" Teenager Kineceleran said as he raised his hand.

Ben surprised and look at him widely. He noticed there are three teenagers who look normally. He pretty sure their mothers are human for sure.

"So… what about you guys. Who are your mothers?" Ben asked

"Hi, I am Peach Tennyson." She bowed "My mother is Hope Tennyson."

Ben understood because Peach look similar to charmcaster since dress to her make up except her eyes.

"Hi dad. I am Ken Tennyson. My mother is Kai Tennyson." Teenager said.

"Kai! Wow, I cannot believe spanner said the truth." Ben laughed. "Wait a minute, if you are my kid with Kai then who is her mother." Ben asked and point at the girl who sat quietly.

She stood up and giggled

"Dad, why do not you try to guess who is my mother? Oh by the way, my name is Jinx Tennyson" she said

Ben looked at her and thought. Her eyes are green. Her hair is orange and short. She dress look similar to ken. Wait a minute, there is a cat on her shirt. Isn't it look like someone who he knew?

"Dad, my mother is…" Before she finished her sentence, Ben screamed.

"OMG! Your mother is Gwen! How could it be? That is impossible." Ben shouted and fainted

"Aww, come on dad." Jinx said and giggled

"Great, now we cannot tell him why we are here." Edward groaned.

"Take it easy brother, we can wait. Until then, let's talk to our grandparent first, shall we?" Jinx suggested

They look each other and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 Grow up

Ch2

Ben woke up and found himself on sofa. He looked around and sighed. He believed what happen was a dream.

"Mom. Dad. Where are you?" Ben asked

"In the kitchen, come and joy us." His mother said

Oh poor hero, when he reached, he found "His kids" are eating and talking with his parent. They look enjoy to talk with them. It just like they knew them for a long time.

"Oh dad, you woke up. Here let me help you." Rush said and brought Ben to the head of the table with his lighting speed.

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed "That is so fast."

"Well, I got from my mom." Rush boasted.

"Okay okay. I believed you guys are their children but explain how could I had a polygamy." Ben begged.

"Well dad, you haven't had polygamy yet. We come to you to make sure it exists." Edward said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben doubted.

Then Ken brought a hologram machine and places it on the table. He pushes a button and it display many universes then he point at the red one.

"This is our universe dad, the one that you lead us as team to protect galaxy." Ken explained

"Okay, what about that blinking yellow line?" Ben pointed.

"That is a reason we came here, dad." Alice said.

"We do not know what a reason is but we believe something happen to our timeline. It's going to make our world never exits." Peach said with shaking sound.

"We thought you are going to make some mistake to one of ours mother." Jinx shared their opinion.

"Wait a minute! Do your parents know about this?" Ben asked

They nodded as one.

"Then why they did not come? How could they let you guys come?" Ben protested

"Come one dad, you knew the reason. Time travel rule, remember?" Jinx said

Unfortunately, Ben could not think of anything about "Time travel rule". It made his kids sighed and a little bit disappoint about their father.

"It's simple, people from the future could not come to the past if they exits. That why we are here. We do not exist yet." Peach explained.

"Now, let's talk about how to protect our future." Edward said

"STOP!" Ben shouted

Each of them look at him with surprisingly face. Ben did not say anything. He just walks to the door and go outside of house. His kids making a sadly face and cry. They are so desperate. Fortunately, their grandmother is there. She starts to hug and rub their back. She tries to comfort them. On the other hand, their grandfather follows Ben to outside. Ben was sitting and thinking. His father knew today is a crazy day. It must be so tough for him. He did not say anything just sat beside Ben.

"Dad, what should I do?" Ben asked with serious face.

"About?" His father looked in his son eyes.

"Everything! How could I deal with this problem? I mean I married to six women and have six kids. Look at each of them, crazy two empress, one witch, my first love, co-worker, and my own cousin. That is so crazy dad. How could I rise them, I am just a teenager" Ben yelled.

"Are you done?" His father asked calmly.

"May be" Ben said nervously.

"Ben being a parent is not easy but it's the best thing I and your mother ever done. Look at yourself, we raised you to be a good person. You protect the world and save the galaxy. That made us proud son." He explained.

"But kids…" his father stop him before he finished.

"Ben looks at me. I knew you are crazy but right now your kids are crying inside the house. You need to comfort them. You are their only hope. We will think about other problem later but now go." He said and supported him.

Ben walks inside the house and saw his kids were hugging their grandmother. He walks and sits near them while his mother told them to see Ben.

"Edward, Alice, Rush, Peach, Ken, and Jinx, I am sorry for what happened. I was freaking out. I promised no more, ok?" Ben said while wipe the tears from their face.

"We understand you, dad. We just scare." Peach said.

"No need to scare, now let's forget about that and tell me your plan, shall we?" Ben asked

"Sure" they yell as one.

"Honey, I think we should leave them together, you knew family time." His father said.

"Ok, kids anything happen just called me." His mother said and glared at Ben seriously before leave the room.

"Alright back to your plan. What do you got kids?" Ben asked

"Well, it's not a plan, just an idea to secure our future dad." Edward said hesitatingly

"Tell me about that's." Ben said.

"First, we need to make the relationship between you and our mothers. I mean a seriously relationship." Alice said while look seriously.

"I knew what you thinking dad. Our mothers look impossible for you to start a good relationship" Jinx giggled

"Truth, especially your mother Jinx, how could I hook up with Gwen? She got Kevin already." Ben confused

"Dad, second rule of time traveler, we cannot told you what going to happen exactly. We just gave you an advice and idea. You are the only one who chooses the path." Peach explained

"Oh man, this is lame." Ben muttered.

They giggled how Ben so childish. He looked different from what they seen in the future.

"Ok, fine. No my children's advice. Wait a minute, that's sound like I am a totally loser, right?" Ben chuckled.

They laughed louder this time.

"Okay, before it gone too far, let focus on our problem, shall we?" Rush said while laughing.

"Agreed" they said as one.

"Dad, we think you should start with my mom first." Rush said lively.

"Yeah, all of us agreed, mother Helen could be the most problem for you." Edward agreed.

"?" Ben look confused.

"Because you did not talk to her for a long time, doesn't it Dad?" Edward reminded him.

Damn. What he said is true. After dealing with the rooter and Servantis, he did not talk with Helen properly. How could he meet her again?

"Do not worry dad, you can do it. You are Ben 10." Ken said while pat his father's shoulder

"Yea, I think I got some idea." Ben said nervous.

When they look at the clock, it's already ten p.m. already. They agreed to finish their talking. Kids said they were going to sleep at the living room but Ben rejected. There is no way he going to let them sleep there. He orders them to sleep in his room with two extra beds that kept for guest. At first they protested until Ben said "I am your father so no objection."

After that Ben went to his parent room and explained necessary thing to them but not all he knew. They satisfied in his explanation. They also agreed to let their grandchildren stay. Especially his mother, she suggested they need new clothes and some teenager stuff. That made Ben and dad signed because it's money time. Without any objection, this topic done in no time.

Before he took a sleep, he decided to look how his kids doing. He walked slowly and quietly. He opened the door slowly. He saw a pair of sibling who slept in three beds by Edward and Rush, Alice and Peach and Ken and Jinx. From what he saw, they must be exhausted because he walked to look at them so close, they still slept. Ben just smiled and left them to sleep. He walked down to the living room and lean backward to the sofa. He looked at ceiling and kept thinking about today. How could his success in couple life? Look at Julie and Ester, how is it end?

"No!" he yelled "Do not think about the past. Now, I need to focus on my children future. Think about it Ben, if you failed you lost six of them. I am going to make sure their future exist."

That night, our young hero growth up in many ways, he could not goof around like the past anymore. No more sumo slammer. He swore to be a good father and man.


	3. Chapter 3 Helen SOS

Ch 3

At the Plumber HQ, Ben was talking with his Grandfather Max Tennyson and Rook. There is some surprise for them especially for Ben.

"Ben, there is someone want to meet you." Max said

"Who is it grandpa?" Ben asked.

"That would be me, Benjamin." An old female voice came from behind Ben.

Every officer included Rook saluted at her. That made Ben surprised. What is going on? Ben turns around and saw Magistrata. She smile and pat his shoulder.

"Benjamin, you had proved yourself for many times. You are smart, brave and generous. You are the most valuable officer in Plumber organization. Therefore, with the power of mine, Magistrata the leader of Plumber, I promote you Benjamin Tennyson to be magister. Your rank will be equal to your grandfather Max Tennyson" She yelled.

At first, Ben was shock but a few second he focused. It is a good chance for him to deal with his own problem. He did not say anything just saluted. Magistrata saluted back and walk away.

"Congratulation Ben, now you are an official plumber." Rook said

"Thank buddy." Ben chuckled

"Rook shows him his office." Max suggested

"Wait! My office! You mean my own office." Ben said.

"Well, you are a senior officer so you need your own office. There are so many things for you to do. So take it easy, alright?" Max chuckled.

Ben's office locate same floor as Max's office. It's near an elevator. Ben talked to his former partner Rook who assigned to join another team. It quite a disappoint but relieved at the same time. When they arrived, Rook mention about some paper work Ben need to do today. Ben sat on the chair. He looks through paperwork.

"Let's see what we have here. Um…salary…privilege…medical care…insurance…choose secretary…wait a minute. Secretary!" Ben shouted "Great now I felt like a CEO ha ha."

He opened the USB that attach with paperwork in his computer. It wrote "secretary candidate". He is looking someone specifically. Thank god, Helen Wheel also is one of candidate.

"Good now I could select her as my secretary. Let's see where she is now. It's said she is doing some personal business in Miami, great I should pay her a visit." Ben chuckled.

After he finished his paperwork, Ben met his grandfather at lunch break. They talked about general things until he mention about Helen. Max showed some worried face but he did not tell Ben why. There must be something wrong about her. He decided to investigate by himself. Later Rook joined their talking, he said about his new team which Shar joined and boring things that Ben did not want to remember.

The rest of the day, Ben took a day off. He excused he had some personal thing to do. When he left the HQ, he transformed to be XLR8 and head to the Miami. By using his plumber badge, he could track her easily. According to her location, it pointed she stayed at hotel in downtown. Ben reached it in no time. He talked with front desk about Helen. They did not cooperate with Ben much until he show his plumber badge. What they knew is Helen stayed in room 914 and she came here alone. She paid cash in advanced. She also requested do not disturb her.

"Hey, this is not looking good. I hope she will be okay" Ben thought.

He asked for master key card from the manager. He took an elevator to ninth floor. He prepared his omnitrix. He does not know what he going to face. He scanned key card and open door slowly. He looked inside and saw a mess room. It's just like there was some fighting happen here. It made him freighted.

"Helen, do you hear me? It's Ben" He yelled.

"…B…Be.." female voice come from the bathroom.

Ben turns around and opens it. What he saw is Helen tied up and put in the bath tub. Her mouth is bleeding. Ben carried her princess style and put her on the bed. He checks her roughly. Fortunately, there is no major injured. He took her to the nearest alien hospital in Miami with XLR8, to confirm his assumption. After a few hours, doctor said she fine, she just had an undernourished and tired. Ben asked about her mouth breeding. Doctor believed she bit herself to wake her up. He also said after saline solution and vitamin complex she will be okay. Ben decided to stay with her.

After a few hours, Helen regains her conscious. She found herself on the bed.

"Where am I?" she confused.

"Hey, you woke up. You are in the hospital." Ben answered

"Ben! What are you doing here?" she surprised to see him again.

"Well, I could ask the same thing to you. What happen?" he doubted. "How could you end up in the bath tub?"

She did not say a word. It's like she want but couldn't. Ben knew how to make her said it but let her rest first. He grabs an apple sliced and feed her. She said she could eat it by herself but he stood up to feed her. That made her be displeased but Ben reconciled her. He said sweet thing that girls loved to hear. It helps to fix her mood.

During Ben feed her, he noticed her cheek turn pink. It's easy to notice because her beautiful blue skin. He did not want to ruin this moment so he did not say a word. Just keep feeding her, watch her little beautiful mouth chew an apple. Wow, this is so hot, our hero starts to have a daydream about him and her kissing and other dirty stuff. He never knew Helen could be this attractive.

"Ben. Hello, earth to Ben. Are you there?" Helen said

That made him snapped. "What is it? Something wrong?" Ben yelled

"No silly, I am full." She giggled.

"Oh sorry, I just…you knew hero stuff" Ben excused.

"BEN! Do you tell anyone about me or come here?" she recalled

"No, I said person business. Why?" Ben answered

"Nothing, it just classified" she muttered

"It's about Manny, right?" he said while looking her surprised.

"How could you know?" she asked while grabbed his shirt.

"Calm down Helen." Ben said softly and grabbed his badge from his pant. "Right now I am magister Tennyson who hold the same rank as my grandfather Max Tennyson. Therefore, I could access to any mission information on earth."

"Ben that's amazing. You are the youngest human who became a magister" she surprised.

"I knew, now you can tell me what is going on here" Ben begged

She's nob and starts to explain the situation. She told him Manny is related to the alien drug called "Night blinding". The Plumber suspects him as traitor. Ben surprised about that. Helen starts crying. Ben grabs a tissue and wipes tears from her face. After she calmed, she continued about her story. She asked permission from Max to investigate about this. She was tracking Manny to Miami. From her information, Manny was going to meet his business partner so she prepared to spy them. Unfortunately, she busted, Manny knew about her so he came and faced her. She tried to convince him but no he just hurt her and tied her in the bathroom.

"That's son of the bitch how could he!" Ben shouted "But how could Manny end up like that?"

"Ben, after the rooter, my team was falling apart. Nobody could work with Manny especially after Piece death. He kept using his fury emotion. He began to skip training, team meeting, even duty. I tried to talk to him but he said "I am not his mother."" She said while cried louder.

Right now, Ben's heart feels painful. He knew them for a long time but he never knew they had a problem. He asked Helen to continue here story.

"A few months ago, Manny resign from the Plumber and move out of our's apartment. It's exactly the same time as Night Blinding starts to popular in Miami's dark market. That why we believed Manny had something to do with this drug." She claimed

"Ok, fine we will do this together." Ben said.

"We?" she asked

"Yeah, you and me. How could I leave damsel in distress, right?" That made her stunned.

"Ben, you think I am a damsel in distress?" she curious

"Of…of course, I am a hero, every girls in trouble is my responsibility." Ben excused while laugh.

Helen giggled.

"Ok, we will deal with this problem but now let's watch TV show." Ben said while open TV

"Now back to Love music marathon. Today we present "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston" MC announced.

"Let's change the channel, shall we?" Ben chuckled but Helen stopped him and said with lovely voice "Ben I want to watch this, please?"

Ben did not say a word. He just listen love music with her for a whole night.


	4. Chapter 4 Be gone

From author to reviewer

 **Rexfan1333**

I hope so. At first, I thought it going to be boring fanfic.

 **Chad0615**

Basically, yes but it not going to end easy like that 5555.

 **DJ Rodiguez**

Thank you for your recommendation. I will do my best.

Ch 4

He informs his grandfather about Miami situation while they leave the hospital. At first, he really angry but Ben's explanation was satisfy. Therefore, DX Mark 10 had transport to Ben. He reminds  
Ben, their safety come first. They allowed to abandon this mission. As we knew, Ben never gives up in his mission.

"So Helen, where should we go?" Ben asked while start his car.

"We should start with "Purgatory", it's their hideout and factory, properly." Helen hesitated

Ben asked her to guide. From her information, "Purgatory" is an old building near Miami Beach. They believe it is a drug factory. Ben access to Plumber's data, he found a blueprint of the building. He explained his plan to Helen who surprised how wisely.

When they reached, they saw a few guards who are human and aliens who look like Liam. Helen grabs her infrared binocular and count. There are fifteen people in the area by two guards on the front gate, one on the roof, and the rest is in the building, however no sign of Manny.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked

"Ready" Helen prepared her pistol.

"It's hero time" Ben slammed his omnitrix and turn to "Big chill"

He turns himself to intangible and flies to the roof. He sneaks to his back and frost him with his freezing breeze. Oh poor guard, he hasn't a chance to say a word. Ben looks around him. When he sure there are no one, he sent a signal to Helen for step two. She used her super speed to knock out guards at the main gate and she succeeds. Later, she joins Ben on the roof after hide guard's bodies.

"Good job Helen" Ben praised while Helen wore her gas mark.

This time Ben transforms to "Gutrot" and walk to ventilator. He started to mix some chemical gas and put his butt in ventilator and asked Helen "Pull my finger".

She giggled and embarrassed but still pulls his finger. "FARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT", oh my god, he just fart in front of the girl. Fortunately, it was not a fart, it was an Anesthetic gas. Peoples in the building were knocking out in a few second. It because Ben calculated how much he needs to knock out people in the whole building already. Now time for step three, they knew destroy this place was an unnecessary. What they need is information such as master mind, distributor, and comprador. Helen used her speed to search the whole building. Luckily, they found a computer notebook in the room which looked like an office.

"Damn it, it locked. There is no time to hack it." Helen swore.

"I got your cover. You need "Upgrade"" Ben transformed to Galvanic Mechamorph.

He touched that computer and started to hack it. Helen hand him an USB flash drive. Ben transferred necessary information to it. It's all done in a few second.

"Now let's get out of here." Ben suggested

Suddenly, they heard someone clapping behind them. "Well well well, if it isn't my old partner with mister hero "Ben 10"." Manny laughed

They turned around and saw Manny point his guns to them. He smirked and walked closer to them.

"Manny, listen to me. What you are doing is wrong. I beg you, please stop doing…" He slapped her with his gun before she finished.

Helen flew and hit the wall. It knocked her out. Ben used this chance to fire his optical laser. He aimed for a gun that point at him and succeed. Manny exclaimed and dropped his gun. Ben tackled him with his whole body. It knocked him down to the floor. He started to punch Manny.

"What wrong with you, Manny?" Upgrade yelled. "How could you hurt Helen like that? She is your partner."

Manny managed to grab Upgrade's arms and threw him away. His head hit a desk. Manny walked to Ben while our hero tried to stand up.

"You want to know why." He said and kept punching Upgrade's face "I am sick of someone bossing me around. It should be me as team leader after Pierce's death. Not someone else. It should be me. ME!" he yelled

"STOP!" Helen yelled and punched his face.

She saved Ben before Manny knock him out. He still regains his conciseness. Now she needs to fight with her old partner and friend. She used her super speed as an advantage to hit him and dodge his attack. She aimed for his rip which she expected to knock him out. Unfortunately, he knew what she aiming, therefore he kept blocking her attack. He waited for a chance to strike back.

She started to exhaust. Her speed got slowly until Manny could grab one of her hand. He hit her stomach. She has colicky pain. She felt on her knees in front of Manny.

"Sorry Helen. You knew too much. I am going to kill you." He said heartless.

He grabbed Helen's neck and raised her up. He started to strangle her. She resisted him. She kicked him but it did not help. She started to loss her conscious. She's thinking about how could this happen to her. Also, she felt like she going to meet Pierce soon. She closed her eyes and gave up.

"Wham!" something hit Manny head.

It made her released. She tried to breath. What she saw before she unconscious was Ben in Four Arms. Ben carried her carefully and put her on the corner of the room. Then, he back to finish his business. He stood in front of Manny who still confused. His eye's showed a furry and anger. Right now, he is so piss off, he could killed someone right now.

Ben grabbed him and threw him out of the room. He did not want Helen to saw how cruel he could be.

"Alright mister, time for round two." Ben said

He started with three punch combo to the body and kept smashing him. Each punch, Ben put full strength in it. Manny tried to fight back but no chance. Ben knew there is no mercy for him anymore. He knew his is not a guy he knows anymore. The person he fights with is a drug dealer who could do anything to protect his own interest.

"Manny!" Ben called while Manny tried to look at him

"BE GONE!" Ben yelled and upper cut him.

He flew and hit with one of table which full with drug. Ben walked to see how bad Helen is. Thank god, she just unconscious. He grabbed his badge and contacted to the HQ. He needs a team to secure this place and medical team for Helen. Molly Gunther is on the communication duty. She informed the first team will be teleport in five minutes.

"Okay see…" It's Manny who choked Ben from behind. He knew he busted. Therefore, he wants to bring Ben to hell with him. Not this time, Four Arms threw him judo style and hit the wall. His mind wants to fight but his body, it's just gives up.

"Why? Why I couldn't be like you, Ben? Be famous and beloved." Manny muse upon himself while Ben walk closer to him.

"I do not know, Manny. You have a plenty of time to think in Null Void. Goodbye." "BAAM!"Ben delivered his final bowl which definitely knocks him out.

Finally, Plumber team and Max has arrived, Ben leave the rest to them while he's going to hospital with Helen.

After the examination, doctor said she will be fine. She need to rest but it ok for Ben to stay with her. Instead, the doctor encourages him to stay close to her because he believed Ben is her boyfriend. Ben did not reject, he just smiled back.

***time skip***

When Helen opened her eye, Ben is the first one she saw. Ben help her sat up straight. Ben said everything is ok. The information in flash drive, it's so useful now they knew who they needed to arrest. She asked about Manny. Ben said he is going straight to null void without any excuse. It's because Manny was the person who brought Night Blinding to Earth.

She started crying. This is so much for her, she lost her brother and now partner and team.

"What should I do Ben? My brother's going to disappoint at me. I am alone. I am a failure. I does not deserve for the badge" Before she's going to throw her Plumber badge, Ben stopped and embraced her.

"No Helen, you are not and I believed your bother is thinking the same as I." He said while hugged her. "If you thinking about losing a team, think again. From now on, you will be mine secretary. You are in my team now."

"What are you talking about, Ben?" She asked without pushed Ben away.

"You were one of my candidates. I selected you. I want you to be by my side." Ben said while theirs's eyes met each other.

At that moment, Helen's heart rhythm moving faster, she never felt something like this before. Since she became a plumber, there are only seriously stuffs such as training and team meeting. The men in her life also never said something like this. Pierce kept talking about mission and rules. Manny made a problem only.

"Ben, what do you mean "by your side"?. Are you serious?" Helen looked at him.

"I…I mean…" Ben couldn't find a word to say.

"It's okay Ben. I knew you just want to make me happy. You are so nice." She pushed him away.

Ben noticed she was going to cry again. Without second thought, Ben kisses her.

***Warning a little lemon***

Helen surprised in his move. She tried to push him away. Not because of she hated him, she just embarrassed. Ben's not allow. He pushed her down on the bed and kept kissing her deeper. She hit his back but it made him kiss her harder. This time, Ben started to play with Helen's cute tongue. His tongue tried to entwine but she resisted. She even bit his tongue but missed. When theirs tongue entwined, she felt electric shock while Ben kept sucking her. It's so sweet and sour at the same time. Her body felt numb. She stopped to hit him and clenched him instead.

"Is this serious enough?" Ben asked

Helen did not say a word just nodded. Ben continues to kiss her but this time is her neck. It made her tickle and moan. Unfortunately, their little activity must stop because Max's cough.

***Lemon end***

"Grandpa!" Ben exclaimed. They separated. Ben walked to him while Helen tried to fix her mess. Max did not say a word, just smiled. Right now, Helen's so embarrassed, she did not expect someone to see her and Ben doing it, especially Max.

Max said there is something to discuss with Ben privately. They leave her to rest after "little activity".

At the park near the hospital, they're sitting on the bench and talking about Manny and his subordinate.

"Are you sure, grandpa?" Ben asked

"Yea, according to your information, Night Blinding has a same ingredient as mind control juice but it's stronger ten times. We need to research more. We're not sure how could it affect to people and alien." Max explained while drank a black coffee.

"But that mean…" Ben yelled

"Yeah, Attea could be the mastermind in this incident but we have no evident." Max sighed

"What's about flash drive?" Ben asked

"Sorry, it did not lead to her or any Incursean. It just told us a dealer, distributor, and store on earth." Max complained

"Damn" Ben exclaimed

"The best to do now is prepare ourselves. We do not want another war, right Ben?" Max looked at his grandson.

"What about treaty?" Ben questioned

"Ben, they are Incursean. They want to dominate the universe. Even we have a treaty, I believe they have another plan in their mind." Max explained

"Whoa! That's sound crazy." Ben said and laughed "They coming or not, I will be there and ready."

"That's my grandson." Max chuckled "Now Ben, could you tell me what's happening here?"

Ben stunned even he knew his grandfather going to ask him.

"I mean you never talk about Helen before. Then you come to help her after be a magister" Max doubted.

"I selected her as my secretary, grandpa." Ben nervous

"That does not explain anything what I just saw in the room. I mean, I knew you must be desperate after break up with Ester but it does not mean you could use your power to force her into your lover" Max used louder voice.

"NO!" Ben yelled "I am serious about her. Grandpa, can you trust me? I swear, I am not going to take any advantage from her. I have my own reason but could not tell you yet."

"Ok, I trust you" Max said calmly "If anything happen, you need to take a responsibility."

Ben agreed and shook his hand

After their talking, they came back to check Helen. The doctor said she could go home now. They take a plumber's plane to Bellwood. During the flight, Ben sat with Helen. He took care of her the whole time on flight. Max just watched and hoped Ben knew what he is doing.

Note from the author

"Manny be gone" I refer to catch pharse from transformer when Optimus said "Megatron be gone".


	5. Chapter 5 Their first day

Ch 5

They are back to Bellwood. Ben dropped Helen at her apartment. He also gave her his mobile phone number.

"Are you okay?" Ben worried "Call me anytime."

"Yeah, I am fine" Helen said.

Ben was going back to his car, she used her super speed to come and kiss his cheek. Ben surprised. He turns around and saw her smiled and waved. Her mouth said "Thank you" and walked back to her room. Ben drove his car back with happy heart. He never felt like this since he…broke up with Ester.

"NO!" Ben shouted and hit his face.

He need to focus on the present and leave the past behind. His cell phone's ringing, while he's driving. It said Mother. He used hands free to answer her.

"Yes mom, I'm heading home." Ben said happily

"Ben, you need to hurry. Your kids. They…they gone." His mon cried

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Ben frightens.

"They just disappear while help me prepare a dinner." His mon said

"Okay, I will be there in a minutes" Ben hang up the phone and speed up his car.

He is so scary and doubtful. What is going on here?

"Whoa!" he almost hit another car.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" someone yelled at him because he just crossed the red light

Ben knew he wrong but he did not have time. He believed his kids is in danger. He need to get back home right now.

***Time pause***

"What the hell?" Ben yelled while pushed gear "I am hurry."

"Easy Ben." Someone call him to consciousness and pull his car key out.

"Professor Paradox?" Ben surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question. You almost kill innocent people." Paradox said reasonable

"I need to hurry my kids, they…" Ben started crying

"Ben, they are alright. They just not exist yet." Paradox explained

Ben stops crying, now he totally confused in Paradox's words.

"What do you mean "YET"? I just saw them, my parents too." Ben yelled.

"It means their universe is not exit yet. You need to make it. Right now, I would say Rush is fine. He is going to exit properly. Now, it's up to you, can you do it or not?" Paradox said

After he listen to Paradox, he calm down.

"I am sorry Professor. I am so amateur. I should think about it." Ben felt sorry.

"It's okay Benjamin." Paradox grabbed his watch and opened. "You have plenty of time so think wisely. Oh and do not worry about your parent as we talk, I erased their grandchildren memory."

***Resume***

Ben found himself parking in a gas station. "Thank you, Professor Paradox." He thought. He's driving carefully this time. Finally, our hero arrive his home. He parks his car in front of the house.

"Mom. Dad. I am home." Ben said

"We are in the kitchen" His mom called.

When Ben walks through kitchen's door, he saw his parent is confusing and talking about dinner for today. His mom prepared food for nine.

"Honey, do we have any guest today?" His dad asked

"No, I don't. What about you?" she asked

He shook his head. They looked at Ben and ask the same question. Ben did not say a word. He just hugs them and cries.

"Honey. What's wrong?" Mom asked

"Any problem? You can tell us." Dad suggested

"No. I just… Never mind, let's eat it. I am so hungry. I could eat all of these." Ben said and wiped his tear.

Ben tells them about his promotion and job while they're eating. He means a real job. At first, his parent thought him joking but they stunned when Ben called his grandpa to confirm.

"Wow Ben. That's amazing, we need to celebrate. Let's me grab my camera. I am going to show and talk about this at my office." His dad left the kitchen.

"Ben, what's about your study? Are you planning to go to college?" His mom worried.

Ben made a serious face and said "Thank mom. I knew you want me to study but I just got the best deal in my life. I am going to take it. I also have a plan."

His mom wanted to protest but his serious face made her change her mind.

She sighed and said "Okay, I believe you. Come here, let's me hug you." They hug each other.

"Oh my, when did my little Ben growth up?" she said with tear

It's the same time as his dad came back with camera. Tonight is a family night for them. They ate food and shared their story. Ben thinks of his kids and wives. He hope one day, he's going to have a family time with them.

Ben told his parent to sleep first. He wants to clean the kitchen. His parent let him do as he pleased. Now, they see Ben as a man, not a kid who goofing around anymore. He also cleans up his room. Even Paradox erased his parent memory but it did not mean he clean Ben's room. He checks everything again before head to his bed. He is so tired and lied down on his bed.

*** 05.00 AM***

Ben's alarm is ringing. He wake up and warm up. What he's planning to do. Oh, he wants to start his day with jogging. He learns something from fighting with Manny. He's lack of stamina. He needs to get tougher. If he could be knock out easily, how he could fight with the entire army. It's not too late to start now. Ben also used his mobile application to create his jogging program. He wants to strong but it must not affect his work.

When he arrive his home, his parent surprised to see him jogging. They told him to eat breakfast.

After he finished his breakfast, he went to prepare his first official day as Magister. Ben did not change his appearance but prepare his mental and focus.

"See you tonight, mom and dad." Ben said before leave the door.

He drives his car away, leave his parent who still not finish theirs breakfast.

"Honey, I think we need to take Ben to the hospital." His mom worried.

"Cough! What are you talking about?" His dad spilled coffee.

"Ben completely changed. Today, he woke up by himself and jogging! He even finished his breakfast so fast." His mom concerned.

"Honey, we talked about this last night. He's just growing up. He is a boss. Can you have a faith in him?" His dad said.

His mom nodded and ate her food.

***At Plumber HQ front gate***

Ben arrived with some guest. That's right. She is Helen Wheel. Ben texted her message "Do you want a ride? I will pick you up." She did not reject him. We will know what they done while the come here but not now. They agreed to see each other at Ben's office. Both of them have something to do first. Helen needs to see Jerry at Inhuman Resource Department. Ben also has his own duty to do. Ben start his day with Magister's meeting. The attendant included Max, Patelliday, Rook and of course Ben with Molly as meeting secretary.

"Okay for today agenda, we start with Night Blinding case." Max opened the meeting. "Miss Molly?"

"Yes sir. From the flash drive, we have a list of Manny's partner. It's in document A. Most of them are local criminals which we co-operate with police already." Molly said.

"I believed there is a "but", right?" Patelliday interrupted

"Yes sir. From this chart, it's show the connection in Night Blinding business which Manny was the boss. It does not answer how can he got a resource. We could assume Manny's the major distributor. We also confirmed "Purgatory" is not a drug lap. It's just a packaging factory" Molly explained

"So the supplier and the factory are still in the myth, its look like we need to dig deeper." Ben said

"We also have a report from our lab. It's display the ingredient of Night Blinding. The major is…Amber Ogia. Wait, are you sure about this?" Rook questioned.

"De ja vu" Ben thought.

"It confirmed, Rook." Max said

"What should we do now?" Ben asked

"We divide to two teams. First team needs to interrogate Manny. He is the only one who knew what we need. Second team heads to Revonnah. If Manny did not say a word, Revonnah will be our last clue." Max explained "Me and Patelliday will interrogate Manny. Molly, could you prepare a paper work?"

"Yes sir." She answered

"Rook, you and your team go to Revonnah. Oh, contact sheriff Wat-Senn before you go. He could know something about Night Blinding"

Rook saluted.

"Any question?" Max asked. Ben raises his hand immediately.

"What about me, Grandpa?" Ben curious.

"Ben, I want you stay on earth. You will be back up team." Max answered

"Roger that." Ben said

His reaction surprised the other. They looked at him and curios.

"Ben, aren't you going to object or yell something?" Rook worried "Are you sick? Normally, you would say something like "hero time"."

"Rook, I am magister now. I have my own duty and responsibility." Ben responded

"Wow, "duty and responsibility" I never thought to hear these words from Ben 10" Patelliday laughed

"All right, let's move to next agenda, shall we?" Max asked

"Agree" they said as one.

The rest is a normal agenda such as training program, new cadet and minor report.

"Okay, that's all. Molly will summarize and give you a report before Friday." Max concluded

They left the meeting room. Ben's heading to his office. There is a female figure that standing in front of Ben's office. That's right. Helen in the black suit without armor is waiting for her "Boss".

"Wow, she is really hot. Look at her, she has slim arms and legs. Her breast looks firm and round. Man, I hit a jackpot." Ben thought.

"Ben, Is something wrong?" She asked

"What! No no no. You just look sexy." He snapped

"Damn it. I said what I thought" He thought

Helen giggled and blushed. She led him into the office by crossing his arm with her breast. Ben feels nice and enjoy. His past girlfriends never do something like this with him.

"I mean Ester did it once but her breast did not feel nice like this. I also thought Ester was bigger than Helen but that's not true." Ben thought.

Ben followed her lead. He sits on his chair while Helen stands another side of table.

"So what should we do now?" Ben asked

"Ben, you need to finish these paperwork before lunch" Helen said and put a pile of paper on the desk.

"Wow, is this daily routine?" Ben concerned

"If you finish it, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day." She giggled

"Whatever I want?" Ben surprised and look at her. He's starting his day dream about him and her.

Helen glared and yelled "I mean training or something else that relate to Plumber's job. Are you not satisfied after we did in your car? You are so greedy, Ben Tennyson. I do not want to talk to you anymore." She finished and turns around.

Ben stands up and embraces her from behind. He whispers at her ear. He said "I am sorry sweetheart."

"Kiss me" She commanded

Ben turns her around and kisses her mouth. They kept kissing each other for a while. They stopped when Helen's leg felt exhausted. Ben put her down on her chair before she fall on the floor.

"Now, I am full, time for work" He walked back to his chair and read.

What Ben reading is a paperwork that relate to a case such as one in his hand. It is a list of Manny's subordinate. When he finished it, he put in the green basket. Its mean this one he has not any problem or objection. If there is something wrong or objection, he will put it in red one. Even he is a magister, he still could not make any decision yet. He needs to talk with Max and Patelliday first. That's what he doing for now. Helen's also helping him. She gives him an advice and delivers paperwork.

"Okay, it's all done. Its lunch already" Ben stands up and stretches. "What do you want to eat, Helen?"

After they talked, they head to the cafeteria. They did not see Rook or Max. They decided not to wait them. Ben asked about Helen's food. She said Cabonara and Cesar salad is enough for her. She told him, she's going to find a table.

After a few minute, she found a table for two. We could say it's the best table in the cafeteria. It's because of it close to the window. You can look an outside view and no other table close to it.

"Wow, this is like a dream. I never thought Ben's going to serious with me. I mean there are rumors about him with a few girls for a while." She thought

"BAMM!" someone just slam salver on her table. She looks at them and found Brannigan and his alpha squad.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Helen yelled

"You and your team are a disgrace to our organization." Brannigan yelled "We, alpha squad knew half-blood like you are a disease. Your team is a mess up."

"Hey, don't you dare talk to my team like that or else." She protested

"Or else what?" one of them said "Are you going to fight with us?"

Helen took a deep breath and tried to walk away. They not allow and block her way.

"Hey, we are not done yet. When we talk to you, you must listen. Do you hear me, half-blood?" Brannigan yelled

Helen looks around for help but no one wants to involve with. She tried so much but crying.

They laughed and said "Look. She is crying. Who are you going to call? Your death half-blood brother or the drug dealer." They keep mocking her.

"No. She would call me." Someone yelled.

"Splash!" Brannigan's head is full of Mr. Smoothies

"What the! Who did this?" Brannigan shouted. His subordinate tried to clean up.

What they saw is Ben with angry face. Right now, Ben is so furious. He wonders how the alpha squad could do something like this. They should protect people and be a role model for the other, not a stupid bully and racist.

"Hey Brannigan, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you and your minions want to live at Plumber's Academy forever." Ben mocked them.

"Tennyson! Ben Tennyson. I never forget what you did to us at the academy. How dare you treat us, alpha squad like this? He is treason. Arrest him." He yelled

He and his squad did not know Ben is a Magister. Nobody listen to Brannigan's order. Actually, the other is going to arrest them because their action is unacceptable and against Plumber's code.

"Do not you hear me, arrest him, now!" He kept yelling. "Fine. Get him."

"Hellen, stay out of it!" Ben shouted

They surround Ben and prepare to attack. The right one comes first. He starts with one-two punch combo and follows with upper-cut. Ben dodges and counters with his right hook. It hit his stomach directly. He fell on the floor and puked. That made the other scare; they never thought Ben could good with hand-to-hand combat. They thought Ben's going to use his omnitrix.

"I do not need omnitrix to kick your ass." Ben mocked "You guys are not worth."

It's make them snapped. This time, they strike at the same time by Brannigan aim for his face while another two aim his body. Ben could block only two strikes. Brannigan hit him directly at Ben's face. It makes his nose bleeding. Brannigan felt something wrong. Why does Ben smile?

In a few second, his feel has been answer. Four military police show up and aim their gun at him and his team.

"Treason!" One of MP yelled "Brannigan, you and alpha squad are under arrest."

"For what? Arrest him. He is treason." Brannigan yelled while being arrest.

"How dare you address Magister Tennyson like that?" One of MP said.

"What? Him? Magister?" Brannigan surprised.

"Bye bye." Ben mocked while MP takes them away.

Helen walks to him. She tried to stop his bleeding. Ben saw her still crying. He rubs her back to comfort her.

"Sorry, I ruined your lunch" Ben chuckled "Hey, I could get you another one."

"Ben, I am sorry. I make a problem and bring you down." She cried.

"Hey, it is not your fault. They insulted you. They are the wrong one." Ben said. "Are you still hungry?"

Helen shook her head.

"Okay. Hey, how about this? Why don't we patrol together? We finish today's paperwork already" Ben suggested.

Therefore, Ben helps to clean up those messes before he took his car to patrol with Helen.


	6. Chapter 6 Give Gwen back

From writer to reviwers and readers

Thank you for your support espicially **DJ Rodiguez.** I hope you going to enjoy this chapter.

Ch6

***In the DX Mark 10***

"Ben, where are we going?" Helen asked

"First, I am going to fix your mood and I know how." Ben said.

Helen's curious. She wonders where they are heading until she saw it. Ben brings her to Mr. Smoothy. She feels anxious. This is her first time at Mr. Smoothy. She does not know what she should order. They have many menus. Ben suggests her which one is good but she want to order by herself. After a few minute, their order has been served, Ben order his favorite one while Helen order something that quite unique. Worker said it good for woman. Its help her skin and etc. thing that woman want. She sip it and again and again until she drink all of it.

"How is it?" Ben curious

"That's so good. I am going to order another one." She said and walked away.

"That's my girl." Ben chuckled

They continued drinking at Ben's car in the car park.

"Helen, are you happy now?" Ben asked

"Yes, thank you for your concern" She replied

"Now, we can to second step" Ben suggested "Time for investigate."

"What are you talking about?" Helen confused

"About Night Blinding, I suspect something Helen. Remember when I am Upgrade." Ben said

"Yes?" She replied

"How could it pass through us? I do not think Manny was smart enough to bring it in. There must be someone help him or advise him. That's what we are going to find out." Ben said confidently

"But the flash drive did not lead us to anything. Do you have a plan?" She wondered.

"There is only place we could start, Undertown" Ben answered.

They finished their drink and headed to Undertown. During the way, Ben briefs some information that Helen need to know about Undertown. Basically, do not use plumber badge, it's totally useless and could bring a problem to them.

***Undertown***

When they arrived, Ben said they need to walk, his car could call attentions. It's too risky. He also holds her hand while walking. They walk through some famous shop such as Pakmar's shop and spaceman's wharf. Helen excite about this place. She feels like this is their first date. Until they stop at one shop, it wrote "Pawn shop".

When they get inside, there is a guy sitting and counting money. He is Argit, Kevin friend/business partner.

"Hey Ben nice to see you again" Argit greet

"Yea, nice to see you too" Ben replied

"And what do we have here?" Argit pointed at Helen

"My girlfriend" Ben said "That's not why we are here."

"Wow this going to be big news, I could sell it" Argit muttered

"Hey, that's not why we are here." Ben said.

"What can I do for you, my best friend?" Argit smirked

"Best friend? I thought Kevin is your best friend" Ben confused

"Was Ben. Was" Argit replied

"Was? Never mind focus on our case." Ben thought

"Do you know anything about Night Blinding?" Ben asked

Argit drop his money and sweat. He runs to close his shop. He also closes the light.

"I do not know what are you talking about but I need to close my shop now. I have some emergency business. It's about my mom. Yes, my mom is sick. I need to visit her right now." He excused

Ben stop him before he leave

"Do not lie to me Argit. You are sweating. You knew something so tell me, now!" Ben threat "Also you mom is dead"

Argit keep silent.

"Fine, you did not give me a choice" Ben slammed his omnitrix and turn to "Pesky Dust"

"Now, let's see how coulddddddd I get from youuuuuuu mind" Pesky Dust said and threw his dust at Argit.

"Wait! No…." Argit unconsciousness

Helen grabs a pistol and guards them while Ben's reading Argit's mind. She looks through the window. There is no sign of trouble. It took five minute until Ben got back.

"Let's go Helen. I got what we need." Ben said

They leave Argit who still unconscious on the floor. They stop walking until Ben feel safe.

"What wrong Ben?" Helen asked with exhaust voice.

"It's Kundo." Ben said

"What do you mean? I thought we're locking him at mental institute." She surprised

"Not anymore. It made sense now. Let's think about it. Kundo came from Revonnah. He knew about Amber Ogia. He knew its potential. He also hack plumber's system once. He must see mind control juice recipe." Ben explained

"What should we do?" Helen scared

"First, we need to warn everyone. Kundo is a real problem." Ben said "We need to get back to the HQ"

Ben knew Kundo must plan something big. It must be a revenge plan or bring the Dark Age to earth. However, when Ben was in Argit's dream, he saw something that still disturbing him until now. It's about Gwen.

***Plumber HQ***

After Ben and Helen back and told them what they found, Max issue emergency order to the whole organization. He asked Patelliday and Helen to check the mental institute while Ben requested Bulkic and Driba to check Plumber's mainframe computer. There is something that he wonders.

"Ben, what are we looking for?" Bulkic asked.

"Are you stupid? We are looking for clue about Kundo." Driba interrupted

"No, we are looking something else." Bulkic argued

Before these two Galvan are going to start their nonsense argument, Ben said "Yes and no"

"What?" they yelled as one

"Think about it. If Kundo hack our system, we will know for sure. Right?" Ben asked

"Yes, there is no way outsider could hack us without our noticed." Driba said

"What about he used someone else who is a plumber, and then he access to our data base and put a false report in it." Ben explained

Now, Bulkic and Driba understood what Ben mean and they start to looking for the false report under Manny name. Their hands are move fast and accurate. The computer display many windows. After half and hours, Helen arrived with news. She said the mental institute report, everything is fine and Kundo still under their control. They also steam a live video from his room to us and he is there. Ben's thinking. It must be Kundo, he quite sure but how did he does.

"Bulkic, can you check that video?" Ben requested.

He nodded and opened file video while Driba's separate report and file that relate to Manny from another. They told Ben and Helen to leave first. It could take for a while. They come to see Max who is talking with Patelliday. They updated the situation to them.

"It is a dead end." Patelliday yelled "Our primary suspect is in the mental institute"

"What do you think, grandpa?" Ben asked.

Max sighs and sits at his nearest recliner. He took a deep breath and sigh again

"We need to take a break especially you, Ben" Max suggested "I know you worried but soft-boiled is not good. We might make a mistake."

"Okay grandpa." Ben agreed

Until they have new information, they decided to break Night Blinding case. Ben and Helen head to the gym. They spend the rest of the day to train themselves. Ben's focusing in his physical and hand to hand combat while Helen's studying to be supporter. Ben received cooperation from Bryk and Morty. They agree to be his sparring partner. During his training, he agreed no use omnitrix. It does also attract other plumbers to watch his training. They wonder how good Ben is in fighting after they heard he knock alpha squad member. In the end of the day, Ben finished his training with weight lifting and head to the bathroom. Helen said there is no way she will sitting with him like this. He sweats and stinks. After he cleans himself up, they take his car and head to Helen apartment.

***In DX Mark 10***

"Ben, what are you thinking?" She wondered.

"I am thinking about what Argit said." Ben concerned. "Argit said Kevin **was** his best friend. What is that supposed to mean?"

"They may be angry with each other." Helen said softly

"Yea but there is something else, I saw Gwen in Argit's dream. It's her picture in his hand." Ben worried

"What do you mean?" She exclaimed.

"I do not know." Ben shook his head

"I thought Pesky Dust can entered someone dream and interrogated." She doubted

"Pesky Dust could but there are limitations. I need to focus in one things only and I was thinking about Night Blinding case" Ben explained "That's why I am sure about Kundo, Argit's showed it."

"Relaxed Ben, we could do it again, right?" She asked

"I do not think, we going to see Argit again." He sighed

***Helen's apartment***

Before she comes out of the car, she kisses him. She wants to cheer him up. Their tongues keep touching each other. She let him tasted her. His tongue keeps moving around her mouth from right to left and get deeper. When they break up, their salvia still connects with each other.

"Cheer up" she whispered and walk out of the car.

She leaves our hero who still tastes her salvia alone. She really helps him. Ben feels much better now.

***Mr. Smoothy***

He stopped at Mr. Smoothy before going home. He order his usual one and searched for someone number. He's searching for Gwen number. He did not contact her for a while.

"This is Gwendolyn Tennyson. Right now I could not pick up, please leave a message." Auto machine answered

"Hey Gwen. This is Ben. Just call to check you are okay. Call me back. Okay?" Ben said

It's the same when he called Kevin. He calls uncle Frank and aunt Natalie. Luckily, they picked up his call. They said last time they talked with her was last weeks. They wonder, something wrong with her. Ben said he just missed her. He does not want them panic. Ben decided to head home. He hope Gwen and Kevin is ok.

***In DX Mark 10***

Ben was driving his car. He is nearly his home just 5 blocks away. Then, he saw something block his way. He pushed his horn but it does not move. He decided to stop and park at roadside. He came out and noticed something. That's thing has a male figure. He wears a black cloak that covers his whole body.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ben asked

Suddenly, that man attack ben without say a word. Ben dodged but it tears his shirt. It does almost make him bleeding. Ben surprised. Now he looks at him carefully, he saw the iron claw. That's man open his hood, it's Kundo but he different from last time Ben saw him. Now, his right eye is red bionic eye. His left arm is bulk up and his legs are robot legs.

"Do you like my news look?" He smirked and rose his robot arm

"Kundo. Did you cut new hair?" Ben mocked "What do you want?"

"Still act like a child." He ignored "Just greeting and go."

"Well, time to go back to cell." Ben slammed his omnitrix and turn to "Diamondhead"

He shoots a crystal at him. He knew fight with Kundo in close combat is useless. He needs to keep the distance from him. Unfortunately, Kundo's new legs make him move faster, he also use car around there as a cover.

"Now, my turn" Kundo jump close to Diamondhead and thwack his claw.

Ben block with left hand. He stepped back and felt pain. He saw a fatal wound on his arm. He's feeling numb and barely raises his left hand. He surprises how Kundo is strong now.

"You look surprise." Kundo mocked "Do not worry, Ben. I am not going to kill you yet."

Kundo kept attacking Ben but unlikely the first one, he made Ben scratched. Ben creates a diamond wall, he hope it could make some space for him. It's useless, he just destroy it. What Ben could do is blocking and finds a chance to counter. Unfortunately, he did not get a chance, Kundo strike another fatal one. It made Diamondhead's left hand falling apart. It scatters around him. Ben yelled with painful voice. He falls on his knee but he still has the presence of mind.

"What happen to you? I thought you are the greatest hero." Kundo walked closer and noticed something.

Ben grabbed Kundo's legs and creates a diamond around it. He could not move anymore.

"NOW!" Ben yelled.

Kundo saw some reflective light. It's far from them around fifty meters. He used his bionic eyes and saw Helen with rifle beam aimed at him.

"Bang" she pulled the trigger.

She hoped it would hit bullseye but no. With his Bionic eye, Kundo blocks with his robot arm. She reloads another round but it's too late. He managed to escape from diamond trap but he whispers something to Ben before he gone. Whatever he told Ben, it must be a serious one. Ben yelled his name louder as much as he could "KUNDOOOOOOOOOOO!".

Helen did not follow him but she worried about Ben who just changed back. When she reaches him, his blood is everywhere. He has so many bleeding wound. She tried to stop it but her panic.

"Ben, sweetheart, I am right here." She cried "The medic is coming. You're going to be okay."

"…G…" Ben tried to say something while he still has the presence of mind

"What is it, Ben?" She asked

Ben tried to accumulate his voice and said "They got Gwen. Kundo kidnapped Gwen."

That is the last thing she heard before he be unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7 Recovery and Puberty

From writer to reviewer and reader

Just want to tell you, I am going to change something

1 I will change rate from T to M. I look in my story guide and see a lot of sexual relationship is coming. Do not worry, I will beware the words

2 I got some complain about Ch1-3 from my friend in Asia. They worry about the quality of these chapters so I might rewrite but concept still the same

That's all thank you for reading. I hope you going to enjoy this chater too

Ch 7

***At the hospital***

After the fight, Ben has been in ICU for three days, he is unconsciousness until now.

"Where am I?" Ben gossiped after his eyes opened

"Ben, you wake up. I am going to call a doctor." Helen yelled happily and ran away.

After a few minutes, Helen brought the doctor. He asks a list of questions to test his conscious such as his full name and birthday. Nurses are checking his temperature and changing his bandage while doctor continues asking questions.

The doctor said Ben going to be fine; there are no sign of concussion, amnesia, or serious brain damage. Most of wounds on his body are scratch except the wound on his left arm. The doctor explained his left hand nerve has damaged. He needs a simple physical therapy. He could do it at his home when he leaves the hospital.

After doctor and nurses gone, Max and Ben's parent had arrived. The first things they do are hug Ben. They thought they're losing him forever. They saw his blood was everywhere. But right now, they feel relieved. They kept asking him such as what do you want to eat and how his arm and wound is. Ben told them, he is fine. While they're talking, Ben saw Helen tried to walk out of the room. She does not want to interrupt them so she thought it would be good if she gone first.

Ben reached his hand and grabbed her. He pulled and told her to sit beside him on the patient bed.

"Um…Mom. Dad. Grandpa. I want to introduce you, my girlfriend's Helen Wheel." Ben said politely

"We knew Ben." Carl and Sandra said as one

"What! You knew." Ben exclaimed and looked at Max who shakes his head.

Helen giggled and blushed. She leaves Ben confused.

"Ben, Helen is the only one who took care of you for three days. At first, we surprised to see her but we talked." Sandra explained "We think she is a good and nice woman."

"We also ask your grandpa about her and he confirmed" Carl aided. "You better take care of her, alright?"

Ben laughed and promised.

His parent needs to leave first. They promised to visit him after they done their job. Ben asked Max what happen when he was unconsciousness.

"After Helen told us about Kundo, we sent a team to check at the mental institute. It is a bad news Ben. Kundo is not there." Max explained

"What about live video?" Ben asked

"Yeah, Bulkic found it is an endless loop. We're tricked." Max sighed "For the staffs, they are under mind control. It's like Kundo program them to react when we asked only. Now, all of the staff just blank, I mean they are a log. We need to lock them down. We worry they would activate if Kundo order them"

"Yea, we loss for now but next time, I am going to kick his robot eye out of his head. I swear." Ben laughed

"That's a spirit, so can you tell me what happen that night?" Max asked

"When I knew it was him, I contact Helen with my phone while I was distracting him. Then, we fight" Ben said

"How did you lost and injured like this?" Max questioned

"Oh that right, Kundo got an upgrade. His robot arm is bulk while his iron claw sharps enough to cut Diamondhead." Ben explained

"What!" Max exclaimed

"That is not all, he also get bionic eye and robot legs." Ben complained "He strong than he used to be. I wonder how could he those things."

"We will find out." Max promised

Then he saw Ben's face turn red, it does not because of embarrassment but rage.

"Grandpa, He told me, he got Gwen." Ben gnashed

"What? How?" Max surprised

"He did not say anything but we should start at Argit. He knew something, I know." Ben said

"Okay, we will find him but you need to rest first. That's an order." Max ordered "Helen, you watch him, okay?"

"Yes, grandpa." She said

The atmosphere in the room quiet sweet and relax. Helen's taking care of Ben such as feeding, cleaning and helps him doing his therapy. From the outsider, they thought they are a sweet couple some people even jealous them.

"Hey, Helen." Ben called "What did you call my grandpa like that? You used to call him Max."

"When I was staying with you in the hospital, he came to me and asked about us." Helen said softly "I do not want to lie to him or your parent so I told him everything."

"And, did he angry?" Ben concerned

"No, actually he approved us. He also introduced me to your parent." Helen explained "At first, I thought your mother hate me."

"Why? Did she say something?" Ben worried

She shakes her head "She just wants to know me."

Ben sighed and thought "Thank you Mom for not humiliate me or told her something that you should not"

Then she stood arm akimbo and nipped his right ear, Ben cried and surprised.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ben asked

"I am not wrong but you are Mr." Helen said "Your mom told me about your ex-girlfriends. You are going to tell me everything, what have you done with them."

"Damn it, mom. You ruined it" Ben thought

"Take it easy. I never do anything with them. They are just friend, good friend I mean. Trust me, Helen." Ben explained while Helen's nipping his ear.

"Good friend? What about Julie?" She said and nips him harder

Who know, Helen could be jealously. Well, it makes sense if we know Ben is her first boyfriend. Everything he did with her such as kissing was her first time. She just copied whatever she saw on TV and magazine. Ben did not know about this.

"Okay okay. I will tell you everything; please I beg you stop nipping my ear." Ben begged

She released and sat in front of him. "Tell me." She said.

Ben sighed and started to tell her about his "ex-girlfriends". It's taken two hours to finish, let's say "her interrogation". She is happy now while our poor Ben 10 is exhaust and look like he got more scratch especially on his face.

"Wow, I never know you are a tigress." Ben mocked "I may need life and accident insurance. What do you think?"

"Do not be such as crying baby. I know you tougher than that." Helen said "Ben, I need to get my new clothes and finish paperwork at my apartment, do you want anything?"

"Smoothie, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee" Ben begged with his poor eyes.

Helen smile and laugh how cute Ben could be for smoothie. She promised to buy his favorites but she might be late. She said he could sleep first. Ben agreed but he will wait for her.

***In the evening***

After Helen left, Doctor and nurse visited to check him up and tell his lab test.

"Everything is negative, congratulation Mr. Tennyson." Doctor said

"What about my left arm, doctor?" Ben concerned

"For now, we do not see any more problem but you need to stay in hospital for another three days." Doctor explained "We just wanted to make sure there is no problem."

After that, Ben look at the clock, it still 3.00 PM but he felt sleepy. He laid his back on the bed and thinks. He's thinking about Gwen and Kevin. How could Kundo kidnap her? Where is Kevin? There must be something that links each of them together but what is it? He felt sleep while think about it.

***Ben's dream***

"Whoa, where am I?" Ben looks around and found him in the dark room. "Anyone here? Grandpa? Helen?"

Unfortunately, there is no one, just himself and emptiness. Ben walks around to find some clue or something such as hidden door. He kept searching without give up. He does not know how long he searched. There is no time in here. Before he feel frustrated, he thought about Gwen. How many times she helps him thought and solved problem. She's the brain in our team. What she always do in this situation. Ben is hunkering down; he did not say a word. He just sits there and be silence. He tried to concentrate in his breath. He breathes in and out slowly. There is no other sound except his breath.

He does not sure how long but he start to hear something. It's someone buzzing. Now, Ben concentrates in that sound. It is a female voice. Ben thought he heard this sound before, that's right its Gwen's voice.

"Ben, do your heard me?" Gwen yelled

"Yea, I hear you now" Ben answered "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not. Someone kidnapped me and used some kind of drug to me. I cannot control my body anymore. I used my telepathy to contact you" Gwen scared.

"But you are here so you still can use you power, right" Ben concerned

"Barely ben. Even now, I might be gone, I scare Ben." Gwen cried.

"It's okay. We knew you're missing. We will find you, I promise. Can you tell me where you are?" Ben asked

"No but I … I am … from Bell….." Gwen said "Fi…a..gi…an…k….n"

"Gwen, can you say it again? Gwen answers me. GWEN!" Ben yells as his wake up.

***Real world***

Ben found himself sweating on the bed. He thought about his dream. He believed Gwen sends him a massage but what is it. It is the same time as Max visit. He told him about his dream. They start brainstorm and write their assumption. The first question is what "Fi…a..gi…an…k….n" mean. They write it on a paper and fill it. It's been three hours since they tried to fill it but no progression.

"Damn it. This is so hard" Ben yelled "What the hell is it?"

"Calm down. This is our only clue. She must give information that is so important. It's our job to figure it" Max is reasonable. ""I will send it to the HQ. Someone might know what it is."

"Sorry, grandpa. You are right. We are her only hope." Ben calm down.

They kept thinking until Helen arrived. They told her everything they knew. After a few minute, Helen got an idea which she believes it is the answer.

"I think Gwen told us about suspect or someone who helped Kundo she's kidnapped." She suggested "I mean Kundo used Manny once, why he does not used another one to do it."

"Wow, that's so wisely. Good job Helen." Ben praised and kissed her cheek.

"So we need to find person who close to Gwen enough to…" Max stunned.

They look each other. They knew who is he but it's hard to believe and say he is the person who sold Gwen to Kundo. If it is a truth, it will be the hell for everyone. They kept silence until Helen could not hold it anymore.

"Okay, I am going to say who is he. He is Kevin. That's it, I said it." Helen yelled

"I am sure it is him. Let's think about what we knew; her clue is "Fi…a..gi…an…k….n". We believed suspect is Kevin. Ben saw Argit holding Gwen picture. They are always working and doing business together. In the conclusion, we will get "Find Argit and Kevin"". She explained

"Damn you, Kevin" Ben yelled and threw stuffs.

He felt betrayal. He thought he knows him. He trusted him to take care of his cousin. How could he do it after they share good and bad memories together? Helen walks to him and embrace. She wants to comfort him. Ben starts crying. He cried because he is the one to let Kevin take care of Gwen.

"Alright, I want you guys come down. We have no evident about Kevin. Therefore, he's still innocent." Max explained "Tomorrow, I will find Kevin and Argit, we will find out what they know."

Max leaves the room. He asked Helen to take care of Ben. He worried Ben might do something foolish or unreasonable. She agreed to watch him. She also promised that in these three days Ben are not going anywhere except hospital.

"So Ben, what should we do?" Helen asked sweetly

Ben did not say a word. He stuck with the answer they found. He knows Helen's talking to him but he want to worry about Gwen and Kevin. That's make Helen angry. She wants him to look at her. She aware Ben worried his cousin but there is no point to think too much.

***Warning adult content***

Then she has an idea, she walk to the door and do something. Ben still thinks about them. He kept thinking until something drop on his head. Its close his eyes. Ben removes it from his face and saw. It is Helen's cloth. Then, another one flied to him. This time it's a woman bra.

It really works. Ben stops thinking about Gwen and Kevin. He's imagining about Helen naked body. He moves his head slowly and looks at the door. OMG, what he saw is Helen half naked. She covers her upper body with her hands but just important part. Ben sees her bare skin and he drool. Her blue sea skin is so smooth and shines. It does not have any scar or wrinkle.

She walks closer to him. It made Ben heartbeat move faster. She knew because heart rate monitor showed. She smile and lean forward to him. Ben could see her cleavage. If he removes her hands, he will see her whole upper body especially her nipple. He swallowed and moved his hand closer to her. She did not stop him or step back instead she encouraging him.

"Go ahead Ben, do whatever you want now." She said seductively "I know you wonder what is behind this door."

Ben grabs her shoulder and pushes her down on the bed. She's still covering her upper body. He moved his hand down slowly until reach her hand. He opens it. What he sees is Helen upper body naked. She moaned and wriggled. She mutually consents but his action quite aggressive. They did not say a word just breath. She see Ben bended his head down closer to her chest then he stopped. It closes enough to feel his breath which makes her tickled. Ben could smell her body odor. Wow, her body smelt like sea breeze, he feel refresh and addicted. He wants to sniff more and more. Ben did not know his girlfriend want him to mess up with her so bad. She felt dizzy and everything looks blurred.

Finally, our hero tastes her. He used his tongue to taste her. He starts with touching her cute aquamarine nipples. She tickles and tried to twist but Ben did not allow. Even though his arm is injured, he's still stronger enough to compel her. She moans louder when he sucks her chest. Ben enjoy every time he suck her. Her taste is salty but in a good way. He mess up with her until he look up and saw her face look like a tomato. It's red which difference from her blue skin. She also breathes faster and louder. Then, their eyes meet together, Ben moved up to kiss her and say something.

"Ready?" Ben whispered

"Oh Ben, I could not wait anymore. I need you so bad. Stop teasing me. Take me." She begged

Ben takes off his patient cloth and shows his naked body to her. He looks better than Helen imagination but his little brother down there, it beyond her imagination. If you asked what his look like, let's just say she going to eat a thick sausage that might break her jaw.

Ben takes a lead. He helps her get naked. He threw their clothes away, close monitoring machine and check the door. He did not want someone interrupt them as happen in Miami. When everything settles, he walks back to the bed which Helen lie down and naked.

He bestride her and teasing her again. Not her upper body but down there which made her so embarrass. She tried to protest but it too late; he tastes her little sister already. Helen is moaning while he's searching every nook inside her.

"Ben please stop. It's dirty." She said while tried to push his head away.

Ben did not stop instead he do it harder and deeper until he satisfied. He grabs his little brother and thrust in her slowly and politely. This is her first time. He saw her crying but not because of she hurt, it's a tear of happiness. She knew now she belongs to Ben and he will not throw her away. He starts moving his hip in and out gently. She moaned every time he moved. Her voice kept getting louder and louder. He needs to help herm so he uses his mouth to close her mouth. Now, she could moan and scream as much as she wanted. There is no way the outsider hear her voice, Ben believed.

He almost reaches his limit but he want to satisfy her first. He endures himself and change rhythm.

"Ben, I cannot take it anymore. I'm almost there." She said

Ben started moving faster and thrusted her deeper. Finally, his white thick gravy is pouring in her, he want to pull out but she did not allow. She looks him up with her hands and legs. She embraces him tighter, it's like she did not want to disconnect from him.

She let him go after a few minute. When he pulled out, he saw his gravy leak from her who looking him with sexy and seductive eyes.

***Ending Adult Content***

After they finished their adult activity, they decided to sleep together on the bed and talk. They cuddle each other while naked. The only thing that covers them is a thin blanket.

"How do you feel now, Ben?" Helen asked

"Relieve, thank to you." Ben answered "I know you want to take me out of engrossment, I just surprised how this could happen to Gwen and Kevin."

"It could happen to anyone of us, Ben look at me and my team." She said "What we need is solving the problem."

"You are right. I need to get back to the game." Ben promised "Now let's relax and talk, shall we?"

"Agreed" she said

"What topic we should talk?" Ben asked and thought

"How about why are you so good about sex, MR. BENJAMIN TENNYSON" She said and started pinching his bell.

Ben feels pain but not this time. He said two can play this game. He sends the tickle monster to her. They're laughing at each other. They forget every problem. It's like there is two of them in the world.

If they concern, there is someone who holds the head with hand outside the room, that right it's Max.

"Oh boy, I order them to rest but they are doing erotic stuff, puberty." He muttered "Well, he look like someone anyway." He walks away and leaves them alone.


	8. Chapter 8 I found you

Ch8

***Day two at the hospital***

Our hero, Ben wakes up while Helen still sleeps with happy face. We believe last night could be a remarkable night for both of them especially Ben. He wakes her up with kissing which really work. She got up and cleans up their mess. She did not want anyone saw the room look like this. Their clothes were scatter around and the bed has their smell and sweat. Ben's also helping her.

Luckily, they finished before nurse come, they act normally while nurse checking Ben. She said she will bring his breakfast before 9 AM then she leave. Ben talks to Helen about sneaking out of the hospital, he wants to grab burger shack and Mr. Smoothy so bad.

Unfortunately, Helen said no, he needs to stay in the hospital until he finished his treatment. She also said those food might be lack of nutrition for patient. Ben tried to persuade her. He beg, hug, kiss and anything to make her permit. She looks like going to give up but no, she grabs her phone and said she will call Max. Ben did not believe, he dares her to call him. She really calls him. She showed him, she's really calling him. He's totally surrendered and agreed to behave.

Ben kept his promise. He might hate hospital's food; he still finished all of it. He doing daily therapy and treatment while Helen staying beside him. Ben asked her about duty. She said everything is fine, Max just sent her a message. He allowed her to be Ben personal nurse and guard. Then, Ben phone is ringing; it is an inbox message voice. He checked the massage which Max is a sender. He texted behaves and listens to Helen.

"De Ja Vu" Ben exclaimed while Helen giggled.

That's mean they will stay together until he done his treatment. Ben worried about this is not hospital anymore, it become a prison with his own beautiful warder. That is his thought. Helen's thinking something different and better than him. She's thinking about new married couple. She really felt she is Ben's wife. She took care of him, fed him, and cleaned him. There is no way friend could do all of this duty.

***After daily treatment***

"How is your arm?" Helen asked

"It's much better. There is no pain or numb anymore." Ben raised his hand "I feel like I could get out of hospital today and kick Kundo's ass."

"Oh no mister, you just make an excuse to get out of hospital for Mr. Smoothy, right?" She crosses her arm and glares

"Dang, you got me" He knocks his head as apology. She giggled and brought him back to the room.

They want back to his room. Ben is thinking something. He want to tell her about their son from the future who want them exist but she will not be his only wife. There are Gwen, Kai, Charmcaster, Looma, and Attea. How could he say it? What about her feeling? There is no way she will share her lover with another girl.

He does not have a plan but he will be. There is nothing for them today anymore. They still feel tiring from yesterday activity. Therefore, they decided to take a nap.

Helen's sleeping on the sofa while he's sleeping on the bed.

***Mana world***

Ben tried to sleep but he could not. He tried to call Helen but she did not wake up. He feels something wrong. His eyes open widely when he saw himself sleeping on the bed. Wait a minute, if he is sleeping there then what about him who floating on the sky.

He floats closer to the bed and touch himself. His hand goes through his body. Is he a ghost? Is he death? No way, there must be some explanation.

This time he float to Helen and tried to touch her. It's the same. What should he do? If he cannot talk to anyone, he needs to wait for Helen to wake him up. Then, he got some idea to try.

He tried to fly like he was Jetray. At first, it's so hard, he need to act like swimming to move forward and backstroke to move backward. Luckily, he gets used to it in no time, he fly out of room, out of the hospital.

He flies higher and higher until he sees cloud and blue sky only. It's a new experience for him. The world is so beautiful. He wants Helen to see it too.

"Benjamin, is that you?" Old lady voice comes from around him.

"Who is talking to me? Show yourself" Ben yelled and look around

"Ben, this is your grandmother." Verdona said.

"Grandma Verdona? Where are you? I could not see you." Ben asked

"Do not be silly. I am talking to you through our mind. I am stay far from you. Very far." She laughed "Now tell me, how you could enter the mana world?"

"Mana what?" He surprised

"The mana world my dear. It's the world for us, Anodite only." She said.

"I have no idea." Ben replied "How did you find me?"

"Well, I was doing my meditation routine then I feel strange spirit enter the mana world." She explained "Ben, it is you."

"What? I thought I am one hundred percent human." Ben yelled "Am I an Anodite?"

"I am not sure. If you are, this going to be the biggest news ever in this universe." She said "You should talk with Gwen."

"Grandma, Gwen was kidnapping." Ben said

"What!" She yelled "Tell me everything you know."

Ben told her everything especially the part that they contact through Ben's dream. Verdona said she will try to contact Gwen with her power.

After a few minute, she said no, there is something wrong with her for sure. She explained the anodite can do anything without body. Normally, Gwen could free herself from her skin and runaway with her spirit.

"What should we do?" Ben concerned

"Ben, I got something to tell you for a long time." She sighed "There is a way to find her but you need to listen something first."

"Tell me grandma" Ben stimulated

"Remember when I saw you three together." She remind

"Sure, there is me, Gwen, and Kevin. They're dating" He said.

"Actually, Gwen did not like Kevin, never." She explained "She just scare that she loves her own cousin."

"Grandma, are you serious? This is not a good time for joke." He begged

"I am serious. I saw the bond energy between you and Gwen, not Kevin." She said "This bond cannot be destroy or break. We are going to it to find her."

"That sound great. Let's do it" Ben yelled

"Ben, I am not done. Right now, the bond is a one way. We need to connect it with you. That will be the real bond" She explained "In order to do that; you need to open your mind and your heart."

"You want me to love Gwen." Ben asked

"Yes, that's a simple term" She exclaimed "After you connect with each other, you will see though each other heart. There is no secret between you and Gwen anymore. Do you accept her?"

That's a big deal as she said. He needs to love her as lover. If he reject her, she will be tearing apart physical and mental. While he worried about it, he close his eyes and think about their past. Gwen always helps and supports him. They got through many trouble and problem. She never leaves him alone.

Ben's thinking about their happy and fun memory since that summer which turns him to be a hero until now. This is the time that Gwen wants him the most. Ben makes his decision already.

When he opens his eye, it's turn to bright green. The mana is wrapping around him and explore. Finally, our hero got a new power. He became the first male Anodite in the universe. His appearance looks different from another Anodite. He got bulk figure with solid silver color and green aurora.

"Wow, is this me?" He surprised. "Grandma, do you see me?"

"I see you but I do not think it is a good time to surprise. We need to find Gwen first" She reminded

"Oh right, what should I do?" He asked

"Think Ben. Think about the memory that you share with Gwen." She explained "Follow you heart, lets it lead you to her"

Ben closes his eyes and thinks. The pictures of their memory pop up like a film in Ben mind. Since he got omnitrix, Gwen taught him dance, almost losing Gwen when they finding Azmuth, fight against Vilgax, fight against Highbreed, and Aggregor.

Then Ben saw a purple line, it is not far from him. "Grab it" Verdona yelled. Ben grabs it without thinking. When he touched, he felt warming. He feels familiar to it. That's right; this is Gwen's feeling for him. It's close to him all the time; he just did not open his heart for her. But no more, from now on Ben is going to accept her feeling and his feeling too.

In the Ben eyes, Gwen's feeling and memory show up. When she happy, shy, angry, sad, and pain. His head is going to explore. Her experience is transfer to him. He is no his knee. He is going to give up. He wants it stopped.

"Ben, you need to endure her feeling. Accept it. If you give up, she will be gone forever" Verdona yelled

When he heard that, Ben yelled "No way. Gwen I love you!". The last thing Verdona saw is the green light exploration from Ben. Then, everything turns blank and quite.

"Ben, Are you okay?" She asked

She feels Ben presence again. He is still there. Ben is standing and crying.

"Grandma, I know where she is."

***Real world***

Ben wakes up with his crying face. He called Helen. He told her to call grandpa. It's an emergency meeting. He also asked to see the doctor. Helen does as he said after he make a serious face.

The doctor comes first, Ben wants to exam again. He said he find and ready to get out of the hospital. The doctor does not believe until he checked him. Ben's wound and injured is gone. He's completely fine.

Max arrived. Ben did not tell them about him turn to Anodite. He makes up a story about Gwen contact him again.

"Okay, where is she?" Max asked

"She is in the Sleepy Hollow. We need to hurry. Kundo is going to do something with her" Ben explained

Max wants to ask more detail but Ben said there is no time. He will tell the rest on the way to Sleep Hollow.

***Sleepy Hollow***

They used the teleport to transfer them to the Sleepy Hollow. There are twenty of them who came in the first wave. It's included Ben, Helen, Max, and seventeen plumber agents. Ben told Kundo hideout is the Old Dutch church of Sleepy Hollow.

When they arrived, it is the truth. They saw guards with alien gun. From their position, they saw at least ten guards. The main problem is those are civilian under drug, they could not hurt them. Max told agents to use stun gun only. Max will take a charge to assault while Ben and Helen find Gwen. Max set the clock and they separate.

"BOOM!" The sound of stun grenade as a signal, Max's team is charging.

It's really attracting the guard. Ben and Helen saw guards running to the front gate to stop Max's team. They used this chance to sneak in the church. Thank god, there is no guard in here.

When they are inside, Helen uses her super speed to search for secret door but no. She did not find anything. Ben knows Gwen is here. He still feels her presence. He close his eyes and let's his heart lead.

He point to the ground of the church. Helen said it is a stone floor. There is no door or switch. Ben just smiles and turns to Armodilo. He uses his drill to break the floor. What they saw is a ladder that could bring them down. It's dark but they have a flash light.

They walk down for a while until they reach to floor. There is a big wood door in front of them. They prepared themselves and Ben smashes it with his drill.

When they got in, they found a drug laboratory. This is Kundo hideout and drug lab. Ben asked Helen to find Gwen while he will find Kundo. Ben change back and walks around lab. He found a path that lead to the room that has a light come out. He walks slowly and tries to look inside the room.

He saw Kundo sitting on the chair but something else make Ben angry. It is Gwen who got chained with the giant cross behind Kundo.

"Gwen!" Ben yelled

"Finally, you come. I do not know how you find my hideout but that make thing easy. I am going to kill you this time." Kundo smirked

"What did you do to Gwen?" Ben yelled

"Oh, these little anodite, I am just use her to torture you. It's so easy to get her after her boyfriend sold her to me" He mocked

"What!" Ben yelled as change to Frankenstrike and charges him.

"BAM" What he hit is only chair while Kundo jump over him.

Ben kept punching Kundo but he dodged. It's like Kundo playing with Ben. He said about how Kevin and Argit sold Gwen, how he put her on drug, and how she be after taste his drug. Ben got angry more and more.

Ben felt exhausting; his punch is not strong enough to hurt anybody any more. Kundo counter attack. He punches his right hand at Ben's belly. He felt pain and want to vomit. He did not give up; he stood up and tried to fight back.

Unfortunately, Kundo did not want to play anymore, he kick at Ben's face. Ben hit to floor and turn back to himself. Kundo step on his face and squeeze. Ben almost reaches his limit

"How do you feel, Ben?" He mocked "After I finish you, I am going to enjoy with her body"

When he heard that, Ben gnashes and changes to Heatblast. He grabs Kundo before he finishes his transform.

"Kundo, there is no way, I will let you do that to her." He said as turn to Heatblast "Let's me send you to hell"

Heatblast is accelerating his heat. Kundo tried to break away but no. His both arms have been lock up. He felt burn on his right side while his left is melting. His bionic eye is error and shutdown. His legs are also melting. The rest of flesh part begins burn. He screams as much as he could

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kundo yelled

"How is that feel? Do you like it? I could make it hotter." Heatblast yelled "Kundo, there is no way I am going to let you go. You are going straight to hell"

Finally, he let him go, Kundo body look like a coal. Ben turns back to himself. He refuses to knock out. He needs to help Gwen. He is crawling on his knee to her. He crawls as fast as his body could. He tried to release her. Finally, he did it, her body fall on him.

He tried to wake her up but no. There is no signal of life. Ben is crying while hug her. He felt sorry for leave her alone. He also loves her but she is his cousin.

"Please Gwen, I beg you, wake up." Ben begged "I will do anything to get you back. If you wake up, I swear we will be together. I am not going to let someone else take you away again. Please!"

Just like a miracle, she opens her eyes slowly. Ben could not believe in what he sees. She's waking up. He kept saying her name with happiness. When her eyes open widely, everything turns to worst. Her eyes is not beautiful as Ben remember, it's blank and dark.

There is something wrong with her. Ben felt pain in his chest. When he look, he saw Gwen hand penetrate his chest. His mouth is bleeding. He could not breathe. Why Gwen did it. That's right Kundo must program her.

Ben did not angry her instead he moved his hand to her cheek and groped with adorable. He tried to say something but his mouth is full of blood.

"Gwen…I….I….finally….found….you" He hugged her and fall down.

It's the same time as the rest found them.


	9. Chapter 9 from now on and forever

Ch 9

They are shocking and stunning from what they see. Gwen kills Ben. Her hand is full of blood. Her eyes are still blank and dark. She did not say anything. Oh poor Ben, he did not try to push Gwen always. Instead He is hugging her harder and harder as much as his strength left. He is crying but not sad, he happy to find her again and want to hold her forever.

Unfortunately, he spit a blood, our hero body is feeling numb. His arms are giving up and start falling down. He could not hold her anymore. He is not give up. He lean forward and push him sleep on top of her. His eyes are giving up. He feels sleepy and wants to lie down forever. He thought he found her already; there is no worry for him anymore.

"Medic!" Max yelled as Helen ran to them.

"Ben does not sleep. Listen to my voice baby. I am here. Medic!" Helen tried to wake him up.

"Ben hang on. We will take you to the hospital. Medic!" Max kept yelling.

The medic team arrived. They asked Max and Helen to leave. Ben's blood is everywhere. They separate Ben from Gwen but Ben did not want. He still holds her hand. They are checking him first. They tried to find his heart rate but no. Ben is dead. He has no heart rate or breath. They shake their head and move to check Gwen.

Max and Helen did not believe. They tried to wake him up like a crazy people. Helen shakes his death body while Max yells his name. They do everything they could try to revive. It's a sad picture for other plumbers. They never saw Max be like this. Some plumber could not hold their tear, they just lets it out.

Helen cried until her faint while Max accepted the truth. He walked to see Gwen. They said she is breathing and having a heart rate but she did not response to any test. She is a log like other victims of Night Blinding. There is no medicine or treatment that cures it.

Max's heart is tearing apart. His lovely grandchildren are gone. Ben is dead while Gwen is a log. This is too much for him. He felt this is his responsibility. If he did not bring them to be plumber, they will be alive.

Ben could be a pro soccer. Gwen will be a successful business woman. This is his fault. He needs to take a responsibility for his grandchildren's death.

How could he tell his sons about their children? How? How? He is so desperate. He grabs his gun and point to his head. Other agents see and tried to stop him but they are too far from him.

In the second that he is pulling a trigger, there is a purple energy warp his hand and gun. Its stop him on time. That's so close for him to suicide. Who did it? Who stop him?

Everyone look at the direction that purple energy came from, they saw an Anodite. She is the one who stop Max. He knew who she is. She is Verdona. She looks quite unhappy from Max's action. She grabbed his gun and throw away.

"Verdona?" Max said with exhausting voice

"Yes, it me. What are you trying to do, Max. Are you giving up?" She asked

"My… our grandchildren is dead. What do you want me to do?" he exclaimed

"That's why I am here. Ben told me about Gwen situation but I never thought, I will see Ben…like this" She sighed

"What could you do?" he muttered "There is no way to revive them. They are gone."

Verdona float to Max and slap. She said "Wake up, Maxwell Tennyson. I could help them. I am the Anodite, the greatest and powerful species. Now leave me alone with my grandchildren."

"How?" He surprised

"There is no time to explain. Leave, now!" She yelled

Everyone left Verdoan, Ben and Gwen in the room as she asked. She sat between Ben and Gwen body and grabbed their hand. She accelerated her power to create mana barrier. It's big enough to protect all of them. She entered the spirit dimension.

***Spirit Dimension***

We found Ben is sitting on the long bench. He looks around himself and thought this place look like a subway station but no passenger. He saw there are two doors that opposite from each other while he is sitting middle of it.

"Okay, Let's open... left one first." He said and walked to it.

"One two three." Ben open and saw something that is so unbelievable.

He opened the door and found himself looking at his back and opened it. He closed the door and stunned. What was that? This is freaking him out. He takes a deep breath and this time he will open the right one. It's the same.

"Where I am?" He yelled

"You are in the spirit world." A cold voice came from behind.

Ben looked backward and stunned. He saw a human figure in the dark cloth with hood. He could not tell it's him or her. It's kept walking close to him.

Ben prepares his omnitirx but no. It's gone. He looks around for something he could use.

"You do not need to be fear, BenjaminTennyson." It said

"You knew me." He surprised

"Of course, but before we continuing our chat, I recommend we sit first." It suggested

Ben did not want to sit with it but there is nothing to lose so he sat on the left side. It's also sat but on the right side. It's quite awkward to sit with something or someone you did not know.

"Benjanim, you are dead" it said

"What! How could you know?" he yelled

It laughed "Of course, I know. I am the death. I am the one who brought you here."

"No, this could not be true. I am not believed." He muttered

"Ben relax. Think about last thing you remember before came here" It suggested

"The last thing, I burned Kundo and help Gwen. Then…" He silenced

"You remember, right?" It asked

"That's not explain you are "The death". You could be my enemy. Show your face!" He yelled

"Well said, I will show my face but do not panic" It said and open it hood slowly

"Helen!" He yelled

It's Helen in the dark cloth with hood. She smiles at him.

"How could you be her?" He frighten

"No, I am her. I just used her image to comfort you. I could be anyone you love and care." It said

It's change face to everyone Ben's care such as Max, his parent, and Gwen. He is so desperate. He needs to agree that he die and this is spirit world.

It's move closer to him. It's closer enough to whisper in his ear with Gwen's voice

"Ben, I knew it's hard to accept it but let me help you" it said and rub his shoulders

"What will happen to me?" he desperately asked

"You just sit here until your train arrived." It whispered "I will stay with you until then"

"How could I know, it is my train?" He said

"It stop for you only. You are the only passenger on the train." It said

"This could be forever, right?" he asked

"Maybe" it giggled "Nobody knows when it comes."

"Hey, may I ask you something?" He begged

"Anything for you, Ben" It yelled "You want me to change face or what. You just have to tell me."

"Can I see your real face? I mean the real one" He replied

It's startled and stood up then walks away from him. It's really surprised in his request. It talks to itself for few minutes before sit next to him again.

"Ben, I do not have a face or gender. That's why I need to use other people face." It explained

"No" He objected "I believe, you do have a real face."

It sighed and asked "Ben, why do you want to see my face so much? Nobody asked me like this. They always want their beloved such as wife or child. You are the weird one."

He laughed and said "Well, I am going to die anyway so I want to see the real death face. That's all. You said like I am going to have another chance to see you again."

Death surprised in his idea. It's thinking. This could be the first time in Death's life for someone ask to see it face.

"Well?" He asked

It sighed and exclaimed "Fine, I will show you, my real face."

"He scored!" He yelled

Death covers it face with hood again. It asks him to step closer. He step closer and look in the hood.

"This is my real face." It said and showed face in the hood.

Ben's eyes open widely. It like he never saw someone look beautiful like this before. He's also crying and smiling.

"Satisfy?" It asked while hided real face.

He did not say a word just nodded. He is going to remember it face forever even he rebirth. Death looks at his dreaming face and sigh. It's also remembering his name forever as the only person who dares to see it real face.

"What should we do now?" Ben asked

"Anything but no relate to me, deal?" It replied

He laughed and agreed. Actually, He did not expect to see death's real face. He was joking. He thought it's going to angry and destroy him or something like that.

"It's quite sad. I thought I am going to build a big family and protect universe. Shame on me." Ben groaned "I am going to miss them."

"Who?" Death wondered "You parent and grandfather?"

"Yeah, them, my wives and kids." Ben replied

"Wait! What do you mean?" It surprised "According to my death book, you did not have any wife or kid."

"Nonsense, they come from the future, I swear to god." He argued

"Future? That's no about me anymore. I see past and present only." It explained "Future, it's belonging to my top man."

"Who?" He wondered

""Top man"" It said while point up.

"Do not worry about future, there are some of your family are going to join you." It said while look at the right door.

"Who? Tell me death." He begged

"Why do not ask her by yourself?" It suggested "She will be in one two and…"

The right door opens by someone. Ben looks at it and saw Gwen. She is beautiful as he remembered. Her short orange hair is so smooth. Her perfect woman figure is gorgeous.

She still confuses where she is. She did not notice there is Ben and Death sitting on the long bench until Ben running to her.

"Ben!" She surprised while Ben ran to her.

He hugged without saying a word. He is crying because finally he could hear to Gwen lovely voice again. She did not push him away. She hugs him back and said "Hi Doofus".

They kept hugging each other while Death stood up and clapped. It's so beautiful when it saw the love between people. It's heard and saw many memories of love but it never bored.

Its clap made them separate and embarrass. Gwen did not know who death is so she walk and stand behind Ben. She tried to cast some spell but no. She surprise what is happening here.

Ben said he will tell her but they need to sit first. He also asked death to give them some space which it agreed

Ben explains the situation since he knew Gwen kidnapped until now.

"We are dead!" She yelled

"100 percent" He replied

"Ben, we need to find the way out of here" She suggested

"I am tried but there is no way out." He sighed

"Together, I believe we can." She said

Therefore, they tried to find the way out; Gwen is casting her magic while Ben is looking around.

"Ah, I recommend you stop what you are doing. Trust me, I control this station." It yelled "You should spend your precious time together. I believe there is something you want to talk, right Ben?"

Ben shudders and looks at it. How did he know his idea? He turned and saw Gwen is crossing her arm and glaring at him.

"Do you have something to tell me?" She asked

Ben sighed and told her to sit with him.

"Gwen, do you knew what happen to you to us?" He asked softly

"The last thing was…That son of the bitch Kevin and Argit" She yelled "If we get out of here, I will burn them alive."

"Whoa! What happen? We tried to find them but no." Ben surprised "I am only knew, Kevin sell you to Kundo"

"He did not sold me. He lost bet to him. He used me to gamble in his fucking game." She yelled and started crying

Ben stun and angry but he need to comfort her first. He move closer to her and grab her shoulder. He also rubs her back. That's making her cry louder. It looks like there is something else more than gambling. He said "Gwen tell me."

"Alright, It started since we move to my college. That Kevin the Jerk, he said he opens his own garage. I thought it's a great idea. He will have something to do while I am study. He comes to pick me every day. He always says his business is going to be great. There are many customers who want him to tune their car personally." She explained

"That's sound great, right?" He asked

"Oh trust me, this is a beginning. His business going well until there is something I doubted. He never let me see his garage. He said it's dirty, busy and etc. as his excuse. Therefore, I plan to surprise him at garage; I follow his address until I saw nothing." She said

"Nothing!" He surprised "How?"

"I confront him. He told me his garage did not exit. He's just going to alien casino every day. At first, he gains a lot of money, but lately he loss often. We were arguing more often about money. He even steals my college money to play gamble. He's addict to gamble." She replied

"Kevin, you are so death." He yelled

"Then, he plays some gamble with Revonnahgander name's Kundo and loss" She said "I do not know what he play. He just brought Argit with him. They said Kevin need a lot of money to pay debt. I thought I am not going to help him but I was blind. I still love him enough to listen their plan."

"What is their plan?" Ben wondered

"Nothing, there is no plan, they just poisoned me with sleep pill and sent me to Kundo" She yelled and cried "That's monster kept inject something to me every day until I…"

She could say it anymore. Her boyfriend sold her to some stranger because he loss gambling. Kundo put her on drug. It's too much for younger girl like Gwen.

Ben could not find a word to comfort her. He thought he also needs to take a responsibility for what happen to her. If he noticed her feeling first, there is no way Gwen will end up with stupid Kevin.

Ben wipes her tear and hug.

"No need to cry anymore, I will be with you from now on and forever. I swear" He said

"Ben, what are you talking about? Let's me go." She yelled and tried to push him away.

"NO! I am not going to let you go again." He said and hugged her harder. "Gwen, I love you and I also know you love me."

"Are you crazy? I never love you beside you are my cousin." She replied and hit his back.

"You are lying. I see it by myself when I turned to Anodite and grabbed your feeling. We are bond together. I saw your heart and feeling toward me." He said while grabbed her shoulder

Her face is blush and feel embarrass. She knows what her feeling toward Ben is but she is afraid he will be rejecting her. That's why she kept it as a secret.

She turned her face away and said "So what? We are dead. My feeling is no meaning anywhere."

***Warning lemon***

Ben did not say a word. He grabs her chin up and kisses her mouth. She surprised his action. Their tongue kept touching with each other. She moaned in his mouth. He thought she is going to resist him but no. She just let him taste her. Her taste is quite different from Helen.

At first, its taste fresh like pepper mint then its sweet like chocolate. Her tongue's also soft like a marshmallow that he can chew without boring. When they break up, their salvia still connects with each other.

"Is this answer your question?" He asked

Her face turned red and nodded.

"I am not care what will happen. I am just so happy that finally we are together." He said "Hey, can I kiss you again?"

Without a word, she becomes the offensive. She embraced his neck and kissed. She's quite hungry. She pushes him down on the floor and start cuddle up. Ben did not believe that she could aggressive like this but he is not going to lead this time. Let's her release her feeling and emotion toward him.

She is sucking his tongue until she satisfies then she bites Ben's lip and pull. He wants to stop her but no. She compels his arms. She bites hard enough to make him bleeding a little.

She separated and touched her mouth. There is his blood on her lip. She did not clean it instead she tasted it. She licks all of it. His blood is full-flavoured. She did not know how to describe it but she addict to it. More! She wants to taste more. She glares at him like her prey.

Something told Ben to run but there is no time. She jumped and him and lick his wound. She yearns for this sensation and love since their first summer trip with Grandpa Max.

Ben tried to slow her down but it become worst. She bit his neck on the left side. Ben moaned with pain. He felt she is sucking his neck. She released when she satisfied. Now, Ben's neck has a big kiss mark.

***End lemon***

They did not say a word. They kept silent for a while until someone said.

"I do not want to interrupt your time but your train is arrived" Death said

It is a normal subway on earth. There are two things that different. First, there is no any passenger like Death said on it. Second, there is no driver controlled it.

"Step in" It invited while door opened

Ben and Gwen look each other and smile. They hold their hands together. They did not scare anything as long as they are together. They have no regret anymore.

"I am with you from now on and forever, my dweeb" Ben whispered

"I love you, my doofus" Gwen replied

But before they step in the train, someone yelled from behind

"STOP! You two are not going anywhere except come back with me" Verdona yelled

"Grandma" Ben and Gwen yelled as one


	10. Chapter 10 Are you kidding me?

Ch 10

"Grandma Verdona, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked

"We will talk about that later, now let me deal with my older friend." She replied

Verdona walked pass through them and heading to where Death standing. It's like they knew each other for a long time. Death also cross it arm and wait for her.

"Verdona, what bring you here? Do not tell me you killed yourself or something?" It mocked "I did not see you on my list."

"As I said, I came here to bring my grandchildren back." She yelled

"NO! They belong to me already. They must come with me" It objected

"You want to fight; I can get some for you." She said as raised her hand with purple power.

It shuddered and took a few steps back. It's thinking. Ben and Gwen are not sure what happen but they believed Verdona did something to Death which makes it think carefully before answer.

"I do not want to fight with you anymore. Last time, it did not end well but you need to understand my position." It explained "If you take these two souls back with you, it will ruin the balance. Please, do not force me to fight, again."

"That's the reason I came here. I want to exchange between my soul and their soul" She said

"What" Ben and Gwen yelled as one "No way grandma, we are not allowed."

"Quiet kids, I am your grandma so my words is a final. No objection" She shouted

Death laughed and said "Are you crazy? There is still one soul short. No deal."

"You are wrong, again. These two kids, they are bonding together with their soul already." She mocked "That's mean their soul equal to one."

"Lier!" It yelled "I will not fall for your trick again. Verdona even though we knew each other for a long time, I will not tolerance with your behavior anymore."

"Check your book! I dare you to check it." She answered "If I am wrong, you can take me for free."

At first, it hesitated to check it confidence in the book but if it wrongs this could be a serious for it to be punished. Double check should not be a problem. It grabbed Death book and open it. It's searching for a while, it stuns and shock but what could make Death surprised.

"Dam it!" it yelled and throw death book away.

It hit the wall and fall down to the ground. Ben and Gwen surprised, they wonder what is happening here. Death is trampling and yelling bad words. It's bad enough for Ben and Gwen need to close their ears while Verdona is smiling.

"I swear I am going to kill my front office after I done here." It exclaimed while walking to pick Death book. "They just update the information. They said their soul bond together. This made me look like an idiot."

"So?" Verdona asked

"Fine, I take your proposal. They can go now" It sighed "You can take your time as long as you want. I will take a killer pain and sleep on the train. Wake me up when you done."

Now, it is a family time. Vedona walk back to her grandchildren who confused and wanted to know what's happen here.

"Grandma Verdona, what did you talk with Death?" Ben asked

"Yeah, what did it mean our souls are bond together" Gwen asked

She did not answer anything. She is fondling their cheek and rubbing their fore head and crying. She touches them softly and carefully. She never do something like this to them since there were born. Ben and Gwen felt warm from her hand. It's the love and care from grandmother toward grandchildren.

"Grandma, you made me scare" Ben said "Please tell me, what you are doing?"

"Ben, please, let be quiet for a while shall we?" Verdona begged

Ben look at Gwen and see, she's nodding her head. He did not ask anymore. They let her do it until she satisfied.

"Oh my, I am going to miss you guys." She exclaimed "Ben, I want you to promise something to me first."

"What is it, grandma?" Ben asked "You protect Gwen with your life. Do not let anyone hurt her anymore, especially that mother fucker Kevin, agree?"

"I am promise." He shouted

"Good." She looked at Gwen and said "Gwen, whatever Ben is going to do in the future, you need to forgive him, okay?"

"What is he going to do? Cheating on me?" She asked and looking at Ben.

"Ben, did you tell her?" Verdona asked

"Not yet." He chuckled "I am going to tell her but something come up so I do not want to ruin the mood."

What he means is the lemon scene that just happens. It make Gwen face turn red like a strawberry. She hit his back because she embarrassed and he should not mention about it in front of their grandma.

She shook head and sighed "Oh my, how could I go if you still do some trouble, Ben? Never mind, I will be a witness, Ben tell her everything she need to know, NOW!"

"Okay okay, I will." Ben said, took a deep breath and faced Gwen.

She is glaring at him with frowned face while Verdona smiled.

"First, I got a promotion. I am the magister of earth. Magistrata was the one who promoted me." He said

"Ben, that is amazing. Did you have a congratulation party? How was it?" Gwen asked

"BEN! I do not think that is a main act, right" Verdona reminded

"I am going to tell her." He answered "Then, I got my own secretary to help me do my job."

"Secretary? Who? Is it female or not?" Gwen interrogated.

"Um…She is a female. She also is some you knew. She is Helen Wheel" He said quietly

"WHAT! Tell me now that she is just your secretary and I will not mad." She commanded

"Well, that is funny story; she is my secretary and… my…wife…" He mutterd

Gwen slaps and hit him when she heard "wife" word. She is really mad and angry.

"I am not talking to you anymore, MR. BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON. We are through." She yelled and sits far from him.

Ben wants to follow her but Verdona stop him. She will be the one who talk with her. She walked and sat next to her.

"Gwen my dear…" She said softly

"Grandma, I did not angry him. I am just wondered he has Helen already why he said he love me. That hurt me and her. It also made me look like a homewrecker." She cried

"That's why I was asking you to forgive him." Verdoan said

"You knew about this" She surprised

"Honey, I knew more than that. This is a reason why I want to stay until he finished his story." Verdona said. "Don't you wonder why he is so aggressive to mingle with you and Helen?"

"Well, since you said it. Yeah, I want to know why." She agreed and walked back to Ben "Continue your story and tell me why you kept following us."

"Okay. Gwen, do you remember about my future?" He asked

"Um… the one that you married with Kai and had a kid, right" She replied

"Yes, that's one. There is some alternative universe happen. It is the universe that I married with SIX girls and had SEX kids." Ben explained

"WHAT! WHO are you wives and kids? How did you know about that universe?" She questioned

"Our kids came to see me. They said something is happening to their world. It's making them disappear. They want to exist. They want us to be married." He said

"Did Helen know about this?" She asked

"No, I do not have a chance to say" He said

"Oh my, Ben, this could be a big problem. She deserved to know." She complained "What about our kid? Boy or girl?"

"Her name is Jinx. She looks like us. She wears cloth like you and I mixed. She also annoy like you and I when we were kids." He explained

"Jinx, I like that name." Gwen said "Then, who is other four wives?"

"Well, there is Looma, Attea, Charmcaster and Kai." He said

"Oh, you are going to be kidding me." She complained "Kai, I am fined with her but the other are…"

"Yeah, I am surprised when I heard but our kids really exit and I believed we will have a happy family." He said "Do you happy now?"

"I am not done with you; Mr. We will continue our talking with Helen after we get back." She said

"Thank you so much. I really love you" He said and jumped to hug her.

"Alright, everything is done." Verdona said "Oh Death, we are finished. I am ready to take my ride."

"Finally, now I am going to send you two back to your world." It said

"Thank you Grandma Verdona for everything" He said

She did not say a word just wink her eyes. Death opens the portal for Ben and Gwen to go back to their world

"Oh, there is one more thing Ben." It said

"What is it?" He asked

"I am going to erase your memory about my real face." It said and touched Ben's forehead

When it finished with him, it pushes Ben and Gwen into the portal. Before it closed, they heard Ben yelled "Cheater".

***Real world***

Ben and Gwen woke up in the middle of Kundo's room. They are back to their world. They hugged each other and shared laughing. This could be one of the memories that they remembered. Even Ben's felt something missing about death but whatever.

They really happy but stopped. They saw Verdona's body lying down on the floor and soulless. She really saves them in the spirit world. She sacrificed herself. They cried and sad for loss her. She may not take good care of them but she always is there when they need or call her.

"Thank you grandma Verdona. I am going to protect and love Gwen from now on and forever." He said while holding Gwen's hand.

Ben smile at Gwen and lean forward to her. He is going to kiss her.

"Cough Cough Cough" Verdona chocke from her salvia.

They look at her and stunned. She supposed to die, right? But why she stood up and laughed in front of them. Is she a ghost or what? They want to ask her but they are too scare to ask her. They hugged each other and shaking. Then she looks at them.

"Do not scare me. I am alive." She said while laughing.

"How?" Gwen asked

"Honey, I cannot tell you how but let's just say my trick still work with Death" She replied "Alright, I need to go now see you later."

Then, she has gone. Ben and Gwen still stunned from what they saw. Helen and other came in the room and see both of them alive. Helen ran to Ben and hugs him. She cried and kisses him. She thought she lost him forever. Max came to check Gwen who looks alive again. The medic team still surprise how they revived.

After clean up this place, they are preparing to go home. Helen sticks with Ben all the time since he revived while Gwen look at them with a little bit of jealousy but she fined. She really understood how Helen felt.

***On the plane***

Ben, Gwen, and Helen are on the medical plane. Just three of them are passengers. The atmosphere on the plane is quite sweet. It's because they kept asking and caring each other. Helen asked about do they need some food or drink. Ben asked about how are their wound and treatment. Gwen asking about how they do since Ben became Magister and Helen is his secretary.

"He is going to make you crazy, right Helen?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, he always wants to rest or grab smoothies." Helen replied

From Ben perspective, they really care each other but what will happen when he told her about "their future". She could be mad or worst. Should he tell her or not?

Ben is thinking then he felt pain from his thigh. He saw Gwen is glaring at him. She wants him to tell her now. Ben sighed and nodded.

"Helen, there is something I want to talk with you. It's really important." Ben said seriously

"Yes, tell me what" She questioned

He take a deep breathes and tell her everything since their future kids until now. It's taken a thirty minute for Ben to finish his story. She did not object or say anything whiles him telling. She is so calm which made Ben worried.

"That's my entire story" Ben said and closed his eyes for whatever going to happen while Gwen wondered Helen reaction.

"Okay, I am fine with it" She said

"WHAT!" Ben and Gwen yelled as one "WHY!"

"Well, the polygamy is legal in the galaxy laws" She answered.

Ben eyes open widely and fainted but with happy face. His long time concerned has the answer already.

"Gwen when we got back home, we are going to punish him for lying and playing with our maiden heart, right?" Helen asked

"That's right sister." Gwen replied and sat with her.

Oh poor Ben, he did not know what these girls are talking but we believed they are going to play hard with him.


	11. Chapter 11 We need back up

Ch 11

It's been two weeks since the Kundo case. Gwen is resting with her parent. They are so worried about her and what to kill Kevin and Argit so bad. Ben understood and promised to do it for them. Actually, she did not want to rest, she fined but the doctor needs her to relax and monitor herself. They still worried about Night Blinding side effect.

On the other hand, Ben and Helen did not rest, they need to work harder than before because Max is also taking a break. He wants to look after Gwen too. He still thought it's his fault for what happen to her. Ben and Gwen already said they fined and it is not his fault.

The plumber medical team is busy with Night Blinding's victim. They did not understand why Gwen cured but luckily Rook and his team came back with an antidote. Rook Da knew about it. They bring a sample antidote with them. Therefore, they are making more antidotes that enough for every victim and some backup in case of new victim

Its look like the problem has been solved but no, Ben and Helen are looking for Kevin and Argit. They want to capture them and send back to null voids.

***Ben's office***

Molly came in and delivered reports to Ben and left. It's a report about Kevin and Argit. They sent agents to everywhere he believed it is their hideout such as undertown.

"Damn it" Ben yelled after read a report "It's the dead end."

He walked to the white board which map attached and crossed another area on it.

"We search everywhere we knew." He said "Where are they?"

"Ben relax. You did not rest properly for a week." Helen worried "You need to take care of yourself too."

"Yeah, you are right." He sighed and sits on his chair "Hey, how about you come here and sit."

He is patting his lap. She giggled and sat on him. She gives him a shoulder massage while he rubs her legs and tail. After she almost loss him, she really see a value of their time. She always spend the time with him but she still strict with him.

"Ben, do not think we are going to do something here." She said

"What!" He replied "I did not think about that but you are. You are such a naughty girl, you know that"

She embarrasses and starts to hit him. Ben always teasing her like this but he never tied. Actually, it become like smoothies, he needs to drink every day. He is addict to sweet and lovely thing that he did with her.

Now, he daydream about Gwen, Charmcaster, Kai, Attea, and Looma are going to join with him. That's the best dream came true, right? He also wonders about their reaction when he teased them.

Unfortunately, his face is told everything and Helen saw. She pinches his cheek and pulls with her jealous. It really hurt even though she did not use her sharp nail. Ben wants to stop her but she's glaring with serious face. He knew if he stops her, today going to be a long hell for him

Therefore, he let her do until she satisfied which is not too long. She released him.

"Ben, do you still remember what we talked?" She asked

How could he forget, Last week, Helen and Gwen, were tag team against him. Trust me, they are a combo pack, you do not want to mess up with.

***Flash back***

***Ben house***

That's day, his parent was going out of the town, and they asked Helen to help Ben look after the house. Ben thought he is going to do many things with her included adult stuff.

"Ding Dong" the door bell is ringing

"I am coming" He said and walked to open the door "Hey, Helen glad you came. I prepare…"

She was not only guest. Gwen also came with her. He surprised to see her, he mean she supposed to be with uncle and aunt but why here.

"Ben, are you going to let us in or not?" Helen asked

"What wrong with you?" Gwen said "Did you surprise to see me?"

He snapped from his stun. He does not know what is going to happen but let see about that.

"Come…come in" He replied

They walked in while he followed.

"Hey Helen, do you want something to drink?" Gwen asked

"Well, I would like to drink a lemon tea" Helen replied "Let's me help you."

"Great" She said "What about you Ben?"

"Anything" He said "Hey, do you want me help you girls?"

"NO!" they yelled

"You go and wait us in the living room." Gwen said

"Dang" He thought "They must be talking something while I knocked out."

He is sitting and sweating on the sofa. He heard they are having a nice conversation. They giggled and laughed. He swears they must be talking about him because he heard word "Ben" all the time. He wants to spy them but no. It's not worth to risk his life.

Finally, they came out of the kitchen with three cups of lemon tea. They helped to serve. Ben thought they are going to say or do something but they just drank and enjoyed their lemon tea.

"Gwen, you should try it with these cookies" She suggested "I baked it"

"Thank you" she said and ate it "Wow, it tastes not too sweet."

"Hey, let me try" He said and tried to pick it but Helen pinch his hand

"Not yet MR." She said "You can eat after we talk."

"About?" He wondered

"Ben, Helen and I were talking about a rule and condition" Gwen said "As you said, you are going to have another four girls. We need to make everything clear before moving on"

"So?" He wondered

"First, there are no more wives." Helen said "Just six of us"

"That's for sure" He said "I do not think I could handle any more, am I?"

He should not say that, they pinch his ears from the both side. Luckily, they did not pull, if they did, his ears going to fall part.

"That leaddddd to the second rule" Gwen said while pinched his right ear "You do not get any romance with other girls except us"

"Okay, I got it Gwen" He begged "Please let me go"

This time, Helen is pulling his left one.

"Not yet, mister." She said "If you have a sex with anyone of us, you are going to do it with the rest"

"What?" He surprised "Are you try to kill me or what?"

"You need to take a responsibility properly" Gwen explained "You also treat us equally"

"Alright, I promise" He yelled "Please, can you let me go now?"

"Good" They said unison.

Finally, they released him from their deadly pincher. He wondered his ear is longer or not but he need to agree in their idea. Polygamy family looks good but without fair and square, it's going to be a hell on earth.

"Well, you can eat now" Helen allowed

"Finally!" He yelled and put it in his mouth.

It's really good as Gwen said. It's sweet and crunchy. She put an almond in it. He kept eating while two girls are watching him. He really looks like a kid who is so hungry for a whole day.

"Waaa?(What?)" He asked while mouth full and fraction cookies cover his face

They could not hold anymore, they laugh from looking his dirty face. They handed him a tissue and asked him to clean his mouth. He cleaned but there are some on his face.

Then, Gwen and Helen lick cookies from his face, he surprised but did not move. It's kind of nice and tickles. They kept licking until his face totally clean.

"So what do you think?" Gwen asked

"Do you like it?" Helen said

"Let's me answer" He said

***Warning Lemon***

Ben grabs Helen hand and pulls her down to his lap. He lean forward and kiss her. She is resisting him because Gwen is watching and smirking them. She tried to hit his back but it too late. Ben tastes her tongue. He sucks and bites her. She moaned in his mouth. Their tongue are twining and licking each other. Then, he breaks up and looks at her who looks at him with greasy eyes.

Helen is breathing hard and fast. He really answers her question physically. She saw him swallow her salvia.

"Ummm, you are tasty than you cookies" He laughed "Now time for you, Gwen"

He turns and sees Gwen is crossing her arm and glaring at him. It's like she said "Are you dare enough to harass me?" He smirked back and expresses "Oh I will" face.

He put Helen to rest on the other of the sofa and get closer to Gwen who still threatens him. She step back when he moved closer until she almost fall down on the floor. Ben is the one who help her. He grabs her arm and pulls her back to his chest and hugged.

"You are not going anywhere until you get equally" He smirked

"Ben, I swear if you…" Ben kisses her and stops

"What did you say?" He asked

"I said…" He did it again

Ben kept doing until she stopped. She allows him to mess up with her. He smiled and gives her another good deep kiss experience.

"We have a whole day to play" Ben said and walks to lock to the door.

***End flash back***

"Yes, I remember and I am going to keep my promised" He said

"Good" She replied "Now, we should…"

"BAAAAAAAAAM"

There is something wrong down there. They looked down and saw the giant elephant alien is rampaging agents. He is Trumbipular, one of the criminal who lived undertown.

Ben asked Molly through his badge about the situation down there.

"Molly, why did he escaped from the cell" He asked

"Not sure, sir" She replied while shooting her blaster "We need back up, sir"

"I am on it" He said "Clear the space."

"Ben be careful" She worried

"It's okay" He said "I beat him before and it going to be forever. It's hero time"

He jumps from his floor and falling down. He slammed his omnitirx and turn to Kickin Hawk.

"Hey big guys, look up" He yelled

What Trumbipular saw is his feet, he stump on his face and jump. He landed behind him. He is in boxing form and footwork. He is watching what Trumbipular is going to do. His strike makes him almost unconscious. His head is spinning like a yoyo.

"Who dare hut me, Trumbipular the greatest evil genius in the universe" He yelled "I…"

"Yea yea, we know your catch phrase" Ben interrupted "Cut the crap and do some action"

"You are so death, Ben 10" He yelled and charged

He throws his right punch to him. Ben step back a few inches which is enough to dodge his attack. Trumbipular is striking him continuously with his fist and kick. Ben could dodge every attack he did. It's like he could see it in slow motion.

This must be a result from his training. Alright, time to fight back, He throw a few jab at his face.

"Pow pow pow" It's totally hit the spot.

"Hey, stay still then I could smash you" Trumbipular yelled

"In you dream" He replied while moving around him. He wants to try his new muay thai technique. He aims Trumbipular's leg and use low kick.

"Bam bam bam" "Wow his legs is so tough" He thought.

"Ha ha ha, do you think you can defeat with a baby kick" He mocked

"Easy Ben, you need to focus and be patience" He thought "Do not care his words."

"Eat this" Trumbipular's straight right punch

Ben step in and counter with low kick against but this time he aim inside of his leg. He also spin himself to increase his low kick strength

"BAMMMMMM"

It's a critical hit. Trumbipular's right leg is shaking and he also cannot balance himself. He shakes left and right repeatedly. He almost fall down and everyone wonder when he will. He still resists going down.

Ben shook his head and sighed. He is going to help him fall. He walked behind him and kicks his elephant butt.

"Timberrrrrrrr!" Ben yelled

Finally, Trumbipular fall down on the ground. The floor shook from him. It's like a small earthquake. He still tried to stand up and fight again. Ben could not believe how stubborn he is. He need to finis him. He walked and stood in front of him.

"Hey Trumbipular" He called

"What?" Trumbipular yelled

"Sweet dream" He deliver his finishing elbow move at his head

"SmashHHHH" Thank god, Trumbipular knock out already.

He asked agents to take him back to his cell but that's not all. He needs to know how he could escape.

"Somebody tell me, how could he escape?" Ben asked

Nobody say a word. They also did not know why he escaped.

"Hey, are you guys' deaf" He yelled "If you do not know then find it, please"

Everyone is panicking and tried to find an answer for him. Some open the computer while the other opens the CCTV system to check his cell. Ben understood how his grandpa Max felt when he managed this place.

Ben turns back to himself and walks back to the office but he found Helen at the lift. She said it's lunch time.

***Cafeteria***

They are eating their food. Helen ordered Cesar salad and spaghetti with homemade tomato sauce while Ben ordered club tuna sandwich and Mr. Smoothies. She see Ben made a worry face. She believed he wonder about this morning accident since other magister absent.

Magister Patelliday is on his trip with Magistrata. They said they gone for a few weeks. Rook's also busy with Night Blinding antidote and clean up Kundo messed. Ben is the only magister who managing the HQ.

She reaches her hand and grabs his hand. She wants to comfort him.

"Ben, I know what you worried" She said "But you are not alone. You have me and Gwen"

"I knew honey. I worried, we might have a traitor in the organization" He said

"What! Why?" She surprised

"I did not mean a traitor now. I mean in the future" He explain "Look at the past, we fought with renegade plumbers and Servantis. I worried about someone I knew is going to be my arc enemy."

"You mean Kevin, right?" She guessed

"Yes, he is my enemy, again." He sighed

"Ben, that's a future" She said softly "Do not worry too much. You should focus on today.

"You are right." He said "I really should focus today."

He is sending a tickle monster on her hand and smirked. She tried to stop him. She worried about someone might see them but no. They are sitting in the corner which a few people.

"Stop it Ben" She giggled

"I will, just yet" He replied

He kept teasing her until someone is walking toward them. She is Molly Gunther. She came to report him about morning accident.

"Sir, here is you report." She handed to him and walked away.

They read it together. They know the plumber process to imprison. It starts with write down general criminal information such as name and birth mark. Then, agent brings criminal to the prison with hand cuff. They will release the hand cuff after criminal is in the cell.

From what they read, everything looks totally right until they noticed something. Helen's pointing at it.

"Ben, did you see that?" She asked

"Yea, that's must be a reason but who did it?" He said "We will find the answer at my office."

***Ben's office***

Helen is searching something from the database. Ben also helps her by giving her a shoulder massage

"Is it hit a spot?" He asked

"Ahhhh that is it baby" She moaned "move a little bit left"

"As you wish" He replied

Finally, they found what they were looking for, it's on the screen.

"Ben, what should we do?" she asked

"Well, it is not a strong evidence for me to make an order but I think we need to call our back up." He said

Helen smiled and knew who Ben is talking about. He grabbed his phone and called.

"Hey Gwen, we need you tonight, we will meet you outside the HQ" He said.


	12. Chapter 12 Deathly Nine

Ch 12

***The HQ***

***Mid-night***

In the prison block, there is a male shadow that is doing something with computer. Oh no, he is accessing to control system. Look like he needs to unlock every cell block in here. Where are guards? Oh poor agents, Morty and Bryk knocked out on the floor. This guy must be great in martial art enough to knock them without trick an alarm.

"Hold it right there" Big Chill yelled

He stunned from Ben's yelled. He turns and saw the new Ben team. It's consisting of Ben, Gwen, and Helen. Ben and Helen wear their usual cloth but Gwen got a new look. She is wearing a cloth that look like Gwen 10k. She also ties her hair to make a pony tail even though it still short.

They stranger tried to cover his face but it useless, they knew who they are talking with but why he did this.

"You do not need to cover your face, Brannigan" Ben said

"You knew, how?" He asked

"We checked the CCTV record and paper work" Helen said "You and your team captured Trumbipular and put him in his cell."

"But you did not lock him properly, you use a wrong hand cuff to lock him" Ben explained "That's why he escaped from the cell before it lock down"

"You have no prove" He objected

"Truth, we cannot find an evidence to arrest you" Ben said "That's why we were waiting for you."

"We could not believe you are going to do it again so quickly" Helen said

Suddenly, he pull his pistol and aim at Ben but there is someone who faster than him.

"Boom"

Gwen shoots her mana shot at his hand. He dropped it and screamed. She did not want to kill him. She just needs to disarm him. She prepared to shoot again just in case Brannigan does something stupid.

"Give up Brannigan. We are more than you" Ben said

"Never!" He yelled and tried to grab his pistol.

Unfortunately, he is frozen from Big Chill breath.

"Why didn't he give up?" Ben said

Helen and Gwen is checking the computer while Ben trying to wake two big guys up.

"Hey, Morty and Bryk wake up" He said "Are you okay?"

"What happen?" Morty said

"Brannigan knocks you guys" He explained "How?"

"Brannigan?" Bryk said "No sir, we were fighting with a woman."

"?" Ben surprised

"Arkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Helen and Gwen screamed from the electric shock

Ben turned and saw they collapsed and there is a female figure stood on their unconsciousness body. Even though he could see her back only but he knew her specie, she is Sotoraggain but he never saw him before.

She turns and face with Ben. He surprised how she looks, she look similar to Eight Eight but she taller than her. Actually, she might taller than any Sotoraggain he faced. Her armor is coating in shining black color. When she hit the light, her reflection show how her body perfectly. Her big chest, slender waist and perfect round ass are good enough to make men submitted to her. She has a red spider mark on her fore head which relate to her extra eight spider robot legs behind her back.

Ben wants to charge her but he concern Helen and Gwen safety. He is watching her. She did not do anything, she just looks at Ben like she wonders or thinks something.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked "Let's them go"

She did not say a word. She still looks at him.

"Oh, I forgot. You cannot talk my language" He mocked "How about hand language?"

"You do not need to try so hard like that, Mr Benjamin" She said

Oh my god, she could listen and speak his language, this really make him surprised. His eyes and mouth are opened widely. She giggled and walked toward him slowly and swaggers. She leave Helen and Gwen without harm them. The reason he's frightening and sweating is her eight legs. It's moving like it has a life.

"You can talk!" He surprised "Who are you?"

She giggled and walk around him and said "I can do more than talk. People called me "Deathly Nine"."

"Good to see you, Deathly Nine" He replied "I believed you knew me already"

"Ha ha, I like your spirit, Ben" She laughed "No wonder why my little brothers and little sister cannot capture you, I could see through you."

"Oh yeah, what do you see?" He said

"You want to know" She replied "I see. I see. I see MY PREY"

She charges him with her whole body. Ben become intangible and passes through her. He left her in the frozen tomb.

"Piece of …" before he finished his sentence, he heard a frozen tomb is breaking.

He turns and sees she is tearing it apart with her extra spider leg. He need to freeze her again but no. She uses one of it to shoot at him. It's not a normal bullet but electric bullet. It did not hurt him must when it hit but it made him paralyzed a little by little.

He needs to turn the table. He sees an emergency alarm but it behind her and his time is running out. It's not enough to be intangible and sneak behind her. He needs to be another alien but whom. He does not know what her spider legs could do. If he turns randomly, the result will be the worst.

She's still busy with the frozen tomb. Ben decided to turn back to himself and hided. From where he is hiding, he could see everything included her. Gwen and Helen are still unconsciousness but they might waken up if he holds her a little longer.

Finally, she released from the frozen tomb, she look around to find him.

"Oh Ben, come out come out where ever you are" She said while walking around.

"Whammmm"

She used one of her spider leg piece through the metal box and tears it apart. It makes a metal box look like a jelly.

"You are not here" She said seductively "Let's see behind the second curtain."

She found him. He was hiding behind the metal box which near the exit door. He rolls and rolls again. His omnitrix is ready but she kept attacking him without a rest. She hunts him down until dead end.

"Damn it." He thought

"I am going to enjoy this moment as long as I wanted" She smirked and licked her lip.

"Boom Boom Boom" "Phew Phew Phew"

She was attacked from behind. She turned and saw Gwen and Helen are shooting at her with everything they got. Gwen used mana shot while Helen shot her blaster. Unfortunately, they could not piece her armor. She just stands there and takes damage.

"Is this your best shot?" She yelled "I am so disappointed"

She indulges in her armor. She confident too much and forget her enemy, Ben. The green light was bright behind her. She knew she made a huge mistake. She turned and saw Diamondhead who glaring at her.

He punches her face. It's really work, she fly through Gwen and Helen and hit with the wall. They run to him and prepare to fight. That's right, she is not give up yet. She shoots a poison dart from her spider legs.

"Holy shit, get behind me" He yelled and created diamond wall to protect them.

"Watch out" Gwen yelled

Deathly Nine is coming fast with her jet pack. She is going to charge them while diamond wall still there. She must be crazy.

"Poooooow" She really gets through it. She charges at Ben only. She hit him with her full speed against wall.

"Araghhhhhh" Ben yelled with painful.

She is going to stab him with giant needle.

"Goodbye hero" She said

Fortunately, Gwen cast spell finished on time. It's a compelling spell. The purple chains come out of the portal and tie it up. Its stop her needle before stab Ben's heart.

"Not so fast" Gwen said "Helen, now."

Helen is going to shoot her blaster again but this time she aims for her spider joint.

"Phewwwww" She shot

"Booom" One of it explored

"How about that?" Ben mocked "Arghhhhhhhh"

He yelled and slashes her with diamond sword. At least her armor cannot against diamond, he succeed to slide her hand. She released him and step back. He almost cut her hand but no it still attach to her arm. He believed she cannot use it anymore.

"Umm, there are some upgrades I need to do with my armor" She said like nothing happen. "I really want to kill you now, Ben"

She smirked and releases a smoking gas from one of her spider leg. It's make a blind condition to them except her. She uses her bionic eyes to look for her prey. She saw Gwen and Helen who stand where they are but she ignored to strike them. She is heading to Ben who tried to find his team.

Ben wants to call them but that's mean give a position to the enemy. Therefore, he stands still and listens. He feels something. It's Gwen. He could know where she are since their soul connected. He also believed Helen is staying with her. Now, where is Deathly Nine?

She is sneaking behind him. She really want to kill even she took so many damage. Then, she heard something.

"Beep Beeep Beeeeep" the alarm activated

Deathly Nine look around and found Helen just presses the emergency alarm. Now, every plumber in the building is coming here with a full weapon. She did not have a chance to escape, right?

"Surrender now" Diamondhead said "You cannot escapes"

She laughed and shoots her mini rocket at the ceiling. She made a hole that large enough for her to escapes.

She strikes him with spider legs. His head is spinning. She is really could escape from them. She climbs up and walks in the hole but she leaves a message before she left.

"You will see me again, Ben 10" She mocked "This time, I am just pay a visit and play with yours but next time, I am going to kill you"

She left with laughing. Ben and his team accepted they totally defeated. He believed this is not her full potential.

At the same time as back up arrived, Ben asked them to bring Morty and Bryk to the hospital and lock Brannigan up in the highest security area. He wants to interrogate him tomorrow. The medic team asked them to stay here first. They want to check them.

After checked, they said they can go. Ben got a minor injury while Gwen and Helen have a minor electric wound. They are so lucky after fight with her. Ben said he is going to deliver them.

***Mark DX 10***

They are heading to Ben's home. Ben is thinking about what happen today while Gwen and Helen are talking something else. Tonight, it's too serous for them to think, they want to forget about it for now.

"Hey Ben, do you want to buy Mr. Smoothies" Helen asked softly

"…" He did not hear her

"Ben Ben Honey" She called him again and again

Helen is going to cry and mad. Her boyfriend does not care or listen to her. Fortunately, Gwen was there and she knew how to call attention when Ben acts like this. She slaps his head. It's really work, he stop the car and look back at Gwen

"What?" He wondered

"Look what have you done, Mr." She said and point at Helen who is going to cry

"Helen, I am sorry" He said

"It's okay Ben" She replied "I know you worried about what happen today but I want to cheer you up"

"She said we should go to Mr. Smoothies" Gwen explained "You should be happy to have her as future wife. None of your girlfriend ever invites you to Mr. Smoothies."

"Okay, we are going to Mr. Smoothies" He said "My treat"

"Duu, you are our husband" Gwen exclaimed "beside, you are the only one who got the highest salary, right?"

"How did you know?" He wondered

"Helen told me" She said

"Sorry, she said it is important for our kids future plan" Helen explained

"…" He could find a word to say

"That's not all, Helen." Gwen said "We also need to think about our own house, car, life insurance, retirement, and etc."

"Gwen, you think too much" Ben objected "We still have time to think about that"

"So, why do you not think now?" She said "And do not try to save some money without told us. We will find it and you are going to pay the interest."

"Yes, there is no secret among us" Helen yelled

Ben really wants to cry but it's made his heart feel warmth. This could say another feeling when you have a happy family.

***Somewhere on earth***

Deathly Nine is heading to her hideout. It's an old factory. She walk in there and looking for someone.

"Oh you are back" Male voice said "You look pretty awful. Take a seat, I will fix you."

She sat on the chair that looks similar to dentist's chair.

"Tell me what happen" He asked

"Let's say I got a minor problem but I got what our boss wanted" She said "Doc, make me stronger, I need to get stronger to beat them"

"Relax, I am fixing you" He said "I can make you stronger but you need to rest first."

"Beep Beep Beep"

"I believed our boss just calling us" He said and opened the screen

"Did you get what I wanted" Female voice said from the screen

"Its right here boss and trust me nobody know about it" She said while waved USB

"What about Brannigan" She asked

"He did not have a chance to say anymore." She replied

"Good, now we can move second step" She laughed


	13. Chapter 13 Undercover

Ch 13

***The HQ***

It's been three days after Deathly Nine strike the HQ. Ben is so busy from reading a report. There are so many bad news came up. First, Brannigan was dead in the cell. From the autopsy, it explained his death because of deadly poison.

For the reason why Brannigan betrayed is grudge against Ben and his team. His ex-teammate talked he want to ruin the plumber for let Ben to be Magister and last incident is the last straw for him. They did not know how Brannigan and Deathly Nine met but they talked about his tablet. It's located at his apartment in Bellwood.

Second report is other Magisters are busying with their job. They cannot leave it and come to help him. Max also did not response to emergency call. Ben concerned about this. He will check him later.

Third report is the information damage. They still cannot find what she might take. Blukic and Driba are searching and scanning everything in the main frame. They do not want the same problem as Manny did. They said it might take for a week before they can write a full report.

The last and the worst is about Deathly Nine. They do not have any information about her. She has no birth information, criminal history, bank account, and everything. It's like she does not exist in the universe.

At least there is some good news for Ben and Helen, Gwen is returned. She said she ready and wants some action like she used to be. Now, they are talking in Ben's office.

***Ben's office***

Ben is sitting on his chair while Gwen and Helen are reading a report. Ben want to read but he still injured and headache from last battle. Therefore, he asked them to read for him.

"Which one we should talk first?" Helen asked

"I really want to take a look grandpa." Gwen requested "I am so worry about him. He might did something stupid"

"Gwen, I understand. I also want to check him" Ben said "But we have a job to do. If grandpa max is here, he will tell you the same as I just said"

"You are right" She replied "Then, what should we do?"

"How about we look at Brannigan autopsy and talk?" Helen suggested "From what I read, we have at least two clues. It's from his computer and the poison"

"Go on" they said and listen

"I believed his tablet is still there" She said "It's because his apartment is also under plumber management and we ordered to secure his room. Nobody can get in or out."

"Wait, why do they not bring the tablet to use?" Gwen wondered

Ben sighed and said "Last time, we lost Morty and Bryk who are the most stronger among agent. We also cannot ask the alpha squad to help us after Brannigan incident."

"Everyone is talking about their loyalty and behavior" Helen said "There is a rumor; Magistrata might disband the alpha squad."

"That's mean we need to get it by ourselves, right?" Gwen said

"Yep, but after we find other magister to take care the HQ or we must stuck here for a long time" Ben sighed "Forget about that, Helen please continue"

She opens the wide screen and then picture and data is coming out. She point at the name of the poison.

" _It called Dieffenbachia_ **aka** **Dumbcane**. It has a microscopic needle-shaped crystals of calcium oxalate called raphides. The effects are oral irritation, excessive drooling, and swelling. And then the victims tongue, mouth, and throat are effectively immobilized, while tissues become so swollen that the airways are blocked, leading to death." She explained

"Okay, we knew what it is so we can find where did she get it, right?" Ben asked

"Unfortunately, no, the Dumbcane is the poison plant on earth. It's not hard to get it." She said "She might found by herself or bought from black market. We need more than a week to find her resource."

"We should try first" Gwen said "It might hard but we need to use every clue we have."

Ben order agents to find it. He ordered through his intercom. He does not specific period of time but he asked as fast as they could. Agents are accepted and left.

"Okay, one topic done and more topics to go" He said "What about Deathly nine? What do we know about her?"

"We do not have any information about her" Helen said "We checked everything about Sotoraggian. The result is none. It's like she never exist before until we fought her"

"According to the report, you said she is the big sister of those bounty hunters who are hunting you, right?" Gwen said "Then, we need to find and interrogate them. They must know something"

"Good" He said and open his intercom "Agent Elliot, do you copy, over?"

"Yes, Magister Ben" He replied "How can I help you, over?"

"Can you bring me the location of Sixsix, Sevensenven, and Eighteight, over?" He asked

"Right away, sir, over" He replied and the intercom turn off

"Now, we need to talk about our strategy against Deathly Nine." Ben suggested "What do we know about her after we fought."

"She can talk our language" Gwen said "We never know Sotoraggian could. She might have something different from the other."

"Her armor is something beyond her sibling" Helen exclaimed "It's stronger enough to endure or attack. Last time, I set my blaster level at max but she treated it like a toy."

"Yeah, even she punched by Diamondhead at face, her helmet have not broken or scratched" Ben yelled "That's freaking me out."

"Do not forget spider robot leg at her back" Gwen said "I believe it is her primary weapon and equipment. It's like a utility belt."

"It's a dangerous weapon but we knew it weakness" He said "Helen could destroy it with her blaster, right honey?"

"Ben, we can destroy it if we aim for the joint, but I do not she will let us did it again" She sighed "Last time is a lucky shot. Normally, it move freely and unpredictable, I cannot aimed it."

"Well, at least we have "The lucky girl" with us, right Gwen?" He laughed

He does not want them too serious. He needs to change the mood. Gwen and Helen look each other and laugh until they got a call from Rook.

"Hey, Rook, what do you want?" Ben asks while tried to stop laughing "How is your situation?"

"Most of Night Blinding victim has been cured" He replied "My team and I will get back to the HQ in two days, I guess."

While they are talking, Gwen and Helen are gossiping something. It's like they want to tease Ben. Helen walks to his right while Gwen takes his left. Ben looks at them and wonders, what are they trying to do?

Helen opens his cloth and sends a tickle monster at his belly. He is twisting but does not laugh. He endures her attack. Normally, tickle monster is not a problem to him but her claws are something else. He feels a sense of thrilling from her technique.

"Ben, do you hear me?" Rook asked

"Y…Yeah" He reply while try to stop her "I heard you"

"Helen, if you do not stop now, I swear you are going to pay for a worthy cost" He gossiped

"Rook, do you have a report?" He asked "We sent it to you yesterday."

"Yes, I have it in my hand." He replied "What do you want me to do?"

Unfortunately, she does not scare instead she play harder and aggressive. She is tickling his chest and belly at the same time. He tried to stop her again but Gwen involved. She bites his ear and chew. He moans softly and twists. He feels electric shock from his head to feet. They are messing with him and they are not going to stop for now.

"What do you want me to do, Ben?" He asked

Helen and Gwen whisper him to answer back. It would be bad if he does not say word. Ben is thinking what he wants to say but no. He is attracting by their action. He need to stop them before he continue his communication. He press pause on the intercom and deal with them.

He start with kissing Gwen while Helen watching. She saw their tongue are entwining with each other. Gwen moan with a lovely voice while Ben kissing her neck. They keep messing around with each other until Helen wants some too.

"Not fair" She whisper "Do not leave me alone. Kiss me, Ben"

He turns his head and kisses her deep while his hand is playing with Gwen. Her sweet smelling mouth made him fancy and dream. Gwen grabs his hand and put it on her chest. It feels softy and bounce. Her chest is the first rate goods. The three of them keep messing around each other like a snake in mating season until Ben stop.

"We will continue our activity later" Ben said "Now, let's me finish Rook."

He kisses them again before he sits back on his chair and push resume on intercom

"Sorry, buddy. I got some emergency call" He excused "What did us talking?"

"I am asking you about yesterday report" He replied "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh yeah, I want to inform you about our brand new enemy" He said "She is a dangerous one"

"She? Who is she?" He wondered

"You are not going to believe" He exclaimed "She is the big sister of Sotoraggian bounty hunter. She also can talk our language"

"Wow, that's…" He stunned

"I know it crazy" He said "Anyway, I want to warn everyone, do not engage with her no matter what. Escape is the best choice."

"Got it" He replied "Anything else."

"Oh, can you contact Elliot?" Her said "We are hunting her sibling. If you find anyone, bring them in."

"Okay." He said "Ben, can I say something?"

"Sure" He replied "What is it?"

"I know it is not my business but doing adult stuff at the office is inappropriate. That's all, Rook out." He said and ends the call

Their face turn red and steam is coming out of their head. They are so embarrassed when friend's discovery they messed up with each other especially Gwen. She does not want everyone think, she is a slut or bitch. They keep silent for a while until Ben say something

"We should stop our activity at my office" He said "Who agree, say yes"

"Yes" They say unison.

***At Brannigan apartment***

Ben team arrived with Mark 10 DX. They meet with agents who stay on guard here. They report no sign of stranger around here and nobody touch anything in the room as he asked. They give him a key card and number of room. Its room number 808. It locates at eighth floor of building B.

"Alright, let move on" He said

They are walking to the building B. It's not far from the front gate, they walk for five minutes to arrive. It's a normal apartment each floor have at least five rooms. They walk inside and take a lift.

"Ding" Lift opened and they walk out

Finally, they are arrived the eighth floor. They walk to his room and open it when they are arrived. They got inside and found the notebook in the kitchen. Helen opens it and start hacking while Gwen is touching the furniture. She is using clairvoyance and dowsing.

Ben is walking around the room. He saw a family picture and then he picks it up. It has father, mother and Brannigan. He should have a happy family but one mistake changes everything. He became a blackleg to the plumber and died. They seize his medal and everything they gave it to him. He will have a normal funeral without honor.

"Ben and Gwen, I got it" Helen yelled "You need to watch this."

They walk to her and saw, Helen is watching something from the notebook. She turns it to them. What appears in front of them is a video file which recording Brannigan.

"If you see this video that means I am dead already" He said "I am Brannigan, the leader of alpha squad. I am working on undercover mission."

"What?" They yelled and look at each other.

"There is a rumor spreading in the plumber organization" He said "It's about new renegade plumber. Magistrata and I are the only one who knew. We believe their primary objective is disbanding the plumber."

Ben pause it and looks around outside of the room. There is no one out there. This file video is the top secret file. If this file spread to the outsider, it will be the hell from the plumber.

"Okay, we are clear to continue" He said

"Magsitrata asked me to act like a bad guy and entered to the cell." He said "She hoped we might find someone who knew about them. She was right. After I left the cell, there is a mysterious call direct to me. I contacted them and met with Deathly Nine."

"I hope you got something for us, Brannigan" Ben thought

"At first, they believed I am a betrayer but now I am not so sure about that" He said "They are suspecting me even in my room, I felt not safe anymore. I hoped whoever watches this video will find…"

"Booom"

Someone just blow the window at the kitchen room. Ben and his team fall to the ground because of explosion. They still have consciousness but they wander who attacked them. Luckily, the explosion does not do any damage to the notebook.

Ben looks around and sees Gwen and Helen are trying to stand up. He also needs to stand up. Then, they heard some jetpack sound. It came from the broken window. They saw three shadows are coming inside of the room.

When they look at them carefully, their eyes open widely because of they are suspects who they want to catch. They are the familiar Sotoraggian bounty hunters; Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight, they are here.

Unfortunately, they saw them and notebook already. Sixsix is grabbing something from his backpack then he throws it to Helen. Ben sees it in slow motion. It's a HE grenade and it is heading to Helen and notebook direction.

Ben slams his omnitrix and intercepts it on the air. The grenade explore in front of him. Gwen and Helen cannot see Ben alright or not. The explosion smoke is everywhere.

"Ben!" They yelled as the smoke is fading away. They see alien shadow who is regenerating himself after took the grenade.

"Helen, take the notebook and run" Swampfire yelled "Gwen, time to rumble"


	14. Chapter 14 capture and sleep over

Ch14

Helen grabbed the notebook and start running while Ben and Gwen charge the bounty hunters. Sixsix jumped over them and tried to pursuit Helen. Sevenseven activate energized knuckles while Eighteight pull power swords from her backpack. Unfortunately, Sixsix succeed to jump over them but cannot follow Helen. Ben grabs his leg and smashes him on the floor. He yells with pain but still consciousness.

***Ben vs Sevenseven and Sixsix***

Ben raises his foot and prepares to stump Sixsix's head but Sevenseven interrupt and save his little brother life. He strikes at Swampfire's upper body. He does successful to land a jab at his body and face. Ben felt electric shock, every time he took a punch. Sevenseven punched and danced like a pro boxer. Ben fights back with his Muay Thai fighting-style.

Ben blocked his fist by get closer to him and grabbed his neck and then he hit him with his knees. Ben keeps switching between left knee and right knee in order to make it hard to block. At first, Sevenseven tried to punch his flank but it useless. He cannot punch him efficiency because they are too close to swing his fists.

He exclaimed every time when Ben hit him. His armor's starting to shock and error. His vision is dazzle and unclear. Then, he heard Ben yelling. He does not why but it at least helps him released from Ben's grapple technique.

The reason that made Ben yelled is the pain from Sixsix's energy buzz saw. He got up in time to save his older brother. He sliced his back. Ben could feel a big wound on his back. He let Sevenseven hit the floor and face with Sixsix.

Sixsix think different from his older brother. He step back and create the distance between him and Ben. He does not want to fight close combat with him after he saw what happened to Sevenseven. Ben tried to get closer but no, Sixsix keep swinging his energy buzz saw to protect himself from Ben. Then, he felt something strange. It's like Sixsix is calling his attention and buying some time.

***Gwen vs Eighteight***

Gwen was fighting with Eighteight by enhancing her fist and feet with mana. It made her strong and endures enough to fight against Eighteight's power swords. At first, Gwen want to strike first but Eighteight did not allow. She dash at her with power swords. She aimed for her chest. Gwen tried to stop it with her hands but she stabbed so fast. Therefore, she only deflected it by using mana barrier

It slices her left shoulder instead of piece through her chest. Luckily, it is a minor wound but she might have an anemia if she fights for a long time. Eighteight pursuit and continue striking. She swings her swords like a hurricane. Gwen creates the mana barrier to protect her but no. Eighteight's swords cut it like a cake until Gwen stick with the wall.

Eighteight see, it's a chance to finish her. She prepares to cut her head off. She dash and swing her sword. Then, she felt something is not right. She saw Gwen smirked. She just noticed, there is a purple light shining from the ceiling. She looked up and saw, the mana wall that Gwen creating while they fought.

Gwen just set up a trap on her. She stunned and looked at Gwen who waving and saying something to her.

"You loss" Gwen said and slammed the mana wall on Eighteight. She smashed her like a cockroach in the kitchen. Unfortunately, her trap cannot finish her, the bounty hunter who trained and experienced from the battle field for a long time. She stopped it with her both hands.

Gwen stunned but did not give up. She pressed harder and harder. She really wants to finish her with this trap. Eighteight can endure it and strike back. Her waist pocket opened automatically and something come out. Gwen cannot see it clearly until it rolled and hit with her feet.

She saw a bunch of small grenade. She cancelled the mana wall and raises the barrier to protect her. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact but no, it is a smoke grenade. She used to distract Gwen from her. The next thing Gwen saw is Eighteight fist. She lands it on her chin and knocks her out.

***Back to Ben vs Sixsix***

Finally, he knew what they are planning. They want to finish Gwen first by let her fought with Eighteight while he busy with these two bounty hunters. He already saw what happen to Gwen. He forgets everything and charge at Sixsix with full strength. He does not worry about his energy buzz saw anymore. He wants to finish him as fast as he could and go to help Gwen.

Sixsix managed to slice his left hand but it is a decoy to let him get closer. Ben grabs and squeezes his head. He is screaming from pain and trying to escape but it too pain to concentrate. Ben saw his arm is bleeding but it does not a problem. He smashes him with the wall. He hit him again and again until he does not move.

He released him and saw his helmet is broken. He could see his real face. It's the ugliest face he ever saw. He looks around to fight but Eighteight and Sevenseven are gone. They left Gwen who lying on the floor without hurt or capture her.

"Damn it" He yelled

They must follow Helen. He tried to contact Helen while waking Gwen up. Even though she did not answer him but Gwen is okay. She stand up and ready to go. They do not have a time to take a lift. Gwen creates mana stairs from eighth floor to the ground and she takes a lead. Ben keeps calling her but she does not response. At least they knew where she is by using Gwen dowsing, her location is a few block from here. They are heading to her and hoping she will be okay.

***Helen vs Kraab***

She is fighting with Kraab who was waiting outside of the building. When she saw him at first, she decided to run as Ben said but he keeps following until she is cornered at blind alley. She could climb if there is no electric fences surround her.

"Give the notebook to me" Kraab ordered and walk closer.

"Never" She yelled and holds her bag closer "If you want it, you need to kill me first"

"Ha ha" He laughed "As you wish."

He throw pincer at her and tried to grab her. She managed somehow to dodge it but it always hit the wall. It made a hole on the wall. She does not want to imagine what will happen if it hit her. Helen fights back with her laser pistol. She keeps shooting at him when she has a chance.

At first, she fired at his body and joint but it too tough to piece through. She needs to change the target before she exhaust and her laser pistol run out of energy. Kraab does not waste his chance. He keeps pushing her with pincer and release smoking gas. It's made her vision bad and poor. She could not see him but he can.

His thermographic vision becomes the biggest advantage in this fighting. He saw her clearly enough to catch her and he did it. The smoke is fading away and the vision become clearly and they can see what happen.

Kraab is captured Helen with his pincer. He grabs her waist. She tried to escape but it too tight. He brings her closer to him. It closer enough to take her bag away. He opened it and surprised. The notebook was not in there. She tricked him.

"Where is the notebook?" He yelled

"In your face" She mocked and laughed

"You!" He is going to crush her with pincer but Helen closes her eyes with visor and throws something at his face. His robot eyes open widely. He knew what it is. It's a flashbang. Unfortunately, it explored before he close his eyes. She made him temporally blind.

Finally, he released her. Helen used this chance to pass through by crawling under him. It quite risky but it worth to try and she made it. She does not escape only. She left some gift for him. His eyes are back to normal and he found Helen's gone. He looks around to find her but something is calling his attention. He heard some weird noise from one of his legs. It's sound "Beep beep". He swore he is so familiar with sound like this.

When he knew what it is, he yelled "Dang" as the mini bomb which Helen attached with one of his legs explored. His leg flies away, across the street and hit with someone car. He falls down to the floor because losing his balance. The last thing he saw, Helen is carrying the notebook and smiling at him and then she ran away.

She is heading to Mr. Smoothies where she hides the notebook. When Kraab was following her, she needed some place that safe and they did not thinking about and Mr. Smoothies popped up in her mind.

She touches her plumber badge and tries to contact Ben. Unfortunately, during the fight, Kraab broke it with his pincer. The signal also out. She cannot tell them where she is. Helen wants to go to the apartment but she may be facing with other enemy.

Then, she heard some noise. She turned and saw Sevenseven and Eighteight are aiming the weapon at her. They are so closed to her. She knows she cannot dodge their attack from this distance. They said something she does not understand but she believed they want her to surrender and give the notebook to them.

She put the notebook down slowly and raises her hands. She does not want to do anything reckless. She just needs to buy some time and hope for her back up will be arrived. They keep the eyes on her. Sevenseven is the one who walk closer and take the notebook while his big sister is covering his back.

If something wrong happen, she will shot Helen at head and throw a smoke grenade to cover them and run. That's her plan. Sevenseven is opening the bag to check the notebook. It's in the bag. He walks back to his sister while pointing his gun at Helen.

Then, they are going to kill her. They aim their gun at her head by using laser point. Helen does not resist or do something. Instead she is smiling and having a confident that she will be okay. They think, she tried to scare them but this time Helen point behind them. They did not turn but prepare to fire

Suddenly, purple mana chains are coming from everywhere and compelling them. Helen used this chance to step aside. They can cut it but it keeps coming like a wave. They need to escape before it too late. Unfortunately, Eighteight is the only one who managed to escape successfully while her little brother still sticking with Gwen's spell

Eighteight was going to save him but she changed her mind because Swampfire has arrived. He threw vine seeds at him. It attaches to his armor and start rooting. Some of it penetrate his armor and stop him moving. Finally, he also out of combat same as his little brother. Ben success to recover the notebook from them but this is not finish. He also wants to capture Eighteight

He looked up and saw, she is running away with her jetpack but Helen does not allow. She is aiming for jetpack. She takes a deep breath before pull the trigger. The laser bullet is following her with full speed.

"Booooom"

Her jetpack just explored. Ben needs to accept in Helen's sharpshooter skill but this is not a time to congratulate. Eighteight is falling down from the sky. If there is on one receive her, she will die from hitting with the ground or at least paralysis.

Gwen knew what she needs to do. She creates a big mana pillow to support her. She put her down on the ground slowly and softly. Eighteight thought she is a nice person even though she is her enemy. She was right. When she touched with the ground, Gwen creates to mana wall and sandwich her. Eighteight is out of combat and fall on the ground.

"That's for what you did to me" Gwen mocked

"Easy tigress." Ben said "We need them alive."

"She deserved that" Helen yelled

They are talking and playing with each other while waiting for the reinforcement. Kraab managed to stand up even though he lost some of his legs. He is aiming his laser at them but it keeps shaking. He cannot aim properly. It's a same time as Ben saw him. Ben shoot fireball without thinking. It explored at his face and this time he finally knock out. He hit with the ground and shut down.

"I know you were there, Kraab" He said as the reinforcement arrived.

"We have four criminals" He said "Three are here and one at the apartment. I want to lock him up at maximum security cell"

"Yes sir" They said and prepare to move those criminals.

Ben is walking to Gwen and Helen who are waiting with medical team. They are doing some basic medical examination. They want to check him too but he does not need it. He asked them to leave him and his team alone.

"Ben, what do we do with the notebook?" Helen gossiped "Should we give it to Magistrata?"

"No" He replied "We need to watch it first"

"What?" Gwen frightened

"We do not know who our alliances anymore are" He explained "We need to know who we are fighting with."

"I agreed with you" Gwen said "But where?"

"We will watch it at my house" He said "Agreed?"

"Agree" They said

"Good, do not forget your sexy underwear and pajama" He mocked "I need it to wake me up for a whole night"

Gwen and Helen face turned red. They hit him with fists and say no.


	15. Chapter 15 Kai message

Ch 15

***At Ben's house***

Ben is preparing a food for today dinner. He went to the supermarket and bought some ingredient such as cheeses, ham, beacon, vegetables, and spaghetti. He is not good in cooking yet, but he can make some simple recipe such as Creamy three-cheese spaghetti, Cesar Salad and roasted Ham.

"Alright, everything is done, now I wait for them." He said and walked to the living room.

He sits on his favorite sofa and opens the TV. He is watching about today news even though Will Harangue kept blaming him for what happened today. Normally, he would angry and shut the TV but no more. He needs to be mature enough to listening everything. Who knew, it might be useful someday.

Then, the sumo slammer theme song is ringing. It came from his smart phone in his pants. He pulled it out and looked who calling him. His eyes open widely when he knew who called him. She is Kai Green, his first love and future wife. She will be mother of Ken if he married her.

He is not pick her called up yet. He did not talk with her for a while. He is wondering why she called him now. Normally, it ends up not so well. They are always arguing and fighting with each other. He takes a deep breath before answer her called but she hang up.

"Damn it" He thought

He is going to call her back but he heard a door bell. That could be Gwen or/and Helen. He needs to open it and call Kai after that.

"I am coming" He yelled and walked to the door.

He opens it and sees Gwen only. He looks outside and expects to see Helen too but no. She is not arrived yet.

"Who are you looking for?" Gwen asked

"I thought you girls will come together" He said

"She's texted me a message. She need to grab something first" She replied

"Ah, I see." He exclaimed "Let's get in the house. Wait, what do you bring today, Gwen?"

"It's my mother favorite recipe" She showed it "The meat loft"

"Awesome" He replied "I like it."

They walked in the house. Gwen is placing her food in the kitchen and looking what Ben prepared. She opened the pot and looked in the oven. Ben is standing behind her and waiting for appreciation.

"Wow, Ben" She exclaimed "I cannot believe in what I just saw. You can cook."

"Thank you" He said "I am going to be a daddy in the future. I need to know how to cook."

"I cannot wait to see you in the kitchen" She replied "What do we have here today?"

"Well, I have Cesar Salad as the starter" He explained "Creamy three-cheese spaghetti is the appetizer and the main course is roasted ham."

"Umm, yummy" She said "But I think you forget something."

"What?" He exclaimed. He looks and thinks what she talking about. He did not know what he forgets.

"Dessert, Ben" She said "Kids always like dessert. I read the books about rising kids. It said dessert is the good complement to reward kids after they ate food."

"How could I forget that?" He yelled "I like dessert too. Wait, when did you read those books?"

Gwen's face turned red whiles he looking at her. He smirks and get closer to her. She stepped back but he followed. He keeps pushing her until she hit with the wall. He looks at her embarrassing face.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked

"I am just thinking, Gwen" He smirked

"Thinking about what?" She wondered

"You are my wife already but we did not do "the husband and wife" activity yet." He said "We should do it now."

"What!" She yelled "NO!"

"Why not?" He asked "Are you embarrass or what? You are prepared to be the good mother already. Don't you want to meet Jinx?"

"I want too" She replied "But I want to take it slowly and be careful. Having a kid is not a game. There are many factors that we need to concern. Besides, I want some couple life experience before having a family."

"Ummm, I do not know what are you talking about?" He confused

She signed and said "I mean watch movie together, eat dinner in romantic restaurant, and everything that teenager couple did. I believed Helen want too."

"Oh I see" He exclaimed

Ben agreed with her. If they have kids right now, it will be a problem since they did not know who these new enemies are. It is a good thing to do in order to bond between them.

"Okay, Gwen" He said softly "I will slower my step down. I will make the fantastic teenager life for all of us. I swear."

"Good" She smiled "Can you step back a little bit? I need some space."

"Sure" He replied

He stepped back while Gwen walk out of the kitchen room. He followed but there is a new message from Kai. He almost forgot her already. He is going to open it but Helen arrived. She is talking with Gwen at the front door.

"Ben, you are not going to believe what Helen brought" Gwen yelled "Come and see, hurry."

"It's your favorite" Helen said

He drops his phone in the kitchen since he knew what Helen brought. It's must be Mr. Smoothies. He is running to them and saw Mr. Smoothies in Helen bag. She knew he did not drink it for two days already. It's so busy day since other Magister absented. She wants to boot him.

"Thank you so much, Helen" He said and kissed her. She moans a little bit before separated from him. It's because Gwen watching and giggling.

"Ben! Watch your manner, will you?" Helen said "We are outside of the house. People are watching us."

"My bad" He said "I am just so happy to drink it again. Let's get in inside before people burn us because of jealousy"

They get inside and sit in the living room except Helen. She headed to the kitchen and looked for some snack. She is starving from running with super speed. While she opening the refrigerator, she noticed the message in Ben's smart phone. She looked at it and saw Kai name as the sender. She did not read it but she turned the silence mode and put it back in the kitchen. Then, she walked to the living room.

She did not like Kai since she knew the relationship between her and Ben. She knew, this is wrong but how can anyone blame her. Especially, she heard about Kai wanted Ben as her pet. She cannot forgive her. She walked back and sat at Ben right side while Gen is on his left side. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked

"Don't you like it?" She wondered while looked in his eyes.

"I love it" He laughed "Gwen, how about this side? It's so lonely."

Gwen giggled and kissed his left cheek and said "Can we do some real work, please?"

"Okay" He said "Let see the video."

He opens the video file again and forwards it to where they interrupted.

"They are suspecting me even in my room, I felt not safe anymore. I hoped whoever watches this video will find the location of my primary suspect location. It's located in Detroit city. I also found Deathly Nine relating with Weapon Master of Techadon. That's all I found, Brannigan out." He said as the file ended.

Ben and Gwen signed and exclaimed after they heard Weapon Master of Techadon. Helen does not meet them before, so she is wondering why they look so exhausted after they heard it.

"What are wrong with you two?" She asked "Are Weapon Master of Techadon is the bad news?"

Ben signed and said "Yes, they are bad news. They are the developer."

"They are scientist." She said "Then, we should not have any problem to kick their smart ass, right?"

"It's totally opposite from you thought, Helen" Gwen said "They are weapons and technology research and development group. They keep developing the weapon to make it better, stronger and more profit."

"When we were beat their robot. They took it back and developed." He said "And put it back again and again. The plumber cannot arrest them because it's legal in the universe law."

"It's mean, if Deathly Nine or her armor is their product; they are developing her right now." Gwen said "We are in the big trouble."

"Then, we need to stop them now" She yelled

"That's not easy" Ben interrupted "Another bad news is their basement. It's always came with the full maximum massive security and defensive system. It's something that we cannot destroy or get through it easily"

"Do you remember last time, Ben?" Gwen asked "Who did we meet? Inspector something something."

"Inspector 13" He said "If he is the weakest among Weapon Master of Techadon, we are facing with the big trouble."

"What do you mean, Ben?" Helen wondered

"It's mean they have twelve more level of difficulty to make us worried." Gwen said "Ben, I think I knew what Deathly Nine took."

"What is it, Gwen?" He asked

"I believed she stole Galvan's information from us." She explained "Most of plumber's technology came from Galvan. It's not easy for outsider and bad people to access Galvan's technology directly at their home town. Therefore, she sneaked to our HQ and stole it."

"Wow that is the bad news" Helen yelled "We need to do something."

"Yes but how?" Gwen asked "Ben, do you have any idea?"

He is thinking carefully and says "We are not going to do anything officially."

"WHAT!" They yelled "What do you mean by that?"

"First, we do not know who are our enemies in the plumber. We cannot say anything except Magistrata." He explained "If we move reckless, enemies will stay low profile and disappears. Then, Brannigan sacrifice will be wasted."

"Second, even we know who they are, can we beat them?" He questioned "Last time, we luckily to beat Deathly Nine. She must be stronger and better than the last time."

"The last thing is the puppet master or the master mind." He said "Whoever he or she is, he or she must be so rich and wealth enough to hire Weapon Master of Techadon exclusively. We need to make them surprised."

"How?" They asked

"We talk with Magistrata privately and ask her to deal with the problem alone. On the other hand, I want to assemble the Ben's family team."

"You mean?" They wondered

"Yep, I am going to follow the rest of my future wives and conquer them." He said "This is my sur…"

Unfortunately, Gwen and Helen are upset and angry after they heard his harem plan. They are nipping his cheeks with furious. They said they okay to share him with the rest of his future wives but it still hard to let it happen.

"Why you need to smirk like that?" Gwen yelled and pulling his left cheek "Are you thinking one of them, right? Who is she?"

"Ooooouch" He yelled "I thought you girls are okay. Stop pulling my…"

"Shut up and tell us who you are thinking of!" Helen yelled while nipping his right cheek "We might say you can marry with them but it did not mean we allow you willingly."

"That's right" Gwen groaned "Now; tell us who you are thinking of. Are you thinking about the crazy and longest tongue, Attea or Loomed the red bitch, right?"

"No" Helen said "He is thinking about Kai or Charmcaster, right? He could reach hand to them easily."

"Damn it" He thought

"Ooooh, I see" Gwen exclaimed "I do not want to see Charmcaster yet. You should call Kai. She is a god friend and teammate."

Unfortunately, Helen is the only one who did not to meet Kai yet. She knew this is bad but she still cannot make up her mind about Kai. She stops nipping his cheek and sit on his lap. Ben and Gwen wonder what she is doing.

"Honey, I think we need to take a break." She said softly and seductively "How about we eat a dinner now?"

"Well, we can eat if you girls hungry" He asked

"I am so so" Gwen said "What about you, Helen?"

"I am a little bit hungry" She said "Let's prepare the dinner."

They agreed to stop talking about job and headed to the kitchen. Helen is the first on who arrived. She did not run for cooking but she wants to hide Ben's smartphone. She put it in the drawer before they came in. They saw her preparing a food. They are cooking and helping each other.

Gwen is heating her meat loft while Helen is looking a cheese sauce in the pot. Ben is the only one who did not cooking. Actually, he is looking for his smartphone. He knew it in here somewhere and he wanted to see and reply Kai's message. Unfortunately, he could not find it.

"Gwen, can you call my number?" He asked "I do not know where it is."

Gwen picked her mobile up and calls. He told them to be quiet. They heard something shaking. It came from the drawer. He opened it and found his smartphone.

"Thank you, Gwen" He said "How the heck it is in here."

"You always leave your stuff over the house" Gwen said "Like when we went with grandpa. You leave your stuff around the car. Helen, you can found his underwear in the kitchen."

Helen giggled while Ben embarrassed.

"Hey, you do not need to tell her about that" He yelled

"Tell me more, Gwen" She begged

"We will, sister" She replied "There are so many embarrassing stuff about his youth and we will talk after the dinner."

Ben sighed and let Gwen roasted him. He still wonders about his smartphone. He swears to god, he put it on the kitchen table.

"GOD DAMN IT" He yelled after he saw the message.

Gwen and Helen surprised and wondered what happen to him.

"Ben, what is wrong with you?" Gwen asked

"Is there something wrong?" Helen concerned

"Kai texted me a message" He said "She want me to pick her up at the airport. She said she will arrive at seven p.m."

They looked at the clock in the kitchen. It's already six. They need at least thirty minutes to the airport. He is going to be late if it has a traffic jam.

"We need to go, now." He said while grabbed his car key

"We?" Helen asked

"You girls need to help me" He said "Kai is going to tear me apart if I am late, I knew her. You need to be my bumper."

Gwen sighed but she will go with him. Helen is the only one that hesitating. Should she go with them? She knew Kai from the other. She did not see or meet her personally. These are good chance to know and learn about her but what happen if she is really hate her. Is Ben going to be unhappy? Is she a bad person?

"Helen, are you okay?" Ben asked while looked at her eyes.

She snapped from her thought and exclaimed. She does not know how to tell them. Ben hugged her while she confused and said "It's okay. You are worrying about Kai, right?"

"Yes" She replied quietly

"Do not worry" He said "You are going to like her. She is the nice girl, right Gwen?"

"Yes" She replied

"I am not worried about her, Ben" She said "I am worrying myself."

"What?" They yelled

She looked back at him and said "I heard so many things about you and Kai. It makes me jealous her."

Ben sat beside her and said "Why do you jealous her?"

"It's a woman thing" She said "I…"

Ben presses his lip on her. He is kissing her while Gwen watching them. Helen did not push him but she hugged him back and kisses him greedy. They keep messing each other until he stopped and said.

"Helen, if you have anything in your mind, please tell me. We will deal with it together." He said "I mean you too, Gwen. Now, do you feel better?"

"Yes" She said while inbreathed

"Good" He said "But there is another thing to do."

He smirked and walked to Gwen who standing at the door. Her eyes open widely. She knew what Ben thinking. She told him to stop or she is going to mad at him but no. Ben is walking closer and closer. She ran out of the house and headed to his car. He followed her and played chasing game around his car.

"Ben, I told you to stop." She said while running "I am so serious."

"Me too" He replied "Why don't you stop? Everything is going to be easy."

He keeps chasing her until Helen stopped them. She said there are traffic jams on the way. They need to go now or they are going to be late. Ben stops teasing her and open the car. Gwen sits beside him while Helen takes the back seat.

Gwen opens the GPS on DX Mark 10 and say "Ben, we need to take the…"

He did it again. He kissed her as he wanted. He stood up and leaned from his seat and kissed her. Helen shakes her head from his patience while Gwen moaning in his mouth. She is punching and hitting his back but he still kissing her.

He keep messing her until he satisfied and said "This is want you want, Gwen. You told me about teenager couple thing. Kissing is the basic of basic."

She wants to hit him again but it useless. She knew, it will motivate him instead. She just sits there and ignores him. Helen will be the only one she talks with. Ben did not regret in his action.

Actually, he laughs and says "If we will live together, I am going to mess up you girls three times a day. Do you like it?"

"No" They yelled as Ben drove his car to the airport. They are heading to meet Kai.


	16. Chapter 16 Unexpected guests

Ch 16

***At the airport***

They are waiting Kai at the waiting zone in the airport. The monitor said her plane has arrived but she did not come out yet. They wonder what happen to her.

"Trust me, she is waiting her luggage" He said "She always took many luggage with her, she is the woman, right?"

"Hey!" Gwen and Hellen yelled

"Damn it" He thought

"That is not fair, Ben" Gwen said "Women take a lot of stuff because we are always cautious. How many time I saved you by using my stuff when we travel together."

He said quietly "Many"

"See" She mocked "Men like you did not take too much stuff because you leave it to woman duty."

"You said the truth" Helen supported "He always asked me to put his stuff in my bag such as game and etc."

"Okay, I am wrong and you girls are totally right" He replied

"Good" Gwen yelled "Now, go and buy hot chocolate for me. What do you want, Helen? Tell him anything you want, it is his treat."

Ben looks at her and tried to say "what" but Gwen glare back. He chuckled and bows his head down. He knew she did not joking.

"I want the same as Gwen" She said

"Got it" He replied "If you meet Kai, call me, alright?"

"Agreed" They said

He walks away from them and head to the coffee shop. It located inside the airport. He ordered as they told him. The employee told him to take a seat first. His ordered will finish in fifteen minute. It because of there is many customers today.

Ben sighed before take a seat near the window. While he waiting, he is thinking how he should talk with Kai. He always has a problem when he talks with her. Most of the time, it will end with argument.

Then, he saw someone family. They have father as human while mother is the alien with three kids. They are playing and laughing at each other. It made him dream about his own future family. It would be good if he could meet his kids again.

Then, he sighed. He is worrying about their future. It is the longest way he ever faced. He did not know what Kia and the other will say when he told them.

"Huuuuh" He sighed

"Why did you sighed, Ben?" The lovely voice came from behind him.

Ben turned and exclaimed when he saw her "YOU!"

Deathly Nine is smiling at him. She did not have any weapon with her even spider robot leg. Today she is wearing a normal dress to cover her armor. She has a blue jean to cover her lower body while white shirt on the upper body.

"What do you want?" Ben glared and prepared his Omnitrix

She raised her hand as stop sign and said "I come here today to talk privately with you, Ben."

"Talk?" He questioned "Last time, we talked and end up with you tried to kill me. I do not think I want to talk with you."

Then, her lower helmet part opened. It made him saw her white pale skin and dark blue lip. She is a human. There is no way she could be Sotoraggian.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked "You are not Sotoraggian, right?"

She took a seat opposite from him and sits with her leg crossed. She sips her hot coffee and said nothing. Ben is knocking the table as he waiting for her. She ignored him and continues sipping her hot coffee.

"Okay, I am out of the here" He said and stood up to pick up his order.

Before he walks out of the coffee shop, she grabbed his hand and said "Are you mad?"

Ben did not know why but he cannot angry her when he heard her voice.

He sighed and said "Look, I need to go back to them. If you want to say something, please tell me now." "

You really care them." She replied "It made me jealous"

"Jealous?" He exclaimed "You got to be kidding me. We never know each other before. You are mocking me."

She stand up and look in his eyes and said "Don't you know "love at first sight""

Ben surprised and stepped back. His heart is beating faster and louder. He excited from her word. This is the first time; woman told him something like this.

"This is the trap" He thought "Ben, you need to focus or she will kill you when you unaware."

"Can I walk with you?" She asked "We can talk while walking"

"No!" He yelled "I do not know you have a weapon or not. The answer is definitely no."

She smiled and opened her shirt. Even though she has the armor to cover her but Ben still closed eyes with his hands. She took it off slowly and seductively. She wants to show him, she did not have a weapon.

"Alright" He said "We will walk together but please, put your shirt on first."She giggled and put it back.

Ben found they are the center of the attention while they walking together. People knew who he is but they did not know about her. Deathly Nine look elegance and beautiful even though she is wearing the armor. She has the perfectly woman sculpture. People can see and imagine her curvaceous.

"What do you want to talk?" He said while ignored people "You better talk before Gwen and Helen see you."

"First, I want you to know, I did not want to kill you" She replied "I just do my job."

"Really!" He mocked "It means, you are working for someone, right?"

"That's classified" She replied "Second, we will not see each other for a while. I need to hide myself."

"Hide?" He wondered "You just appeared and met me at the airport. Your sense of humor is terrible."

"I said the truth" She raised her voice

"Okay, I will pretend, I trust you" He said "Anything else?"

"Ben, will you love me if I am not your enemy?" She asked

Ben's stunned and confused. He cannot understand in her thought. There is no reason for her to fall in love with him, right? This could be another trick from her to lure him or make him confuse. It is effective.

"How the heck I know?" He replied "You are my enemy…"

He found she is bowing her head down. She is sad from his word. Ben cannot believe, she could look pitiful like this. He wants to comfort her but that is totally wrong. He can hear her crying. It made him felt guilty.

"I am sorry" He said softly while stopped walking and looked at her. "Look, I did not mean to hurt your feeling but we are the enemy that is the truth."

She replied while sobbing "There are many girls who used to be your enemy but now you are her friend such as Attea and Looma, right?"

Ben chuckled from her words. Attea and Looma might not be his friend but they will be his future wife. If he looked back in the past, he had a lot of ex-girlfriend who turned to evil such as Elena. If she did not crazy, she might be one of his wives.

"What you just said, it is half-true." He said "They are my friend but not the real friend. Attea is the crazy girl who wants to possess everything she wants. She almost conquered the world. On the other hand, Looma is the power girl who solves every problem by fist. She was my ex-fiancé but I done with her already."

She giggled and said "You did not need to explain to me in the detail. I am teasing you."

"What!" He exclaimed and looked at her.

Before he could say something, she grabs his face with both hand and kisses him. Ben did not resist because he surprised and stunned. Instead he enjoys kissing with her. Their lips are touching and breaking from each other again and again.

They are kissing like they saw in the love movie. Her lip is so soft and charm. Actually, Ben was watching her lip all the time. Every time she moved her lip, He felt under her control and got sucking deeper in her mouth.

She sucks him from his lip to his tongue. Ben is enjoying her kissing technique. If he needs to compare her with Gwen and Helen, Deathly Nine is the major league player. She took a lead and made him follow her steps.

Their tongue keeps touching with each other but she inserted in his mouth and deep down to his throat. It made him suffocated but he is really enjoyed with it. He never felt something like this before.

She breaks up with him and put him down on the floor. Ben can stand by himself, but he almost run out of air. Luckily, she did not mess up his drinks.

"I am sorry, Ben." She said softly "I cannot resist your charm. I want to eat you right here and right now."

"You just ate me, woman" He smirked "You are the craziest woman I ever met. I like you."

"What the heck I just said" He thought "She is your enemy. You lose yourself again, Ben Tennyson."

She smile and say "I am glad to hear that, Ben. I need to go before your girlfriends will find me with you."

She walks another but then she turns back and hugs him. She hugs him so tight and hard like the real lover hug.

"I want to meet you in another situation, Ben" She whispered "See you later"

And she walks away and disappears in front of him like she came. Ben stood there for a while before walk back to Gwen and Helen. He is thinking about her intention and should he tell his women about this or not.

While he is thinking, he found there are three girls talking with each other. Kai has arrived. She is the same person and appearance he saw in that lunatic game show. He makes his smiley face and walk toward them.

"Where the hell have you been, Ben?" Gwen yelled "Kai was here with us after you went to the coffee shop."

"I am sorry. I need to wait for you hot drink, here." He excused and gave her drink.

Gwen take a sip and yell "This is not the hot drink. It's a warm drink."

"Just drink it" He replied and walk to Helen and Kai who are looking and waiting for him.

"You are not off the hook, mister" Gwen muttered

"Hey, Kai. Good to see you again" He greeted while gave the drink to Helen.

"Good to see you too, Ben" She replied and smiled at him.

Then, the picture of their first kiss appears in their head. Their face turned red and embarrassed. They did not know what to say to each other. Especially, Kai, she remembered about their possibility future.

"Ben, you need to say something." He thought "It will be awkward, if you silence."

"What took you so long?" He asked "Are you have the woman problem stuff?"

"Ben! That is rude" Helen exclaimed and hit his shoulder

Kai smiled and said "Do not worry, Helen. I can deal with him. I had the problem but not the stupid woman stuff as you said."

Then, she pointed at her luggage and said "That's my problem, mister."

They saw the large and long suitcase which stands out of the rest. They wonder what it is. It's too big for cloth's suitcase. It must be something else but what.

"Wow, what the heck is that?" He asked

"I will tell you after we are at you house, Ben" She replied

"Fine, I… wait. My house?" He yelled "Are you going to live at my house? Nobody told me before."

"Just temporary beside I do not mind to live under the same roof with the man like you" She mocked

"What do you mean by that?" He glared at her and then laughed

The environment around them gets better and lively. Helen and Gwen are also enjoying and laughing for her teasing. The best way to annoy Ben is about his manhood.

"Hey, do your girls want to help me load up?" He asked

Helen is going to help him but Kai stopped her and said "You can do it by yourself. You are the man. Gwen. Helen. We should get into the car and let him do his job."

She crossed her arms with them and head to Mark DX 10 while Ben pushing the cart which full of her luggage. Ben did not hear what they are talking about but from Helen's face, they are doing fine.

"I wonder what she will say after I tell her about us" He thought

***In the DX Mark 10***

Ben and Gwen took the front seat while Kai and Helen sitting together at the back seat. They are heading back to his house but there is traffic jam. They are stuck on the highway. From the radio information, they might need at least an hour to reach his home.

"This is boring and lame" Ben exclaimed "Hey, do you want some special delivery from…"

"NO!" They yelled before he is going to use his Omnitrix.

"Since we will stick her for a while, why don't you tell me your whole story, Ben?" Kai suggested "You are Helen Wheel, right? How did you join his team? What about you, Gwen? When did you rejoin Ben team again?"

"Wow" He thought "She asked the question that could lead to the problem. I need to answer carefully."

"Well, I got the promotion." Ben said "Now, I am Magister."

"You? The Magister?" She laughed "Ben, I am not going to fall for this joke beside it is not April Fool Day yet."

"I am telling you the truth" He yelled

"Stop it, Ben" She replied "I am not like the liar."

"Ummm, Kai. Ben is telling you the truth." Gwen interrupted "Trust me, at first I did not believe him too but after I saw his own office, I could not say a word."

She looked at him and said "You have your own office! How could they let you have it? I hope he is not ruining it and change it to game room."

"Because he deserved it" Helen yelled. It made Kai stop laughing and changed the mood in the car.

Kai look at Helen and wondered. Why did she need to take her joke too serious? She was teasing Ben. Did she have some relationship with Ben and Gwen? Kai just saw her at the airport for the first time.

"I was joking with him, Miss Helen." She said "You need to relax."

Something snapped in Helen's head.

"This is now you said after you met him?" She yelled "You do not know what he did until now."

"Hey, do not yell at me." Kai said "Beside, what did he do? I believed, he goofing around as he used to be."

Helen eyes open widely and say "He worked so hard for OUR SAKE! And this is now you repay to him."

Then, the whole car is in the silent mode. Helen just said something she should not say for now.

Kai regain her consciousness and said "Ben, what did she mean "our sake"? Are you two dating together?"

Ben saw, Kai is glaring at him with a serious face. She might jealous or angry him, he did not know.

"Girls, we need to relax" Gwen suggested

"Yeah" Ben supported "Hey, how about I tell you a joke? It's about…"

"NO" Kai and Helen yelled

"Ben, I think we need to tell her everything." Gwen whispered "I do not think Helen is going to be nice with Kai anymore."

"Yea, I agreed" He replied while looking at Kai and Helen who are glaring at each other.

"Who the hell she thinks she is" Kai thought "I knew Ben for the long time. I can play and tease him anyway I want."

On the other hand, Helen thought "Even though I agreed to be nice with her but I cannot. She might be his wife but I do not like her."

"Kai, there are many things happened in months ago." He said "It's involved many people. Some of them are in this car."

"In this car?" She wondered "You mean three of you, right?"

"No" He replied "It's four of us. Kai, you are also involved."

After she regains her consciousness, Ben explains everything to her as he did with Gwen. She is the good listener. She did not interrupt or asking a question. She just nodded and shook her head. Finally, he done his job, the rest is depending on her reaction.

She took a deep breath and said "To say in simple term, our children who came from the future, they told you about their future problem, right?"

"Yes" He replied

"In order to save them, you need to have Helen, Gwen, Charmcaster, Attea, Looma, and me as your wives." She explained

"Yes" He said

"Now, Gwen and Helen are falling in love with you and agreed to be your wives" She said

"True" He exclaimed

"And you are going to hit on me, right?"

"…Yes" He nervous

"SLAAAAAAAAP" She hit him and yelled "BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, I do not believed you could be this kind of people."

"WHAT?" He asked

"There is no way I am going to believe your story." She said

"It's the truth" He replied "Tell her, Gwen."

Gwen was going to tell her but Kai interrupted and said "I disappoint in you too, Gwen. He is your cousin. How could you fall in love with him? That's totally wrong."

Gwen stunned and she is going to cry for her word. It hurt her feeling but luckily, Ben is there. He pat her shoulder and say "It's okay, Gwen. I am going to deal with her personally." She saw him making the serious face. He also asked Helen to stay out of it

"What are you going to say, Ben?" Kai asked

"Kai, I knew, you are angry but I want you to think carefully" He said "I am not forcing you to fall in love with me but I am trying to make you fall in love with me."

"Huh, there is no way I will love you" She replied "Last time, I met you and I almost stuck in the null void."

"But we kissed in the end, right?" He reminded

She brushed and yelled "That was the accident. I was not enjoying it."

"I am going to make you ask for it." He replied with eager "Give me a chance to make you fall in love with me."

She surprised and tried to say something but there is the explosion from behind them. They looked and saw the group of forever knight heading to them. They are the same forever knight as they met but the leader is not Chadwick.

Their new leader is the woman in the golden armored knight. She is wielding sword and shield and then she pointed at DX Mark 10 and yelled in French "Pour Toujours Chevalier, charge."


	17. Chapter17 Kai, you're selfish but my bad

Ch 17

Ben and his team are using the DX Mark 10 as the cover. Luckily, his car can endure those weapon, they are talking and planning how to deal with these forever knight by everything they have.

"Gwen, how many of them?" He asked Gwen who is peeking through the car's window.

"I saw at least ten of them with fully weapon coming from the front side." She replied

"At least?" He yelled "Helen, what do you see from another side?"

"Ben, I saw five Forever Knights from our right side and another five from left side" She replied

"Damn it" He exclaimed "They are trying to surround us."

"We need to break though before they got us" Kai yelled as laser beam is flying over his car.

"Okay, Helen, you contact the HQ and ask for the backup" He ordered "After that, I want you to evacuate the innocent out of the battle field."

"I got it" She replied "Then, I will be back to help you fight."

"No" He yelled "I want you stay out of it."

"WHY?" She doubted

"You have pistols only" He explained "It's not enough to piece through their armor."

"Got it" She replied unwillingly

"Gwen, I will hold them and I want you to cast your magic" He said

"Understood" She replied.

Gwen knew what he want, even though he did not specific it. She begins casting the magic without wasting their precious time. She closed her eyes while casting it.

Kai surprised in his leadership. Ben can organize his team in the dangerous situation. It show he qualify to be the magister and the leader of this team. She smiled and started thinking positive toward him.

"Kai, I want you to go with Helen" He said

"NO!" She yelled "I can fight."

"Kai, this is not the game show" He explained "This is real. Beside, you never train with us before you might interrupt me or Gwen more than helps us."

"WHAT" She objected "Are you saying I am your burden? I am not taking order from you."

She is going to do something but Ben stopped her and said "Kai, for the god sake, can you at least listen to me for once in your woman life?"

She stunned from his word. This could be the first time in her life that Ben stood up and be the man in front of her. In the past, Ben always was her follower or subordinate, she is looking at him with so many questions in her mind. She is attracting to his manhood but she did not know and this is not a good time for romance.

She sighed and said softly "Okay, I will go with Helen."

"Good" He replied "I will cover you girls on three."

He slammed his Omnitrix and turned to "Swampfire". He lights the fire in his arms and start counting.

"One" He said

Helen throws her pistol to Kai and said here. Kai look at her and smile. They might start the relationship roughly but this is a good sign for both of them. They prepare the pistol and ready to run.

"Now" Ben yelled as he jumped out of the cover and charges the Forever Knight alone. He throws fireballs at them while taking the damage from laser beam. He managed to take two of them down in the first strike.

"Kill him" They yelled.

Ben is fighting in the close combat with the enemies in front of him. Ben managed to attract them from Gwen who still casting the magic. They are surrounding and hitting him with everything they carried such as sword, lance, axe and alien weapon.

"Ouch" He exclaimed as someone just arm his hand off.

It did not make him stop fighting. He grabbed him and threw away with single arm. He flew away and hit with someone car. While he reattaching his arm, the other is coming toward him.

"Shit" He yelled and used his vine whip.

"Smaaack" He hit them with it. It's hard enough to crack their armor but there are too many of them for him to deal with.

"Ben. Run." Gwen talked to him through their mind.

Ben charge and break through their formation. They tried to stop him but no. He bumps and throws them over him like throwing a ball.

"Do it, Gwen" He yelled

Gwen opened her eyes which turned purple and cast her magic. Magic portals are opened over and under those Forever Knights. They tried to escape from it but it too late. The mana chains are coming from the under magic portal. It compels and locks them down to the ground.

They are panicking and scaring from it. They cannot move a little bit. They felt like a doll in the box. Unless Gwen released them, they cannot do anything except yelling. Their leader is looking at them and stunning in Gwen's power.

Definitely, she heard about her before but it totally different when she witness by herself. Her subordinates are waiting for her order but she stunned. She cannot issue order or command them for now.

Gwen stepped out of the cover and walked slowly to Ben who still stunning from her power too. She walked until she stood beside him and smiled.

"POK" She snapped her finger and the lighting came out of the above magic portal.

It hit every one of them who compelled. They screamed with pain and begged for a mercy but Gwen did not have to any enemy. Ben agreed, she changed since Kevin betrayed her but he did not think it wrong for her. Sometime, we need to kill one person to save the rest.

Ben sighed and gossiped "Gwen, I knew I asked your magic but I think it too much."

"If I cast another spell, you will beg me to stop" She said heartless. He chuckled and shook his head.

After a few minute, her magic is stopped and faded away. The things that still on the ground are unconscious bodies of those Forever Knights who lying down. Ben can smelled burnt and saw smoke from their body.

"Ummm, Gwen." He nervous "Did you just…"

"Do not be silly, Ben" She laughed "I am just put them in the coma, theoretical."

He chucked and looked at her who smiling likes normally. Her word made him sweat and scared her a little bit.

"I am swearing to god" He thought "I am not going to make her mad or angry."

Behind them, Helen and Kai are also witnessing Gwen's power but they totally think in the different way. From Helen perspective, she felt admirable and respected her as big sister more and more. She can trust and fight alongside her without any worry.

"I wish, I could help Ben like Gwen" She thought and looked at Gwen who standing beside Ben. "Some day, I am going to stand there too."

On the other hand, Kai is surprising and stunning in Gwen's magic. She also impressive in her power too but this is not time for that, she thought. She sneaks from Helen when she was busying with evacuation people. She is heading to DX Mark 10 but why.

"Kai, where are you going?" Helen noticed but she gone too far to stop already. "Damn it."

She decided to follow her. Unfortunately, the leader of Forever Knight noticed them through her binocular. She pointed at them and charged with everything she got. Ben and Gwen did not know what happening behind them but they need to fight.

"Gwen, can you fight?" He asked

"Properly but not too long" She replied and reinforced herself with mana.

"Here they come" He yelled and stopped some of them by throwing a car to them.

He managed to knock some of them down but the real problem is just passed through them. The leader jump and fly over Ben and Helen heads like a gymnastic. Ben looked at her with stunning and opening his mouth widely.

Gwen was the only one who tried to stop her by grab and pull her down with her mana but her minions did not allow. They are attacking her which attracted and stopped her casting the magic. Gwen managed to dodge them by rolling with the ground.

Ben is also busying with them. He saw what happening to Gwen but he cannot separate from them. He needs to do something before it too late. He looks around while blocking their attack but there is no other way to help Gwen by him.

"Bam Bam Bam" Helen just saved Gwen from the Forever Knight.

They surprised to see her here but this is not a good time to ask her. Ben accumulates his strength and push them back while Gwen and Helen support him with everything they left. They still resisted at first but then they freed from the battle field after they saw the plumber teams.

"Thank god" Ben exclaimed "Wait, why you are here?"

"Ben, I missed with Kai" Helen said "She ran away from me when I was unaware. I am so sorry"

"This is not your fault, Helen" He comforted her. "Damn it, where did she go?"

"Ben, I can track her" Gwen interrupted "She is there."

Gwen pointed at the direction where the female Forever Knight was heading. They agreed to track her down but the Omnitrix is just given up. He became a human form. Ben asked for guns and armors from the reinforcement team.

Now, they are wearing the plumber suit but just upper body only and carrying standard plumber blaster. Gwen takes the lead to track them down. After ten minutes, they found, Kai and the female knight are fighting over one of Kai luggage.

She fights with a metal stick she found around there. She did not have chance to fight against the real and sharp sword. She is losing this fight for sure.

"Breeeeeeak" the metal stick is just broken after female knight strike.

Kai fall down to the ground. The female knight is pointing her sharp sword at her neck. She is going to cut her throat but Ben and his team arrived in time.

"Get away from her" Ben yelled and shot the blaster at her.

They aim carefully every time before pull the trigger. That woman turned and blocked their shot with her shield. They surprised to see her blocked it with a normal shield. It can resist the laser beam without taking any damage or scratch.

"Ben, I do not think we can knock her down with the blaster" Helen said

"We need to push her away from Kai" He replied and continued shooting "Keep firing"

Kai saw an opportunity since the female knight is busy with Ben and his team. She sweeps her leg and succeeds. The female knight falls down on the floor while Kai grab her luggage and run to Ben. She found the chance was gone already and Ben is going to arrest her.

She grabs something from her waist and throws at them. It is a flash bang. The closed their eyes before it explode. After the flash light is done, they opened their eyes and found she gone already. They look around there but there is no sign of her.

"Why the hell did she go?" Ben yelled

"Over there" Helen said and pointed at the building around there.

They looked up and saw, she is standing at the roof top of the building and looking at them. They heard her yelling something in French.

She yelled "Voleur" before she gone.

Ben did not understand what she means but it must have the meaning for sure. Ben looks around and saw Kai holding her luggage so tight. He is so angry after she disobeyed his order and put the other in the dangerous.

"Kai, what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled "You agreed with me already"

"I need to protect this thing." She looked at him and replied

"At least you should tell us before, right?" He said "We are your team…"

"No, you are not" She yelled "I did not ask for your help."

Ben stunned from her word and how she stubborn. Gwen and Helen tried to stop and calm him down but no. He is totally pissed off.

"You are selfish, Kai" He said while pointed at her face. "You hear me?"

"Ben, that is enough" Gwen yelled and tried to pull him away. "Kai, he did not mean…"

Kai is crying after she heard his word. She cannot believe, Ben used this kind of word with her. He never did it before. It hurt her felling but Ben wants her to understand about team responsibility and his responsibility to the member in team.

"I am done with you, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson" She cried and walked away.

Gwen is the person who followed her while Helen is looking after Ben. He feels so tired and sad. He is thinking about the relationship between Kai and him. He knew Kai is a good fighter with high responsibility but she always did without telling the other especially him. He felt, Kai is him but in the woman version

"Why did I say to her like that?" He thought "I need to be the mature, not a kid."

Then, Gwen brought her back to them. Ben did not know how she did it but at least he can protect and watch her back. She did not talk or speak to him a single word for the whole way back to his home.

***Ben's house***

After they finished the dinner, they separated to their own room. Kai will sleep in new guest room at the ground floor. Ben changed it from the empty room since his parent left the house. Helen and Gwen will sleep together in his old parent room just for today. Ben will sleep in his own room.

"Goodnight girls" Ben said

"You too, Ben" Gwen replied

"See you tomorrow sweetheart" Helen said

"…" Kai did not say a word but walk into her room.

"Huuuuh, she is really angry at me this time, right?" He sighed

Gwen rubbed his back and said "Give her some time, she did not angry at you. She just needs to learn how to work with the other."

"I hope so, Gwen" He replied "I hope so"

Helen kissed his cheek to cheer him up and said "You need to take a rest, Ben. I know you worried about her but you also need to take care of yourself."

Finally, Ben can smile again. His heart is felt warmth and comfortable form their care toward him. He knew their love is the real and deepest one he ever met. Helen always supported him since they dated while Gwen's soul is bonding with him.

"Thank you, girls" He replied and kissed their cheek.

He wants to kiss their mouth but they are so tired and exhausted. He did not want to turn their mood on. It might kill him alive if he did that. He said goodnight to them again and separated to their room.

***In Ben's room***

Ben tried to sleep but there is something annoying his mind. It is not something else but Kai. He felt guilty and wrong since he used anger with her. He knew, he also was wrong but he want her to understand him too. If she will be his wife, she needs to work and live with the other.

"Why did she need to say that to me?" He said to himself "Did she crazy or hate me something? She supposed to be my…"

Then, something pop up in his mind, he signed and understood why and what it is. Since he knew about his future, he keeps following his future wives without concerned their own feeling. Helen and Gwen are the exceptional from the rest.

He knew Helen since he wore Omnitrix again. He also helped and trained her to be the plumber. There is the relationship between Helen and him. No need to talk about Gwen, she and him traveled, trained, and saved the world and universe together for many times.

On the other hand, he met Kai when he was ten years old and never saw her again until she asked him to help her in U.K. Even though they had a chance to meet with each other but he believed it is not enough to bond them together.

"I am the one who is selfish" He said to himself.

He is the one who tried to push his idea and force her to marry him. He never thinks about her real feeling. She might have someone she liked or boyfriend. When he thinks about it, his tears are coming out of his eyes. He feels sad and desperate. He needs to tell her and apology properly.

He gets up from his bed and head to her room at the downstairs. He is still wearing his usual cloth. He is standing in front of her room. His heart is skipping faster and faster. He is freaking out. He did not know what he should talked with her but here it is. He takes a deep breath before knocked the door.

"Knock knock"

"Yes?" Kai asked

"Kai, can we talk?" He begged

"…" She silent

"Kai, I know you mad at me. I am sorry." He said "I am really sorry. Today, I did something that so stupid and amateur."

"Is that all?" She asked

"No, I got something to talk with you" He said

"Then, we can talk while door is between us" She suggested "It might be a good idea."

"I do not think that is a good idea" He replied

"Why?" She asked

"I want to talk face to face with you" He said "I want to see you."

"…" She did not reply

"Please Kai, at least you can open the door and talk with me" He begged "I swear I will not enter the room"

She sighed but opens the door. When she opened it, Ben saw her in the yellow pajama. She releases her hair black and shiny freely. Ben swallowed and thought she is so beautiful and charm. He never shows she will look good like this after she did not tie her hair. It perfectly matches with her beautiful eyes and smooth skin.

"So what do you want to talk?" She asked

"Oh, I want to apologize for what happened today" He said "I should not mad or angry at you. I do not have a right to do that."

"I heard that already" She said "Anything else?"

"I…" He tried to think what else.

"Goodnight" She said and closed the door.

In that second, Ben grabbed her hand before she closed the door. She looked at his hand and him. She is glaring at him with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked

"I will not let you go" He replied "Until we talk properly."

"Ben, if you want to know I still angry you or not." She said "The answer is no."

"Really!" He surprised

"True. Gwen also reminds me about today." She said "I thought and agreed with her. I did something wrong too."

He let her hand and said "Thank god, I thought you are not going to talk with me forever but why you did not talk with me since we rode my car."

She crossed her arms and exclaimed "You just hurt my feeling after we met. What do you expect me to do?"

"You are right" He said and hit his head "Alright, I felt much better now. I will go back to sleep. Goodnight Kai."

Then, something happen, Kai called his name. She said "Ben waits". He stopped and turned to see her with surprisingly face. He saw her blushed face and cute reaction.

"Yes?" He asked

Her face is getting red more and more and then she said "Do you want to come in first?"

His eyes is skipping faster and louder like it is going to explode while his eyes open widely like it never happen before. He wonders her intention but it makes his heart itchy.


	18. Chapter 18 Gwen intention

Ch 17

***In Kai's room***

The mood in the room is getting better since he got into her room and talked with her. Ben is telling the story about after he met her when he was ten years old. Kai is paying attention to listen to him. She found his story mixed with funny, sad, thriller and romance. It is a perfect combination which is good enough to be a story book. Her feeling toward him is growing up like a growth stock.

"That's the reason why I called him Upchuck" He said

She giggled and exclaimed "Wow, I never know, each of your alien names have a reason."

"See, you should look at me with new perspective" He mocked

"I will" She replied "Hey, I was wondering, why those women who you met are not exist in your future as your bride. I mean why six of us"

Ben stunned and did not know how to response her question. He never thought about this point before. If he based on her idea, he will not need to follow them like he doing. Then, something popped up in his mind.

He sighed and said "To answer your question, I would say the same thing as Professor Paradox told me earlier. It is the choosing patch."

"What do you mean?" She asked

Ben grabbed a paper and started drawing something. Kai took a look closer and saw, he is drawing a choice diagram. Ben started with only one single point but it has so many routine she could count.

Ben pointed at the beginning and said "This is where we are. The current situation is my kids between Helen, Gwen and me; they are going to exist in the future definitely."

"I see" She replied

Then, he pointed at other one and said "This is where you and I are going to make the decision. If you say yes and marry me, our son Ken, he will be existed in the future too"

She looked at him with the wonder feeling. How could he say embarrassed thing so normally like this? She is so shame to say or hear about having a kid.

She blushed and said quietly "And what if I say no?"

He was thinking before he said "Then, there are two possibilities that could happen."

"What is it?" She asked

"First, Ken does not exist in the universe as our son. He may be a kid from other family" He explained "We will be the totally stranger to each other."

Kai heard it and her heart felt hurtfully and painfully. Even though she never saw Ken before but she feel connected with him since Ben told her about him. She wished to see him face to face.

"What about another possibility?" She asked

He smiled and said "Ken exist in the universe as my son but not yours."

"What do you mean by that?" She yelled "How could that be?"

He sighed and said "Base on my time travel and war experience, there are so many possibilities that can happen. If you say no, it does not mean Ken existing will be permanent gone. I might have him with my current wife such as … Gwen would be the perfect one."

"What!" She yelled "She has her own kid already. Her name is Jinx, right? There is no way she will be Ken's mother. He is my son."

Ben is surprised to see her said something like that.

"Take it easy, Kai" He tried to calm her down "It is the best possibility if you say no to me."

This time, she needs an explanation. She nipped his ear and said "You better have a good reason and explanation. If I am not satisfied, I will not let you go. I am serious."

"Ouch, I am going to tell you" He exclaimed "Since I will have six kids in the future, three of them are human which matched with my three human wives. If you say no, there is a possibility that Gwen or Charmcaster will give birth of Ken."

"That is not explaining why Gwen will be his possibility mother" She yelled and pulled him harder.

"Because I do not know what Charmcaster will say" He replied "Please, let me go already or you are going to tear my ear apart."

She released him and thought. His explanation has a reason that good enough to believe. What they are talking, it is about possibility. It is an endless routine and choice. There are so many choices and ending that will appear in the end.

"Fine" She exclaimed "You are off the hook for now but I am not okay for other women will be Ken's mother."

"Hey, you want to be his mother but you are rejected to marry me. What the hell?" He mocked

"Shut up Ben" She yelled "This and that are not the same."

"How?" He asked

She cannot find a word to answer him. She yelled "Get out of my room, now."

He sighed and walked to the door. Kai is a beautiful and his first love interests but her mood swing up and down all the time. It would better if she calmly and reasonable like Gwen.

On the other hand, Kai feel bad and guilty for yelling him like that. She does not intended to do that but she does not how to response with the situation like this. She came here for a job, not to marry him. There are so many things she wanted to do before settle up with him or someone else.

She agreed, Ben is not the same as she knew. He grows up and has a responsibility. He also has a job to secure his future financial. He is the best husband material but she does not so sure about married and shared him with other five women.

Before he is opened the door, Kai asked him other questions.

Kai asked "Ben, why did you choose this patch? Do you ever think other girls feeling except Helen and Gwen?"

He sighed and said "I am thinking about that since I met my kids and I will continue thinking it to the end of this situation."

"Then, you must know, it is so hard for other women to accept and share husband with each other." She replied "Do you think is it selfish or not to force your decision on us?"

Kai just stepped on the land mine. She should not say something like this. At the beginning, Ben never forces Helen and Gwen to accept his decision. He asked and listened to them without any bias. Ben is angry and cannot endure with her anymore.

He said angrily "Kai, I do not think we should talk about this anymore. Even though I have a reason, you will find an argument and used it to object me."

"I do not mean that" She yelled "I…"

"Enough!" He interrupted "I do not see any point to talk about this anymore. I am going back to my room."

Kai is stunned while he is opening the door.

He sighed "I can solve this problem easily by choosing a "no" since I met them" He said softly while opening the door "But could I or any human do that? To reject my own kids who ask for help? If I do that, are you still calling me hero or even human?"

Kai stunned and felt guilty. Her words are selfish and do not concern other people. She is thinking the same as Ben. If Key showed up and asked her for help, she will do everything she could and asked for more help.

She said softly "Ben, I did not mean like that. I…"

"It okays Kai" He interrupted "I still do not believe in what happened to me but it is real. I saw them. I talked to them. I even took them to the bed. Goodnight Kai."

Ben left her room and walked aback to his bed. He feel relieve since he make everything clearly with Kai already but not for her.

***In the next morning***

Kai managed to sleep after she talked with Ben. Unfortunately, she is hearing someone doing something in the garage. It made her wake up and looked at the clock. It is five in the morning. She cannot believe anyone of them could wake up so early after yesterday incident.

"It's five bloody in the morning" She exclaimed "I wonder who the heck he or she is"

She tried to ignore and get back to sleep but the noise is getting louder and louder. She throws a pillow to the wall and get up from the bed. She cannot sleep unless she stopped whoever is making this noise.

She walked out of her room while she is wearing her cute pajama. When she stood outside of the house, the street is empty without people. People are sleeping from their exhausted. She sighed and walked to the garage which light is opening.

Every time she gets closer the garage, the noise is getting louder and louder more than she heard when she was in the house. It is the sound of someone hitting the sand bag. The sounds of hitting sand bag are loud and clear. She knew in instant that who is hitting the sand bag; he or she had a good training.

When she takes a look in the garage, she saw Ben wearing MMA glove, shin guard and sweatpants. He is punching and kicking the sand bag. His body is covered with the sweat. He has a muscle even though it is not too much but it suitable for him. She is impressive in Ben. He did not just say only but he also started to do.

She wanted to say something but she changed her mind after she saw his face. He is making a serious face and training so hard. She does not want to ruin his rhythm and intention. She walked back into the house slowly and quietly.

"Hey Kai" Gwen called Kai while she is closed the door

She startled and said "Gwen, you almost killed me."

Kai does not see Gwen only but Helen too. Gwen is wearing a light blue pajama with a cat sticker on her chest meanwhile Helen is wearing a mint green pajama. Kai is wondered since when they woke up.

"You two wake up so early" Kai said "Do you two wake up because of his noise?"

Gwen smiled and said "No, I woke up because of Helen." And then she pointed at Helen.

Helen looked at Gwen and said "Gwen, you agreed to me already. Why did you say it?"

"Wait!" Kai interrupted "What are you girls talking about?"

"You see, Helen know every Ben's training session but she is too shy to see and cheer him when he was training." Gwen explained "Therefore, she keep asking me to go with her and see Ben's training."

Helen blushed and pouted. She said "I am not talk with you anymore." And she turned away from them.

Gwen giggled and kissed Helen's cheek softly. She said "Do not mad at me, my sister. I am just teasing you beside Kai is going to marry Ben and be our sister too. We should tell her, right?"

"Gwen, I think you are misunderstanding." Kai interrupted "I am not going to marry Ben. Sorry to make you disappointed."

"We will see" Gwen replied "Helen, I believed you have something to say with Kai."

"No" She yelled "I have nothing to say with her."

"Helen, we talked about this already" Gwen said "You should be friendly with her. Even though she rejected Ben but she still is our friend. We may be working together in the future. What will Ben think if he sees you stubborn like this?"

Helen startled while Gwen is glaring at her and waiting for her to say something with Kai. She stumped with dissatisfaction but she finally gave up and turned to Kai who is wondering in the situation she facing with.

Helen raised her hand and said emotionless "Kai Green, I am so sorry for whatever I done or talked to you. Let be a friend"

Kai shook her hand and relied "It's good to have a friend like you, Helen Wheel. I hope, we will get along well when we work together."

She pulled her hand and walked to the garage. Kai feel awkward and does not know how to talk with Helen. She looked at Gwen who is standing silently. She expected some advice from her.

"Is she always being like this?" She asked

"No" Gwen replied "Actually, Helen is a really nice girl. Give her some time. She will overcome this problem. "

"Am I a problem, Gwen?" She wondered

"Aaaaaah" She exclaimed "I would say the real problem is Helen's feeling toward you, Kai. She feels, you are her arc enemy."

"That is nonsense" She yelled "I said I am not going to marry him already"

"True but you still are Ben's first love interest and you are totally different from those stupid girls who dumped him" Gwen explained "Helen is having a jealousy girlfriend routine. You are also having a potential to be his wife."

"Okay, that is enough about Ben's wife" Kai yelled "If you are saying again, I will not talk with you anymore."

"Relax" Gwen replied "Do not blame me. I am telling the truth."

She sighed and said "It is so annoying and making me a headache."

"Then, you better get back to the bed." Gwen said "I will call you when breakfast is ready."

"Thank you so much Gwen" She replied and walked to her room

When she walked pass Gwen, she heard Gwen saying something that make her stunned.

Gwen gossiped "It would be wasted if Ken does not exist in our universe as Ben's child. If you do not want him then I will be his one and only mother"

Kai looked at Gwen who just walked out of the house before the door closed, Kai saw Gwen smirking and rubbing her belly like she has a kid in her body. She is stunned and sweated. She found that her conversation with Ben is not a secret from Gwen.

***At the garage***

Gwen came out at the same time as Ben finished his morning training while Helen is helping him to clean up the garage.

"Hey, Gwen checkup my muscle" He exclaimed and flexed his arms muscle.

Helen is the only one who falls in his manly hood. She is dreaming about her sleep in his arm and hugs him as much as she wanted. On the other hand, Gwen did not feel anything. Instead she slapped his chest.

"SLAAAAP" the voice is loud enough for everyone in the neighborhood heard.

"Ouch" He yelled "What the hell is wrong with you, Gwen?"

"That should be my question" She replied "I do not mind about your training but you must not half naked like this or you will catch a cold. Find something to cover your body and cool down. We will prepare the breakfast."

He wore a shirt and walked back into the house. While he is cooling down, he muttered quietly "Who does she think she is, my mother?"

Unfortunately, Gwen heard him muttered clearly like he said beside her ears.

She slapped his back and argued "I am not your mother but I am the mother of your kid. Therefore, I have a right to concern my husband"

Ben cannot find a word to argue with her. He sighed and walked into the house. Helen walked to Gwen and gossiped something with her.

She said "Did you talk with her?"

"I did" She replied "Now, let prepare a breakfast for our family, shall we?"

Helen sighed and said "I hope, you know what you are doing."

"Trust me" Gwen said "I did what it is the best for everyone."


	19. Chapter 19 Head to Washington

Ch 19

***At the dining table***

"Kai, what bring you to Bellwood?" Ben asked "I believed there are connections between why you called me to pick you up at the airport and Forever Knight attacked us in the public, yesterday. Can you tell us or not?"

She sighed and said "I was going to tell you guys. Give me a sec; I needed to show you something first.". Then, she walked back to the room.

Helen who is sitting on his right side, she leaned forward and gossiped something.

She said "Ben, I searched the word Voleur last night in the universe translator. It is French language. It mean thief. I do not know what is going on but it makes her look like a villain more than those Forever Knights."

He patted her lap and replied softy "Take it easy, my dear. Even though I did not touch with her often but I know she cannot be a thief. Beside, every villain called me a thief when I took something from them all the time."

"Yea" Gwen supported "Like Villgax, he called Ben as a thief who took his Omnitrix even though he is the real thief. Let hear her explanation first and we can decided later, shall we?"

"Agreed" They replied

They finished their little discussion at the same time as Kai came back with the box that she protected from those Forever Knights. It is really a big luggage for a small stuff. She placed on the table and unlocked it.

She opened it slowly and said "This is a reason why I called for your help."

They stood up and took a look. They were wondering what was in the box. Their eyes opened widely with surprise when they saw what it is. It is a sword with pure black leather sheath. It is sealed in the box of clear glasses. They cannot see what is sword made from or how shape it is but hey saw the biggest diamond they ever seen attached at the bottom of hilt.

"This is not a normal sword" They thought "Is it some kind of legendary weapon or alien weapon?"

"Kai, what the hell is it?" Ben asked with curious.

She took a seat and said "This is the mysterious sword that my grandpa and I took it from Forever Knight in the Western Europe."

"Western Europe?" Ben exclaimed "Great, now we needed to face with the international criminal."

"We are living in the age of wonder" Gwen said "Kai, can you tell us in the detail? We must know everything you have before we can help you."

"Sure" She replied as Helen grabbed a notebook to note it down.

Kai sighed and said "Three weeks ago, grandpa and I were searching and investigating the ancient castle in Western Europe. We got the information about this sword from local people. They said there is the mystic sword that was belonged to the female knight in Western Europe. It is dwelled in that castle."

"Female knight?" He exclaimed "Hey, you girls think the same as I thought?"

"Yea" They replied "Bit let do not say her name yet."

"Agreed" They said unison "Sorry Kai, you can continued"

"Thank you" She replied "Unfortunately, when we were there, we were not alone. The Forever Knight was looking for this sword too. We did not know what this sword's power is but it must be the serious one."

"How did you know that?" Helen asked curiously "It could be a normal sword, right?"

"They were patrolling the castle for twenty-four hours per day. They also carried fully weapons" She explained "Therefore, my grandpa suggested to wait and observe them for weeks which was the good decision."

"How was the result?" Ben asked "Did you see Chadwick or anyone who we familiar with?"

"No" She exclaimed "But I got an opinion, the female knight we met yesterday, she could be their new leader."

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked

"When I was observing them, I saw them show respect toward her when she took a visit all the time. " She explained "Even though I might be wrong about she is their leader but she must be someone that is so important in their organization, right?"

Ben and his team are believed in Kai's idea. The Forever Knight is the hierarchy organization which is the same as nobility system in the past. The power to make decision, it belonged to those who is in the highest rank like Driscoll in the past. If the female in the golden armor is their new leader, she must have some big plan. Ben did not hear anything about them in particular for a while.

He thought "Last time, Kai and I, we beat Chadwick and protected the Excalibur. After that, there are no any major problem issues from them. I thought they were disbanded already. Look like I needed to raise theirs' attention level again."

"After she finished her story, we needed to ask questions in our mind" Gwen thought "There are some missing information from her story."

"Anyway" She continued "Last week, they found this sword and they were going to move it away. We managed to penetrate their security system and took it from them. We thought they did not noticed but no. They were hunting us for two days and I got separate from grandpa. Fortunately, we had a backup plan."

"Which is?" Ben asked

"I will meet him in Washington D.C." She said "Therefore, I wanted you guys to protect and escort this sword with me to Washington D.C."

"Wait!" Helen yelled "What will you do with this sword after you are arrived there?"

"I am sorry, Helen" She replied "I do not know either. My grandpa will do the rest after he gets this sword. Ben, will you help me?"

They are looking at Ben who is thinking silently. He does not know how to answer her request. If he is not the Magister, he will do as he wanted but he is the Magister. He is thinking about this sword. If it is a national treasure, he should hand it back to the real owner. It could lead to the international problem if he does not think about it properly.

"Kai, can you give us an hour? I needed to talk with my team first" He begged "I will give you a properly answer and reason."

"Okay" She replied and left the room.

After Gwen casted a protection spell around dining room, they are cleared to talk and debate about Kai's request.

"Alright, let hear your opinions. Start with you, Helen" Ben said and pointed at her.

"I am thinking to reject her request" Helen said calmly.

"Why?" He asked "Do you have a reason or not?"

"I do have reasons" She explained "First, we are the Plumber. We will intervened anything that related to the alien technology especially those technology which too high for the Earth. If this sword is the alien technology, we will be fine to help her but we do not know anything about it."

"I see" He replied

"I am also questioning their method" She continued "They got two whole weeks to call for a backup but they did not. Why? Did they do illegal thing? Did they hide something from us? We even do not know what to do after we arrived at Washington."

"You got a point, Helen" Gwen said. She was thinking the same thing as Helen. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"No" She replied "It's your turn, Gwen"

"Thank you" Gwen replied "I thought the same too, Ben. I do not have any bias toward Kai or her grandpa but she did not give good information that is enough to make decision."

"Are you going to suggest rejecting her?" He asked

"No" She replied "I am suggest us to observe her while we are on the trip. We should keep our eyes on her. If something fishy comes up, we can deal with her properly. This is my opinion for now. What do you think?"

"I see" He exclaimed

Ben is totally agreed with them especially Gwen moderation choice. If he uses Helen's suggestion, he will break up with Kai as the result definitely. They should go with her. It has a lot of benefits such as they can find the true about this sword and those Forever Knights and Ben will bind with Kai during the trip.

"Okay, we will go and protect her and this sword" He said "But we needed to go to the HQ first. I got a message from Molly. She said Magistrata came back this morning. I told Molly to tell her that I am coming to see her in the afternoon."

"Are you going to tell her about Kai?" Helen asked

"I believed she knew about yesterday incident" He replied "Let me deal with her personally. I want you to prepare and load up weapons and gears. We need everything that they can share. Now, let find and tell her."

"Got it" Helen and Gwen replied

They walked out of the room and met with Kai at her room. They told and accepted her request. She was happy enough to jump and embrace Ben in front of the others. Gwen giggled at them while Helen was not satisfied with her manner. She immediately pushed him away when she noticed them. Ben told them to get dress up and meet him in one hour at the living room.

***At the HQ***

Ben is walking to the Magistrata's office with Molly after he separated from the rest. He is reading a report which he got from Molly. It is a normal report that he needed to read every day such as damage report, the case he is following and memo from other magister. Finally, he is arrived at Magistrata's office after he finished reading the report.

Molly knocked the door and said "Magistrata, magister Ben has arrived."

"Please come in" She replied as the door opened

They walked into her room and found, Magistrata was reading and doing her daily routine. They saluted her and Ben said "Magister Ben reporting for duty."

"Take it easy, Ben" She replied "Take a seat."

"Thank you sir" He said and took a seat which is opposite from her.

"I will waiting outside. Please call me if you want anything." Molly said and left the room.

When the door closed, Magistrata dropped a report on the table. She stretched her arms as relaxed her muscle. She must come here in the early morning and catch up with the work that she missing while her absent.

"What do you wanted to tell me, Ben?" She asked softly

"Magistrata, there are so many things happened while you were absented and got questions to ask you" He exclaimed. "What the hell is going on here? I meant Brannigan case, Deathly Nine, and Techadon."

"Hold on Ben" She yelled "I do not understood what you are talking about. You needed to take a deep breath and calm down."

"I sorry" He replied and did as she suggested "I am freaking out because during you absent, it is a hell for me to think and make decision. I thought I am making a mistake."

"No" She exclaimed "You were doing a great job. Molly told me what you did already. There are no mistakes in your decision."

"Thank you" He replied "That have so many meaning to me."

"It is okay" She said "Now, do you calm down?"

"Yea" He said

"Good" She exclaimed "Now, tell me what you know?"

"Okay, I will start with Brannigan case" He said "After he died, we went to his room and found the information in his notebook. He said he knew the connection between Deathly Nine and Techadon. Their base is in the Detroit."

"Wait" She exclaimed "Did he say something else?"

Ben looked around and gossiped "Do you mean renegade plumber?"

"Yes" she startled "What did he tell you?"

"Not much sir" He replied "He got caught up before he found the truth."

"Oh poor Brannigan" She exclaimed "Ben, this is the secret mission. We cannot let this information leak out of this room. How many people saw this video?"

"Just me and my team" He said "So it is true about renegade plumber. What are you planning to do with them sir?"

"Let talk about it later" She sighed "You can continue your story."

"Okay" He said "Then, we fought with those bounty hunters such as Eighteight and her brothers with Kraab. They were trying to take Brannigan's notebook but we stopped them. Those bounty hunters were in the prison since then."

"I see that is why I saw them in the prisoner list" She said "You said there is the connection between Deathly Nine and Techadon. Who is she? What is there relationship?"

"Brannigan was right." He explained "We believed her armor and weapon is belonged to Techadon but we did not know who made it. It can be inspector 13 or one of his brothers who is helping and supporting Deathly Nine. Unfortunately, she is not Sotoraggian."

"What?" She yelled "How did you know that?"

"I…" He was going to say he kissed with her but he changed "I met her yesterday at Bellwood's airport."

"Seriously!" She exclaimed "You are always made me surprise and stunned. Why did she meet you?"

Ben could not told her everything about his conversation with Deathly Nine until he know her real intention. He needed to skip some part of it and jump to the point.

"I do not know why but she told me, she will be gone for a while. We will not see her again for a while, I guess." He replied

"Alright" She exclaimed "What are you going to do now?"

"That is a primary reason I came here today" He said "Magistrata, I got an escort request from one of former plumber. She is Kai Green, granddaughter of West Green. She wanted my team to escort her and stuff to Washington."

"Ah, Mr. Green" She exclaimed "Wait, she requested your team? The answer is no, Ben. We are not Security Company. We are the Plumber. It is not our job to take personal request. Even though we can help her but why is your team?"

He sighed and said "That is another story. Yesterday, we fought with The Forever Knight. They were attacking us after I picked Kai up from the airport. They were trying to steal her package."

"Do you know what her package is?" She asked

"I saw it. It is the ancient sword" He replied

"The ancient sword, huh" She exclaimed "Is it related to alien in any perspective?"

"I am not sure" He replied "It could be since the Forever Knight wanted it so much to attack us in the public. From my experience, Forever Knight is the trouble especially with the ancient weapon. You can trust me in this point, Magistrata."

"Okay, I trust you" She said "Who is their leader this time? Chadwick or who?"

"Not them sir" He answered "She is the brand new face I never saw before."

"She? You mean their leader is a woman" She surprised

"This is another reason why I wanted to take this job" He replied "We need to know who she is and what she is planning to do. Can you allow me and my team to take this job?"

She thought before she nodded and said "Alright, you can go and take anything you wanted but on the condition. If this sword has a real owner, you must hand it back to him or her, deal? Give me a minute, I will write permission so you and your team can grab weapon and stuff from armory."

"Thank you sir" He replied "Sir, I do not need any back up team. We can handle with it by ourselves."

She said while she was writing "Good, because we do not have any backup team for you. Our hand are full and we are going to overload because I needed to issue the alarm about Forever Knight is coming back."

After few minutes, she finished her paper and hand it to Ben. He say goodbye and left the room. Before he gone, she wished him a good luck and be careful. He accepted it. Ben is heading to the Plumber's armory but there is something annoying him. It's about Max. He or Gwen could not contact him until now.

"I hope, he will be fine" He thought


	20. Chapter 20 Ester is back

Ch 20

Ben is walking to the armory where he will meet with the rest. Before he opens the door, he heard a familiar voice he really wanted to hear for a while. He is Max Tennyson. Ben surprise and cannot stop his exciting to him again.

When he opened the door, he saw his grandpa hugging and talking with Gwen. She is crying because she is happy to see him again. Ben ran toward them and embraced his grandpa Max from behind before he starts crying.

Max rubbed Ben's head and said "What are you crying, Ben?"

"I thought something bad happened with you" He replied "We tried to contact you but you did not answered us. Where have you been, Grandpa Max?"

"I am so sorry about that, kiddo" He replied "I went with your grandma."

"Grandma Verdona?" Ben and Gwen yelled "Where?"

"After I saw you two…, I was shocking and freaking out. I stayed in my van alone in the dark. Verdona found and told me to follow her. She said she had a way to cure my mental problem." He explained "I do not know where I was but it really helped me from the problem. Now, I am back and ready to do my job again."

"Good to hear that, Grandpa Max" Ben said

"But you should told us" Gwen said "There are so many things happened when you were gone."

"I will catch up it later" He replied "What are you two doing here?"

"Not two but four, grandpa" He explained "We are doing a delivery job."

"FOUR?" He exclaimed "Who and where?"

"Ben, Helen, Kai and me" Gwen said "We are heading to Washington."

"Wow, Kai is here?" He yelled "Where is she? Where is Wes?"

Ben and Gwen looked each other before Ben was the one who told him a whole story. Max surprised and stunned in what he heard. Ben and Gwen ask him for a suggestion and recommendation. Max thought for a few minutes before he say something.

He said "Ben, I do not know what Wes and Kai are doing but I believe they are fine and good people. We can trust them in this point. For a reason she did not tell you why and what it is, I suggest you to give her some time. As she said, Wes is the one who can answer your questions."

"You have a point" Ben replied "Gwen, can you give us some privacy? I have something to talk with Grandpa Max personally. You know men stuffs."

Gwen and Max surprised in Ben's request but then with the telepathy and bonding between Ben and Gwen, she understood and told them, she will find Helen and Kai as her excused. After Gwen left them, Ben grabbed Grandpa Max's hand and led him to some privacy place around there. Ben did not say a word. He just stands there and shakes.

"Ben, what do you have?" Max concerns "Something wrong?"

"GRANPA MAX!" He exclaimed "You have to help me dealing with this. I do not know how to do anymore with her."

"Dealing with what? And Who?" He replied "Who could make you freaking out like this?"

"She is Kai" He yelled "I do not know how to do with her."

Oh poor boy, Ben finally revealed his worried. Believe him or not, he acted touch for a whole time since he met Kai again. He has a problem with Kai for his whole life. She is the only woman in the universe who always argues with him even though she has a reason or not. Max stunned for a few second before he laugh and cry because he found Ben's word are funny stuffs.

"Grandpa! This is a serious thing" He said "I need you advice."

"Ha ha ha, I… I… I cannot believe my grandson, Ben 10 the hero who saved universe and timeline is scaring his first love." He says while laughing "You beat Vilgax and other wanted villains but you… you are scaring her. I cannot believe this. I mean who could believe this.

"Please, stop laughing and give me some advice." He groaned "This could be a crisis in my… couple's life."

"What Helen and Gwen will say, if they know this." Max smirked "Did you talk with them?"

"No" He yelled "I cannot tell them about this. It will ruin my reputation. Therefore, I need your advice who passed married life before."

"Alright. Alight, let's this old man give you some good advice. Wait! You have some girlfriend experience already, why don't you use it with Kai?" He asked "I mean now you two wives already. Why does it so hard for you to deal with Kai?"

"I do not know" He replied "If you talk about Julie and Ester, we were not boyfriend and girlfriend from the beginning. Julie always busied with her tennis thing while Ester, I felt with her like buddy or normal friend rather than a couple. We never have a serious date."

"What about Helen and Gwen? You also never have a serious date and couple thing but you end up with both of them" He curious

"That is totally different" He argued "Gwen and I, we have a special binding bond since we traveled together with you. We passed through many troubles and problems together. We know each other so well. On the other hand, Helen and I, we met each other before she became the official plumber. I was helping her training too. Do you remember?"

"Of course, I was a mentor that time" He replied "Then, what is your problem with her? If you ask me, I don't see Kai is a problem but you."

"She was a problem" Ben argued "Every freaking time I am tried to be nice with her; we will end up with a disaster or argument."

Max sighed and said "Ben. Kai is a good girl. Wes and I were talking about you and Kai when you helped her find a treasure in Dos Santos. He said Kai always talked about you when they were alone. You are her primary talking topic. She is really like you"

"Seriously" He exclaimed "Then, why doesn't she be nice with me?"

"Ben, women are complicated living things" He said "Sometime they do not want to show their feeling like men like us. You need to bring her real feeling out."

"How?" He asked

"First, you have to show who the Alpha male around here is" He said

"!" He stunned

"You need to be the alpha male" He explained "Do not let her take the lead and control the game. You must be the boss who controls everything. Show how manly you are and make her submit to you willingly."

"You mean I should go out there and push Kai in the ground and…" He said

"No!" He yelled "You should start with teasing her all the time such as call her as your wife, make everyone know she belong to you and try to be more aggressive."

Ben sighed and said "Grandpa, I do not think that is a good idea to deal with Kai. I tried it once and the result was…"

Suddenly, Ben remembers the result when he teased her in Dos Santos. It was a good and kind nice result. Even though Kai rejected and argued him but she blushed and shied. Her face was red like a tomato and her cheeks was blushed like her never saw before. Grandpa Max has a point, he thought.

"So…." Max exclaimed

"Yea, I can try that" He replied "There is nothing to lose anyway. Thank you for your advice, grandpa"

"Anything for you, Ben" He smiled and replied "Oh, by the way Ben, you need to watch your two wives too. Sometime women can be jealousy without a reason. You can flirt with Kai but you also need to care your already wives too."

"Yea, I was going to mention about that" He said "Gwen is not a problem but Helen… She has some traumatic. I mean I was her first in everything but I was not. When she knew about Kai, she did some shenanigan with me."

"That is what I am talking about" He repeated "And this will be the beginning of your married life. So be careful."

"I will" He said "Let get back to my team. They must be waiting for me so bad."

Max laughed and walked back to where girls were waiting. Ben also followed him. When they arrive, Ben is stunning in what he see. He sees Kai not in the plumber protection suit but the cloth she wear in the future when she gets married with him. She also gave up the ponytail hair style and let her long and dark hair move freely.

She does not carry any sword but she does look exactly like his future wife. His heart is beating louder and faster as he is excited. He swallowed one time and tried to calm himself down. Unfortunately, those girls saw him and called him to join their conversation. They are talking and debating about traveling plan and weapon they got from the Plumber's armory.

After Max talked with Kai, he walked back to Ben who is stunning and freezing like as stone. He woke Ben up from his daydream by touched his shoulder. Ben startled and asked him what.

Max said "They are calling you. Get in there and do your job. You are their leader. Have a nice trip Ben"

"Are you leaving me already?" He surprised

"Hey, I gave you advice already." He exclaimed "The rest is up to you."

Ben walks to his team while Max is standing around there and watching them from the distance.

"Ben, we are debating about which route we should use to go to Washington." Gwen introduced

"I suggested using the fastest route" Kai explained "We need to get there as fast as we could. My grandpa is waiting for us."

"How can you know that?" Helen argued "Beside, your routine is the dangerous one. The Forever Knight can attack us openly. We need the safeties route. Ben, I suggest to use my route. We need to low profile; it will help us from attraction"

"First, miss Helen, I know my grandfather is waiting for me definitely. My instinct tells me." She said "Second, I am the leader of this task so you must do as I said."

"Here she does it again" Ben thought "She always bossing around all the time. I need to stop them before it will gone too far to stop"

"Huh, you are the leader?" Helen groaned "You are not my or any one leader around here. If you are, I will quite from this job instead."

"Then, go" She mocked "I do not see…"

"Kai shut your bad mouth" Ben yelled before she finished her sentence

She stunned for a few second before she reply "What did you just say?"

He sighed and said "Kai, I told you to shut your mouth. Helen is right. You are not our leader but I am."

Helen is happy because Ben is selected to be on her side. She smirked at Kai who is making a frowning face.

"You!" She groaned

"I am what!" Ben asked "Kai, I am guaranteed we will be there in no time but please, I am begging to be reasonable. It is not your or my life only but four lives. If it just you and me, I will do as you say even though it is the risky plan."

She was bristle up but his words fixed her mood a little bit. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. She apologize Helen for her rudeness and ask for her forgiveness. Helen accepts and says it was her wrong too. Finally, the minor problem has been solved for now

"Good, now we can get back to our plan" Ben said "So what were you girls talking about? The route?"

"Yes" Gwen replied and opened a map on her tablet "This is Kai's route. She suggested to use the toll way. It is the fastest route. We will be there in 11 hours and 36 minutes if we drive nonstop. It is the opened route"

Ben looked at the map and said "What about Helen's route."

"This is her route" She replied and changes the route on her tablet "She suggested using this way because it is an old route. No toll, few people know and we can low profile ourselves."

"What about time?" He asked

"Around 16 hours to reach the destination" She answered

"Ummmmm" He exclaimed "Give me five minute. I need to think something."

Ben walked away from the group and started thinking and comparing the pro and con in both routes. He knew time was the essence but their lives and safety too. If he selected Kai's route, he will gain some favor from her but is it worth?

On the other hand, Helen's route is quite safe but it does not guarantee anything. The Forever Knight might waiting for them already while he thinking. This mission Ben and his team do not have any backup or reinforcement. They are on their own.

"Which one is the best one?" He thought

"What do you think Ben?" They asked

Suddenly, he thought something. He said "How about we moderate our choice?"

"Moderate? How?" They wondered

"Here is my idea. We will use Kai's route but we have to stop and find a place to rest. I do not want all of us exhausted. We need to rest and be ready for everything when we have arrived Washington." He explained "I thought and found, we could not low profile. They know who we are already. Disguise and stay low are not our option. We need to be there as fast as we can and ready to fight and face anything. What do you girls think?"

They do not have any objection and argument. They decided to use Ben's moderate idea. After thirty minutes of final checking, Ben team is ready to move out. Ben and Helen sit on the front seat while Gwen and Kai agreed to sit on at back seats. Ben locked Kai's package in DX Mark 10 trunk.

***On the road***

Two hours after they left the Bellwood, they are on Ohio Turnpike. Ben is using a normal speed to drive his car. They are enjoying their first road trip together even Kai. Right now, their moods are getting better and better.

Helen keeps telling Ben to see the view. Ben did as goods as he could to satisfy her. On the other hand, Kai and Gwen are talking and sharing their hand-to-hand fighting skill such as judo and karate. They found they have same teacher.

"I cannot believe you studied with him" Gwen said

"Me too" Kai replied "I met his school in my home town. He is a good sensei. His teaching is so easy to understand and really useful in real life."

"Yea" She exclaimed "I used it to kick alien and bad guy ass all the time. Hey, can you tell me what you did before you came here?"

Gwen asked the same question Ben wanted to ask. He wants to hear her story to get to know her better. Helen also wants to hear about this woman love rival.

Kai though and said "After I met Ben and those stupid game show, I traveled around the world with my grandfather. When found and rescued many ancient artifacts from bad guys. I never bored from that. I could do it or my whole life. I met many people. There were good and bad guys mixed up together."

"Sound interesting" Ben exclaimed

"Yea" She replied "It was interesting but sometime I felt a little bit lonely. I mean I did enjoy that life but sometime I had not anyone who around my age to talk with, just me and grandfather."

"How about you join us?" Gwen said

Everyone in the car is stunned after they heard her. Why did she say that? Is this another her plan, Helen thought? Kai is looking at her seriously as she thought Gwen tried to make her be with Ben.

"Oh, you guys got it all wrong" She excused "I meant, she should join the Plumber as the official agent. It has to be a great idea."

"Then, you should not say join your team" She said

"Why? Do you want to join Ben's team?" She mocked

Before Ben is going to say something, Helen see something first. She sees a group of bikers. They are coming from behind with the highest speed.

She yelled "Ben watch out!"

Ben startled and pushed the brake as they just cut his car off. Luckily, his car has the best brake system. His car did not twist or spin. It stopped immediately at the left lane but everyone was tumbled in the car.

Ben yelled "Everyone okay?"

"We are fine" They replied

Ben got out of the car to see who response to this. Unfortunately, those biker have gone too far already. He did not see who they are. Then, he saw a familiar back from the last bike of those bikers. He scrub his eyes and think, it is not her.

When he opened his eyes again and saw nothing. He sighed and hoped it was his delusion. Gwen and others came out of the car and asked him who they are. Ben said they were just punks. After Helen checked their health and found no one hurt, they got back into the car and moved out. They are talking about those bikers.

After another 2 hours of driving and talking, they are arrived the motel. They will rest here tonight. It is not the best place but it is good enough to rest. They check in and put their stuff in the rooms. Tonight, Gwen, Helen and Kai are stayed together while Ben will stay in the next room alone. They will meet each other at lobby.

Ben finished unpacking his stuffs first. He called Hellen to check them. She told him to go first. They are not done yet. He agreed and walked to the nearest restaurant. He asked for a table for four persons which they have. Ben is drinking some soft drink while he is sitting and waiting for his team.

"Huhhhhh, I hope it was not her" He exclaimed alone "If she is who I am thinking and she meets me here, this will be the craziest thing I can imagine."

His team is just showed up. They take a seat and start ordering foods. They are hungry and starve.

***Outside the restaurant***

The female in the golden armor is watching Ben and his teams through her binocular. Five Forever Knights are standing behind her and waiting for the order.

She said "Are your teams ready?"

"We are ready, milady" They replied "We can attack now if you say so."

"No" She yelled "I want to attack when they are sleeping. We must capture all of them and torture them to tell me where Wes Green is. No, go and prepare your teams. Failure is not an option and I will not tolerance another failure."

"We will" They replied and left her alone.

"Are you there?" She exclaimed

Suddenly, the shadow of female figure is showed up from behind.

She said "I was here for a while. What do you want me to do?"

"Do not ask me, you filthy alien" She yelled "I am the only who can talk here. You just listen, reply and obey my order. The reason I lower my pride to hire you because you know Ben Tennyson so well. I needed it as a strategic in my plan."

"You did not need to explain me" She replied "You pay me the money. I do your dirty job. It is a win-win situation."

"Now, go and do your job. Prepare the stage for us, Ester" She said "I will be the one who close the curtain."

Finally, Ester showed her face from the shadow. She has a seductive butterfly tattoo on her left cheek. She changed her clothes from the purple to dark color. She also look skinny from she used to be.

She smirked and said "They will not know what hit them."


	21. Chapter 21 Ben-Kai time

Ch 21

"Did you girls enjoy dinner tonight, my dears?" He asked them

"Yes, Ben." Hellen agreed "I am really full. The best one was the grilled-chicken breast with fresh salad. I wonder how they found fresh salad around here."

"Do not forget their dessert" Gwen suggested "That cake definitely was a home-made."

"Yeah, Gwen" She said again "We should come back and eat here again if we have a spare time."

"Hey, do not eat too much or you will get fat" Gwen mocked her.

"Gwen, you are such a bully" Hellen argued and asked Ben to help her against Gwen

She grabbed her abdomen and said "See, you really are a pig, Helen."

Now, Helen tried to grab Gwen back but she ran away already. She did not give up and follow her. They are running around the parking lot. Ben saw his two lovely wives teasing each other and it made him very happy. Then, he noticed that Kai did not say a word.

Actually, she was going to say something but she noticed something first. Ben used a word "my dears" which mean that if she answered him, it meant she accepted to be his dears. Therefore, she decided not answer him.

"Kai. Kai, are you okay?" He concerned "Earth to Kai. Earth to Kai. Please, answer. Over."

She almost laughed but she endured it. She still remains silent and hope Ben will give up. Unfortunately, he did not give up on her. He just keeps pushing hard and harder. He started calling her, "Kai", "Kai Green", "Dear", "Honey", "My wife" and finally "Mrs. Tennyson". That was her last straw.

She yells "WHAT!"

"Finally, you answered me. I thought, a cat took your tongue." He laughed "How was your food? Did you like it?"

"It was good." She replied unwillingly "Are you satisfied?"

He smiled and said "Nope. I am not satisfied until you…"

"Until I what?" She glared at Ben like she wanted to slaughter him. "You better say carefully. If I do not like you answer, I will make you regretted."

She wanted to make him scared but Ben did not scare a little. Actually, the more she threatened him, the more he felt eager. Ben is enjoying this new love-couple relationship. She gave him such a thrilling to play with.

He stopped and turned immediately. Their face almost hit each other. She's stopped and stunned in his move.

He leaned forward and said "Until you are my wife. If you agreed, it would make me happier."

Of course, she did not like his answer. She felt angry. How could he say such a thing normally? How can he be such a womanizer? She prepared to slap his face. Then, she saw him smiled and stuck out his face.

"What are you doing, Ben?" She ask while she ready to hit him "Aren't you going to dodge?"

"Dodge?" He exclaimed "For what? You are going to give me a present. How could I dodge my future wife's gift? Come and hit me with your full strength. Your hand print on my face will prove that you really love me."

"Ben! Knock it off. I am not kidding. This is not fun at all" She screamed "Why are you so stubborn? I said I do not love you."

"I also said that I am going to make you fall in love with me" He replied immediately "Give me a chance, Kai. I will make you happy."

She stomped her foot and walked away from him. Ben followed her closely. She saw him and thought, she had to change a plan. The more she said, the more he responded. She must be cool under pleasure.

"Alright Kai, you will not say and respond anything" She thought "There is no point to talk with him. Now, you have a job to do. Love stuffs and family things are…"

Somehow, she is imagining a family picture, her future family. She sees herself holding Ben's hand and his wives while their kids play together in the park. They sit and eat launch together at park in spring season. We must be a big and happy family, she thought.

"Kai, are you okay?" Ben asked because he saw her smiled without a reason

"Wh…What?" She surprised "Of course, I am okay."

"Just asking" He replied "Hey, you…"

"Wait a minute, Ben" She took a deep breath and said "Have you ever thought that I might have a boyfriend already?"

Just like lighting hit Ben directly. Ben feels numb after he heard this question. It was a question that he hoped he would not need to answer. Of course, he wants to have each of them but what he will do if they have a boyfriend or the worst cast is a husband.

"Can I do such an immorality thing?" He thought and his heart felt hurt

Kai see him made a frowning face. He looked so sad, she thought. She feel regret to ask such a question. Actually, she loved Ben since she met him in UK but everything was too fast for her to catch up.

"Ben, please don't make your face like that" She tried to cheer him up "Hey, why don't we talk about this trip?"

Sadly, he is not in the mood to talk or think something else but her question. He imagined Kai live with someone else. That is enough to make him cry. She saw his tear leaked.

"Ben, you are…" She surprised

He wiped it and said sorrowfully "Sorry, you should not see me like this, Kai. When I thought you have a relationship with someone else, I felt like I am breaking apart. I love you, Kai."

Kai heard his words. It made her cheek turned pink. He really loves her, she thought. He did not hesitate to express his true feeling. Since she met him again, she witnessed his love toward Gwen and Helen.

"What about you, Kai?" She thought "Do you have courage to say your true feeling? Look at Ben, he keep saying "love you" even though you just hurt his heart. Just say the word!" She finally has made a choice.

She says softly "I am sorry, Ben. I did not mean to hurt your feeling. Just forget what I just said."

He sighed and said "It is okay, Kai. You really have a right to ask. Do you want to hear my answer?"

"No" She shook her head "There was no point to answer since this question was a lie."

"Huh?" He looked surprisingly at her

She walked away from him and said "Since I have no a boyfriend, I believe that someday I will be your wife."

"!" He is stunned in what he just heard. Did she just accept his love? At this moment, Ben's heart is getting big and bigger. It is full with happy and love. She finally agreed to be with him.

He grabbed her hand and said "Kai, wait. Did you mean that? Did you really lo…"

She turned back and embraced him. He is stunned in such a surprise twist. His whole world turned into pink even though it was night time. His heart is jumping up and down like he's having a heart attack. He pinched his hand and he felt pain. This is real, he thought. She is hugging him like lovers.

"Wait a minute, I need to make sure this is real" He thought hesitantly

"K…Ka…Kai" He said nervously "Is…Is this real?"

She felt sulkily after she heard his words. She just accumulated courage and showed her feeling toward him in the public but he did not believe her and thought this was a dream. He supposed to embrace her too, she thought.

"You are going to pay for this, Ben" She thought

"S…So Kai. Is this real?" He repeated

She said sadly "If this is a dream, what would you do? If this is real, what would you feel?"

She answered him with questions. These questions have such a deep meaning and he must answer her carefully.

He looked into her eyes and said happily "If this is a dream, I want to sleep and never wake up again. We can be like this forever. But, if this is real, I will feel like this."

***Soft lemon scene***

He lifted her chin up and delivered a deep kiss to her. He did not soft with her.. Ben finally tasted Kai. He tasted spicy and hot. Her lip was plump and full of youth. She also kissed him back and let her lover messed her up.

"This is Kai's lip" He thought while kissing her like crazy "At long last, my dream has come true."

Their emotion and adrenaline are agitated like a broken dam. His tongue was inside her mouth and moved around her. He could hear her sexual voice. It came from her throat. He kept kissing her until she started suffocating

***End soft lemon scene***

"Ben!" Kai exclaimed "Are you trying to kill your wife."

"I am sorry." He said "I just could resist your charm. I was so happy. You agreed to be with me. I do not know what to say now."

He made a stupid face. It made her laughed. Then, she placed her face on his chest. She heard his heart beating like it was going to explode.

She whispered "Say, you love me. I want to hear it again."

He embraced her slender waist and said at her ear "I love you, Kai. I love you since I met you when we were ten. I will continue to love your from now on and forever. No one will be able to separate us from each other."

"You are so sweet, Ben. No wonder, you made those two fallen in love with you in no time." She said with smile on her face.

He laughed and said "That was my sweet side. Wait until we get back to our room, then I will show you my wild side."

She blushed and replied "Dummy. Please, endure yourself, Ben. I agreed to be your wife but can you slow down?

He grinned and said "No! I am not going to let you go. I must change you from white paper to the red one. Therefore, I…Ouch"

She just stomped his foot. His words were too impertinently for her therefore she had to stop him before he gone too far. She pushed him away and walked away before she stopped. She is pouting him.

He followed and embraced her from behind before he said "I am sorry, Kai. Please, don't quarrel in our first night, shall we?"

"Huumm, you were the one who started" She stated

"That was my fault" He agreed "From now on, I will not quarrel with you anymore. I promise."

"Okay" She replied

"Then, can you tell me who is your husband that why was it so hard to express your feeling?" He asked nicely

She looked back and said "It was your fault."

"Me again?" He laughed "How?"

"We met after a long time and then you put your future stuffs and things into my head. What did you expect me to say?" She explained "You also said Gwen and Helen already is your wives. That sounded crazy. Am I right?"

"You are kind of right" He smiled sheepishly

She sighed and said "Not anymore, I finally told my feeling to you. Let's walk toward the future together and forget those past, shall we?"

"I agreed" He exclaimed "But first, let announce our good news to Gwen and Helen. They must hear this news."

He grabbed her hand and walked to Gwen and Helen direction but Kai pulled him back and stopped walking.

"Wait!" She stopped him "Don't tell them yet. Give me a time, please."

"Why?" He wondered

"Ben, Helen and Gwen just married you" She explained "You should spend more time with them first. Bring another wife now is not a good idea."

"Wow, you are really thoughtful but I wanted to tell them now" He acted like a kid

Kai see him smiled and happy again which make her happy too. Especially, tantrum thing he just did.

"Please, give me some time" She rubbed his cheek "We will tell them for sure."

"Fine!" He exclaimed "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"About what?" She asked

"Can you be in harmony with Helen?" He begged "Listen, I did not ask you to surrender but compromise. I do not want to see both of you fight each other. That would be bad. I…m…my earrrrrrr"

She pinched his ear hard and said "Are you taking her side? Answer me, Mr. Benjamin Tennyson!"

"No!" He cried "I just want you and Helen stay together. I am on both of your sides. Listen, if we did not do something about this problem, it will be bad for you, me, Helen and our kids in the future."

The word "our kids" made her stopped. She let him go. Ben thought he lost his ear already. She pinched him really hard, harder than Gwen or Helen. On the other hand, Kai is thinking.

"Okay" She said "But I have a condition."

"Really! What is it?" He asked surprisingly "What do you want me to do?"

"I am not tells you now." She replied "For now, you have to promise me that you will let me deal with this problem alone."

"Su…wait, is that another condition?" He asked "If yes, that will be two condition. How many conditions do you want?"

"Shut up" She exclaimed embarrassingly "Just say YES."

"Okay" He answered willingly "How are you going to do that?"

"It is woman stuffs" She explained "Men like you do not understand. Women like us have ways to compromise but I do not guarantee safety."

He looked at her stunningly and said "W…what do you mean by that?"

She did not answer his question. She ditch him and say "Let's catch up with those two before they notice us, shall we?"

He sighed and followed her. He walked side by side with Kai. They found, Helen and Gwen are panting after they ran around the parking lot. Suddenly, Ben made a move. He got closer and hugged both of them.

"Ben!" Helen exclaimed "What are you doing. We are in the public."

"Yeah!" Gwen "Kai is watching us too."

He separated and said "I am so sorry. I was too happy to embarrass. Besides, there is no point to be shined anymore. Gwen. Helen. Allow me to introduce Kai Tennyson. She agreed to be my wife already."

"REALLY!" They yelled unison

"Yes, she just…OUCHHHHHHH!" He screamed painfully

Kai was stunned because of Ben's action. He just promised her not to tell them but in the next minute he told them already, in front of her. With her instinct and embarrassment, she hit his back one big and hard time.

"BAMB" The sound echoed for few seconds. He deserved some punishment, she thought. Helen and Gwen did not know what happening but it looked like to them that Ben deserved it.

They see him twisting on the ground and exclaimed painfully. He looked at her but she glared him seriously. He better shut his mouth and say nothing, he thought.

Helen was going to pick him up but Kai crossed her arm first. She stunned Helen, Gwen, and Ben. They wondered what she planned.

She smiled lovely and said softly "Helen, do not help him. He deserved that because he broke what he promised me. Since you girls know that I joined Ben's family, we should have such a good girl talk time. Do you agree?"

Helen hesitated to answer her but Gwen understood Kai. She made a move too.

She crossed another Helen's arm and said "Agreed. Let's go back to our room and talk. We have so many things to do tonight."

"Wait, I have to help Ben" Helen said "I…"

"Helen, sometime you need to teach your husband a lesson" Gwen suggested "If you spoiled him too much, he would be a bad husband. Trust me, I had a bad ass boyfriend before."

"O…Okay" She agreed

"Hey, Kai. Was that you best shot? It was nothing." He mocked her and rolled shirt up "Do you see these marks? Gwen and Helen love to make it on my body. So…"

Unfortunately, Gwen and Kai really ignore Ben who still lying down on the ground. Then, he tried to call Helen for help but those two forced her to walk away from him. She turned her face back and lip-sync "I am so sorry, honey. I will make up for you later."

"You will have to pay me later, Kai." He replied "You cannot escape from my hands anymore. Do you hear me?"

They did not answer him. They just walked away and gone. Ben finally stood up. He is covered by dirt and dust. Then, he jumped around like a kid again. He is happy.

"Wow! Thank God!" He yelled alone "My dream is come true. Kai really loves me. I thought, I would not conquer her heart. I do not know what to say or beg anymore. I had imagined many adult things to do with Kai. I…" Then, he stopped and looked at the sky. He is thinking about Ken.

"Ken, did you see that?" He lamented "Your mother and I agreed to live together. See you soon, boy."

"Zeezzkk" Something or someone moved in the bush. Ben looked and said "Who's there?". No one come out.

"Could that be forever knights?" He thought and reached out for the Omnitrix

"Wait!" Ester said and came out of the bush.

Ben cannot believe in what he sees, Ester in the black cloth with a butterfly tattoo on left cheek. He is stunned to see her here. What is she doing here? Did she see everything? Why is she changed so much? There are many questions in his head.

"Hello, Ben" She spoke in a low tone and husky "Is this how you treat you ex-girlfriend?"

"Ester!?" He exclaimed surprisingly and closed the Omnitrix

"Aren't you going to say hello?" She asked

"Uhhhh, Good to see you again." He chuckled "It's been a while that we see each other since…"

"Since we broke up" She continued

"Yeah" He said quietly "What are you doing here?"

She walked around him and her hands played with his body "Can't I come here to see my old boyfriend? Did you miss me?"

"Hey, stop it" He argued "Keep your hand to yourselves."

"Why?" She asked seductively "Don't you like this? When we were dating, you kept asking me to do it. Why do you hate it now?"

He sighed and said "Because I do not want a problem with Antonio. Speaking of him, where is he?"

She stopped for a second and answered "We broke up already."

"What happened? Is that related to your new appearance?" He asked her

She looked at the sky and said "Time really changed people. Let's just say, I have to change to survive in this cruel world."

"What the hell is she talking about?" He thought "I better watch my back or something bad going to happen."

"Let's change the topic" She suggested "What about you? How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, she did not hear about me or my wives" He thought and lied "I am so so, nothing bad and nothing good. I am doing personal business."

"Around here? At this time?" She questioned him "You still are a bad liar."

"My six senses are telling me to walk away from her." He thought

"Believe me or not is your choice" He exclaimed and walked away.

Suddenly, she wrapped and embraced him with her long arms. He feels her breathe through his neck. He smells a strong perfume from her body. He almost suffocated from it.

"Please, do not fight with me" She whispered and licked his ear "Why don't we stay together again? It will be like our old time. I wondered why we broke up."

"WE?" He stated emotionally "You were the one who broke our relationship. You gave up on me and walked away with that Antonio bastard."

"But, Here I am with you again" She said "Come on, don't you miss our old time. Why don't we go and find Mr. Smoothies? I know a place. I will tell you the way while you drive your car."

"The answer is NO!" He exclaimed "You walked away from me before. Now I am going to walk away from you. Let's me go, Ester. Our story was done long time ago."

Then, he feels a pressure. It was Ester. She started squeezing him hard and harder. He turned back and saw her crying. Her face is full with tears.

"Why do you ditch me again?" She cried "Am I not good enough for the greatest hero Ben 10 who saved the world and universe? Then, who is? Answer me, Ben?"

"…" Ben looked emotionless at her

Surprisingly, women tears always worked with Ben. He cannot resist it since he turned to be a teenager. Ester also knew this weakness and she used it. It did not work this time. Why?

"Are you a heartless monster, Ben?" She yelled "Answer me!"

He sighed and said "Ester, stop your acting. I am going to buy by your cheap tricked. Not this time."

"…" She stunned to hear that

"Your tears are faked" He explained "I know which one is real and which one isn't. Therefore, stop you bull shit play and let me go."

Her arms finally loosed. She let him go as he said. While he is going to walk away, she says something.

She said "You are really changed, Ben. I wonder what make you grow up. Is it because of Helen or Gwen or Kai or three of them?"

"H…How did you know that?" He wondered "Who told you that?"

"You do not need to know that" She screamed "Just answer me."

He sighed and said "Several months ago, many things happened to me and my life. I have learned to have more responsibility. I could not be a kid and goofed around forever. Everyone has to grow up. That's all I can tell you."

"Why is not me?" She yelled "What make me different from them?"

He scratched his head and replied "We tried it already. Do you remember? It was not work between you and me. It's ended with a disaster. The last thing, you were the one who give up on me. I was not."

"…" She stunned

"Goodbye, Ester" He finally walked away from her but it looked like she still had something to do with him. She yelled "Stop, Ben."

"What do you want this time?" He asked

"Can I see your cute face again?" She begged politely "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee."

"Fine!" He exclaimed and turned back to see her again.

Instead of see his face, Ester ran and embraced Ben again. He deiced not to push her away and let her did. Suddenly, a sound of blade cut through human fresh is echoing in Ben's head. He feels painfully at his stomach. He pushed her away. He saw a blade which covered by his blood on her hand.

Next second, he kneeled down on the ground. He tried to stop bleeding but the wound was too big to stop with a simple way. He needs a surgery medication. His hands are full of his bloods.

"Ester, why?" He said and looked at her

She laughed and said "If I haven't you, no one will. This is Ester. The big guy is downed. I repeat, the big guy is downed."

He tried to stop her but he was too weak to do that. Finally, he's lying donw on the ground and his bloods are everywhere.

***At girls room***

The female golden knight pulled her sword and yelled "CHARGEEEEEEEE"

"BOOOOMMMM" They just breached the door and Forever Knight crowded in their room.


	22. Chapter 22 CHARGEEEEE in so many ways

Ch 22

At parking lot, Gwen, Helen and Kai are under arrest while Forever Knights stand around them and point their laser blasters at them. They have put handcuffs on Kai and Helen while Gwen got a special treatment. They put restraint devices on her hands and head to shut down her power. They've really learned a lesson from last time.

Then, she sees a group of people. They are coming here. When she looks at them carefully, she is surprised by Ester and injured Ben. They walked through the circle before they throw Ben down. On his left arm, they wrap the Omnitrix with a special handcuff. He cannot use it for now. Kai and Helen rush toward him and look after him while Gwen looks angry at Ester.

"ESTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Gwen yelled

"Oh my dear Gwen" Ester laughed "I just do my job. Beside, you should blame him instead of me. He was so fooled enough to fall for a simple trick."

"What did you just say, you bitch!" She tried to stand up but one Forever Knight pushed her down. This time, he pointed the laser blaster at her head. He told her to stop. If she makes any move, he will blow her head off, he says.

"Ben, are you okay?" Kai asked. She found Ben is conscious but his bloods make them concerned.

"Let me see your wound" Helen try to see his wound but he stopped her first

He said "I am okay. What about you girls? Did they hurt you? Tell me and I will make them pay."

"My. My." Ester interrupted them "Do you know your situation, Ben? You said like you can turn the table. Look around yourself; we are in the middle of someplace. Your team is under arrest and no one will help you."

He still look at his girls and reply "You will see Ester. How many time that I performed a miracle and saved people. You are going to pay for what you did, I swear to god."

"We will see but no" She exclaimed "Because I am leaving now."

"No one leave until I get what I want" A female voice came from behind Ester.

Finally, the woman in golden knight armor has appeared. When she walks past Forever Knights, they step aside and bow. She stops in front of Ben and his team. Then, Forever Knight placed a chair before she takes a seat. Instead of talking, she is thinking something.

"What do you mean that no one leaves?" Ester asked "I did my job already. The rest is your business. You know what, I do not care. I am leaving."

She starts walking and then she is stopped by their laser blaster. She thought they were joking but in the next moment she just realized it was not a joke. She can hear laser blaster charging. If they pull a trigger, she is done.

"We finally met face-to-face, the assumed great hero who has been our problem, Ben Tennyson" She finally said something "Do you know what have you done to us, The Forever Knights?"

He thought and mocked "Well, I have beaten at least six Forever Knights, ruined your evil plans, arrested your folks and destroyed your organization few times. That's what I remember. Oh and now I am trying to ruin another evil plan of your."

She chuckled and said "I think you are misunderstanding something. We, the Forever Knight are not a bad organization. We are a good guy like you, Ben Tennyson. If you want to know who is bad here, you should ask Kai."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He wondered "Do not change the topic. How could she be a bad guy? I know her and she is on a good side."

"I am sorry that was my bad" She explained "You should ask Mr. Wes Green. He is a thief."

"Lier!" Kai yelled "My grandfather is not a thief. He is an Archaeologist. There is no way he could be a thief as you said. I have worked with him many years. He is a real Archaeologist."

"Huh! A real Archaeologist" She mocked "Then, can you tell me how he live after he retired from the Plumber? I mean he went around the world and explored ancient places without any budget. Can you explain that?"

"I…" She is stunned by her words. She thinks and realizes something. Every time they discovered ancient stuffs, her grandfather always told her that he would take care of it. She never sees it again until exhibition or handed it to the museum.

"See! You cannot explain" The female golden knight stated "Because I am telling you the truth. Allow me to continue my story."

Gwen and Helen do not know what to do or say in this situation. Their idea about illegal theory is still in their heads. On the other hand, Kai feel unstable and confused. She really wants someone to stand on her side or she will be cried. Then, in the miserable, she feels a warmth, softness and kindness at her hand. It was Ben. He grabs her hand even though he lies down on the floor

"Kai, do not listen to them" Ben comforted her "They just mess up with you. Trust me; I know what I am saying."

"Thank you Ben" She smiled at him

Then, Ben laughed and yelled "Are you done with your fable? I believe I heard it enough. I have to say…BULLSHITTTT!"

"Why did you just say that?" She surprised

"Do you really think that I would believe your story?" He explained "Since I met Forever Knight, you guys are a loss cause."

She laughed and said "Well, I admit that those Forever Knights were bad guys but we are not. We are actually the defender and protector of Human and Earth. Therefore, do not include us with those scums."

"Great!" He exclaimed "You guys showed up from nowhere and then you told us that you are good guys. Am I looked stupid? The Plumber is the real defender and protector of Human and Earth."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked Ben "Do you really think that the Plumber is defender and protector of Human and Earth? How many times that Plumber allowed aliens to conquer our Earth or put human in dangerous situation? Did they really protect us from Incursean's Invasion?"

"…" Ben did not say a word

"The answer is no" She stated "You were the one who protected us, Ben. The Plumber just walked around and cleaned up the mess. Never mind that, I shall continue my story. It's truth that Sir George was the first Forever Knights but he forgot the real purpose of us."

"Which is?" He asked

"Since ancient time, we have been aware about alien's existence. They came to our earth and had left their technology around the world. We believe that they will use it when the time comes" She explained "Therefore, it is our duty to find it and keep it away from aliens who will use it in the future."

"What the time come?" He asked "You mean to take over the Earth, right?"

"Yes" She replied

"No way" He argued "The Plumber will stop them."

"Really?" She curious "From what I have heard; the Plumber also has an internal problem."

"How did she know about that?" He thought "That was secret information. Look like we have a bug in our organization."

"Imagine this" She stated "Who will protect the Earth if the Plumber turn against us and lead alien armies? Can you do that alone? I do not think so. When aliens attack, Earth's armies will be destroyed in a few minute because of they are lacking in the technology."

"Forever Knights will raise and protect human and our precious Earth because they have alien technologies and weapons enough to fight back. Then, people will praise and support your organization, the Forever Knights to governor the Earth." Ben guessed "That's your idea, right?"

"No, we will stand up to protect our fellow human and banish those alien from our precious Earth. Then, human will understand our intention and agree to join The Forever Knights." She finished her sentence as the rest started yelling "Forever Knights" again and again.

They were yelling for a minute before she stopped them. Then, she said "Now, give me my sword and I will let you go. You have my word"

Ben chuckled and said "Oh hell no! How the Fucking I know that you will keep your promise? "

"Good, then I have to use a hard way" She exclaimed and pointed at Helen "Bring her here."

Forever knight pull away Helen from where she was sitting and take her away. Ben, Gwen, and Kai tried to stop them but that was useless. They pushed out those two and beat Ben with gunstock. Helen cried and told them to stop.

"Put her here" The woman in golden knight armor ordered them. They force Helen to sit down right in front of her. Then, she pulled out her long sword and placed it on Helen's neck.

"Open your car and give me my stuff or you all can say goodbye to this half-breed Kineceleran." She threatens him "I will cut her throat like slaughtering chicken. Her head will fly away while her body will be wiggling. Is that what you wanted? I give you three second."

"Wait!" Ben did not wait for her started counting. He does not think or hesitate to save his wife. There is no point to fight for now. "You win. You can take whatever you want but do not hurt them."

"Good. I do not want to kill anyone of you anyway, for today!" She kept it while Helen started crying. She shoves Helen away. Gwen and Kai saved her before she hit with the floor.

"Now, I am going to pull my car key from my pocket." Then, he put one of his hands into his pocket. Forever knights are pointing at him and ready to shoot if he decided to do some trick. He searched for a while before he finally pulled out his car key. He pushes a button and the trunk is opened. The sword is in there.

She walks to the car and grab up the sword. She looks at it and rub it like it's a kid. She took few minutes to inspect it. After she's pretty sure it is the real one, she calls one of her subordinate. He brings a huge and strong suitcase. He opened it before she places the sword in the suitcase. Then, she closes and locks it.

"Ben, I am so sorry" Helen cried "I…"

"Hey! Hey!" He soothed her "Do not be so sad, Helen. I do not care that stupid sword. Your lives are important than it and I do not regret if I have to do that again. Hey! You get what you want. You are going to let us go, right?"

She looked at him and said "I will let you three go this time but not this dirty half breed. We must purge her before she infects our pure human blood. Bring her here!"

"What! You bitch!" Ben jump up and start fighting against them even though he's still bleeding. Actually, Ben had the Anodite form to fight but he could not use it yet. He considered his team situation and found a dead end.

The problem is how can he help Kai, Gwen and Helen? Of course, he could free Kai and Helen easily but he does not know how strong that device holds back Gwen. Therefore, he must do something now.

"Eat this" He yelled and hit Forever Knight with handcuff. He hit that guy pretty hard. They can hear a crashing metal voice. It's so loud and noisy. That Forever knight is collapsed in no time.

His move is worthy. They even their leader is stunned by Ben's move. He does not stop just that. Now, he aims for their leader, the woman in golden armor knight. He punched and knocked another three of them. He made them desolate their position.

"This is our chance" Kai exclaimed before she dragged Gwen and Helen away. They need to find a cover first. Ester also used this chance to run away. She is gone by now.

"Stop him and protect the suitcase" The Leader yelled as Forever Knights had swarmed Ben.

"Your Majesty, those three are running away." One of them said

"Kill them" She said as one of them has started aiming with laser rifle at those three.

Ben saw that, but he could not do anything. He is too busy to stop them. From his position, Kai is their target. He yelled "KAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The shooter is going to pull the trigger but something is wrong. Suddenly, the laser rifle is flown away by something or someone.

"Crank. Crank. Crank." Someone just throw something from nowhere. He looks down and sees smoke grenades. It pop out as smoke come out and cover around there. Their visions are zero.

Ben does not know what is happening but this is his chance to fight back and take the sword back. He was not sure how for those three go but there is no time to think anymore. He closes his eyes and accelerates Anodite's power deep inside of his human body.

Those Forever Knights who are holding Ben, they notice something wrong. Ben's wound suddenly disappears. They try to push him down but he is too strong.

His eyes open again but they are not human eyes anymore. His eyes are shining with the bright green light. Then, his human skin is shredded into pieces. Finally, Ben's in Anodite form has appeared after those smoke are gone.

"ROARRRRRRRR!" He explodes his anger in form of mana energy. It pushes those scums far away. Some hit with cars. Some hit with bushes. Ben looks around and sees them panicked

"What are you waiting for? ATTACK!" The leader yelled

Forever Knights pull out weapons and charge Ben as they are ordered. They chop his hands. They cut his legs. They stab his chest. They smash his head. Ben did not even try to block them.

"Do we get him?" The leader yelled from before. Then, they hear some kind of breaking metal voice. They look around to find where is it coming from? It came from Ben's direction.

"HOOORAAAAAA" Ben flings his hand one time. He made those weapons broken into pieces and those knights flew away. He has no wound or scratches. Apparently, his whole body is covered with mana barrier.

When melee weapon does not work, they turn to use blaster. They line up and start shooting Ben like crazy. "BOOMMM. PHEEWW. ZIIIPPPP." Those were blaster's sounds. Smokes are everywhere. They cannot see any damn thing.

"Keep shooting" The leader said "I will take away the sword."

"Yes, sir." They continue shooting Ben

Ben sees she is running away. He is going to stop her but he is surprised when he sees who show up. He is no one but his Grandpa Max's best friend, uncle West Green.

He's still wearing his usual cloth. He showed up from behind them and stopped the leader from running away. He holds a sword that he picked up from around there.

"You are not going anywhere, Shaun!" Finally, the leader name has revealed "That sword must go back to where it belongs."

"Uncle West!" Ben yelled "H…How do you know where we are?"

"This is not a time for that, young Ben" He replied "Let's capture these criminal and we can talk."

"Sure. My turn!" Ben exclaimed and jumped toward enemies. He smashes the ground with his two fists. The shock wave is strong enough to fall most of them. The rest still try to stand properly. Ben walks forward and hit them one-by-one.

The leader named Shaun sees her subordinates fall down again and again. She did not know the situation would be like this. She has to find a way to escape from this sandwich.

Unfortunately, the situation is getting worse for them. She heard someone yelling from another side. She turns that way and sees Kai, Helen and Gwen fully equipped. It took them for a while before they could break that device on Gwen. Now, she is free and pisses off. Those three have joined the battle in no time. They also saw West but they knew it was not a time for reunion.

After ten minutes, Shaun and three bodyguards are only left. She's still holding suitcase. Ben, West and his team are surrounding them. They called the Plumber already. They are coming here.

"All right, this is what we are going to do" Ben mocked "You are going to hand that suitcase to me and I promise to beat you guys senseless before I put you in jail."

"I would rather die here better than rot in your jail" Shaun replied

"Ben, stop talking" Gwen exclaimed "Let me roast these four."

"Yeah." Kai agreed "She deserve some revenge."

"Take it easy, girls" Ben replied "We are a good guy. We do not kill criminal. We just beat the crap out of them."

Helen giggles after she heard that. Then, West said "Ben, you are changed. Look like we have so many things to talk."

"Oh, you are not going to believe me, Grandpa West." He laughed as Shaun had decided to do something

"CHARGE!" She orders her last command.

Gwen and the rest are charged by those three bodyguards while Ben is facing against Shaun. She tries to hit him so many times but he dodges it so easily. He thought she would be a good fighter but she was not. May be she is the brain-type rather than muscle, he think.

In the end, he karate-chop her hand and make her weapon dropped. Then, he sweep her legs and make her fallen down on the ground. When she is facing down to the ground, Ben push her down and lock her hands.

"Give me a handcuff" He asked before Helen handed it to him "You are going down Shaun."

"You do not know what you are doing. You are making a huge mistake." She yelled but soon she is knocked down by Kai. She hit her with gunstock.

Kai said "I believe we are sick of her words."

Ben and the rest look surprisingly at each other before they start laughing. Then, they see Plumbers are coming this way. Ben feel relieve and turn back to human form.

"I…" Then, he fall down to the ground as he is exhausted. He used too much energy when he was in Anodite form. He still has so many things to learn and understands in Anodite.

"Ben!" Those three screamed and looked at him closer. They found he just fainted.

"I am okay babies" He replied "I just need to take a rest."

"Bring him there" Kai said and pointed at the Plumber's medical team.

After that, Plumber just finished cleaning up this place. They lock every Forever Knight, include Shaun and put them in the transport vehicle. On the other hand, Kai, Gwen and Helen were nursing and taking care of Ben. They wiped his sweat, fed him Mr. Smoothies, and etc.

He make everyone around there envy him except West. He is stunned. He was not surprised to see Gwen and Helen acted like that but Kai? Something must happen to his grandchild.

"Okay, you are good to go, Magister Ben" Medical staff told him before he walked away.

"So, wow! You are a Magister" West stated "You are better than me."

"Thank you, sir." He replied "And also thanks you for saved me back there. I do not know what to say but thank you again."

"Never mind that Ben" He suggested "Can you tell me what is going on here? I mean Kai act too nicely toward you, Ben. And why did you call me, Grandpa West. Normally, you would call me uncle West."

"Ah…. Yeah, I suppose I have to tell you something that so important" He stated "I…"

Then, Kai grab his hand and say "Tell him, Ben. I am ready."

After fifteen minutes of chaos and combustion explanation, Ben finally finished his story. West hit him few times but he had understood them in the end. Now, he is sitting opposite from Ben.

He said "Okay, Ben. I am not mad at you anymore but I have not approved you and Kai relationship yet."

"Why?" Kai asked

"Kai, you are not growth enough to make this huge decision." He explained "Beside, I am not your parent. You must talk to them about this first. If they say yes, I have no objection."

Kai make an angry face as she does not understand her grandfather. Ben knew what she is thinking. He needs to change the topic.

He interrupted "Hey, uncle West, How did know we are here?"

"Oh! about that, when I was safe, I called Max and he told me everything. I was following and finding you." He explained "Then, I found you guys in the trouble and the rest was a history."

"!" Gwen and Helen look at each other while Ben laugh and say "I see. By the way, I think this is you package."

He hand the suitcase to him. West opens it before he closes it again. He said "Thank you so much Ben. I think I should go. Kai, come with me."

Kai wanted to stay with Ben but she did not have any other choice. While she is walking away, Shaun's words just show up in Ben's mind. He does not want to take any risk after what just happened to Ester. Sometime he does not know people around him well. He grabs her hand and pulls her back.

"Ben, what is the meaning of this?" West exclaimed

"Uncle West do not misunderstand me" Ben explained "But Kai must come back with me. She has a bunch of papers to fill and sign. It's Plumber's protocol."

"Yeah!" Gwen supported Ben's words "She asked us to escort her. Now, you are taking the package back before we arrive the destination. She needs to sign papers to confirm that we did not leave a job."

Helen understood the situation and joined the conversation. She stated "According to Plumber's section 15/84, we…"

"Okay, I got you." West replied "Then, you must escort her back to me. Kai, take care yourself and see you soon."

West leaves the area and drives his car away. Those three have so many things to say but Ben stop them first. He understands them but they should talk about this somewhere else. Something was not right, he think.

***In West's car***

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" West answered his phone "Yes, this is West."

"Do you get the sword?" Someone used voice changer device

"It is with me. Those Forever Knights almost got it." He replied "Do you have my money?"

"See you at the meeting point. Your money will be there." The mysterious voice just hung up the call.

West put down the phone and laughs as he drives a car far away from there.

***Back to Ben***

That motel was a history. It was destroyed too much to use. Luckily, Gwen found an available room at the hotel around there. They drove for ten minutes. Now, they are here. They are resting and sitting in this family room with these two king's size beds.

"Ben, do you think that my grandpa is a thief?" Kai ask as Gwen and Helen look at Ben who is lying down on the bed

"No" He replied "But I do not want to take any risk anymore. Trust me, we all have a same problem. Helen got beaten up by one of her own team who was her childhood friend. Kevin betrayed Gwen and sold her to the lunatic alien. And I just got stabbed by my ex-lunatic girlfriend. I do believe in every possible thing."

"T…Then, what should we do?" Kai continued "We just gave the sword to him. Don't you think that is too risky?"

"Nah!" He exclaimed "Based on my experience, that sword was not a real weapon. If it was a weapon, why Shaun did not use it to beat us? Right?"

"Yeah but…" Ben interrupted her first. "Kai do not worry about this. We will figure it out later. Now, it is time to rest. You girls can take a bath first. I can wait here."

Kai want to continue the conversation but Helen and Gwen stop her before they drags her into the bathroom. Ben may act tough but he is really worried about what she just said.

"I told Grandpa Max about my plan but not in the detail." He thought "Then, how did uncle West know the detail? A tracking device? May be yes or may be not."

Then, he is thinking about Ester "You are going to pay for what you did to me today, Ester. Ben, you must be careful. You almost died because of your kindness. What would you do, if you do not have Anodite's powers?"

While he is thinking, his eyes are heavy and heavier. He is really exhausted and he needs to sleep. He slowly close his eyes before he sleep. Instantly, his eyes open widely as he does not need to sleep anymore. He just realized three beautiful, lovely and gorgeous women are taking a bath next to his bed. There is no better chance than this.

His heart is beating faster and louder as he is excited. Their naked body is in his head, especially Kai. He really wants to see how big she is. He gets close to the wall and listen them carefully.

Unfortunately, Walls are too thick to hear theirs' conversation. He can hear few words. He heard big, soft and bouncy.

"Bouncy!" He exclaimed quietly "Oh hell yeah! Time to CHARRRRGGEEEE!"

He takes off his cloth and grabs a bath towel. Right now, he is standing in front of the bathroom's door. Behind this door, three naked women are waiting for him (He thought by himself). He does not want them to know he is here. He grabs a knob and opens it carefully and quietly.

"Krack! Krack" It was locked. Of course, one of them must lock the door. That is not a problem. Thanks to his ex-old friend, Kevin. He taught Ben how to picking a lock.

"Click!" He easily opens it. He pushes it slowly and carefully. He succeeds to enter the bathroom without tricking any alarm. He just needs to hit the shower room. He sees a blur vision of those three naked bodies.

"Bingo!" He exclaimed loudly as he wanted them to know he is in here too.

"!" They are stunned by his action. They tried to lock the shower room's door but it was too late. The door is opened by Ben. His eyes and mouth open widely as he unbelieves in what he sees right in front of his eyes.

"BEN! GET OUT!" Those three yelled in unison

"Time to show you three that who is your daddy!" He has entered the shower room and locked the door properly


	23. Chapter 23 Three girls and Three ways

Ch.23

***In the bathroom***

"Ben! What are you doing here? Get out…" Helen yelled and stopped

While Gwen exclaimed "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you are so…"

"You have got some nerve to…" Kai is stunned

Those three girls were yelling at Ben but they stopped as they saw wounds on his naked body especially a huge wound on his chest. Kai does not know how he got them but Gwen and Helen remembered them. Somehow, the bathroom is in almost silent mode. The only sound in here is a shower's sound.

"Man, I did not know they would be silent like this." He thought "I should leave the bathroom now."

Then, he laughed and said "Well, I finally saw your all naked bodies. I have to say Kai; you have huge assets. Gwen, your workout paid you a nice reward. And Helen, your tail looks smooth and splendid. Well, I will remember these pictures and use them wisely. Sorry to interrupt you all. I take my leave now."

"Wait!" Helen grabbed his hand and stopped him "You do not have to leave."

Gwen followed Helen and said "Yeah Ben. We just…did not know what to say. You did not scare us or anything."

He chuckled and replied "Nah! I am cool. I know what you mean. Sometime, I did something riskless. I should be more considerate. I mean you all have decided to be with me but you all still need some space and…"

Suddenly, Kai walk to him and say "Ben, do you want to take a bath with us?"

Gwen and Helen were stunned by Kai's words but Ben said "Sure."

He did not reject Kai's suggestion. She led him into the shower after she told him about rules in the bathroom while the rest followed them. Now, in this small and narrow bathroom, under shower, one man is being surrounded by three beautiful naked women. Kai is facing Ben while Gwen and Helen are on his left hand and right hand.

Water from shower is anointing and showering those four while they wash themselves. They feel relieved and relaxed from hot water especially Ben. Even though he acted tough and strong, every single muscle and cell in his body have exhausted from today activity. He really needs some rest.

"Man, hot water is the best." He exclaimed "I can feel that they are running over my body from up to down. They are cleaning exhaustion from my body. Ah! I have no idea it would be this good."

Helen giggled and mocked him "Honey, you said like you were an old man. Wait! Did I make a mistake to marry with you?"

He rub her thigh and say "Of course not. You have made the best decision in your life. Wait until I am fully recovered, I will show you all how strong I am…on the bed. OUCH!"

This time, Kai hit his hand and yelled "What did I just tell you, Ben? I told you that we take a bath together without saying and doing sexual harassment or anything related to activity on bed. You broke the rules. That was a warning."

"That was a warning!" He complained "Gwen do something. Kai is bullying me."

Gwen shook head and replied "I am so sorry, Ben but I agreed with her idea. You made a promise and you must have kept it."

"Thank you, Gwen." Kai smiled to her before she glared at Ben "You also better keep your little brother down. Do not wake him up or else, I will make sure he sleeps for a whole month."

Ben tremble from Kai's warning. This was not in his plan. He planned to get in here and molest them again and again. He also wanted to enjoy teasing and touching theirs' naked bodies. He is going to say something but Helen remark him first. She tries to tell him to play nice and not argue with Kai.

He had no other choice but to shut his mouth and enjoy this moment quietly. Then, he looks to his left and see Helen's naked body. He saw her before but it was not good enough like this time. Her body is covered by water. It makes her light blue skin shine and bright more than usual. Her cute head also look different. It's smooth and reflective. He can see his own image from her head.

Now, he focus on one and single drop of water. It moved down from her head and headed to her face. It slowly passed her white and cute eyes. It almost got into her eyes. Then, it reached her tiny mouth and went inside for a moment. He thought it was gone but no. It has mixed her saliva before it comes out. He observes it's moving down. It passed between her chests and dived into her navel before it finally reach the destination, Helen's crotch and disappear.

"SON OF THE BITCH!" He exclaimed in his mind. He thought and imagined that drop of water was his hand. He wanted to touch her so bad but he has a promise to be kept. If he was alone with Helen, he would push her to this slippery wall and kiss her like the beast. He could have an intercourse with her in so many ways. He would put himself into her alien's womb and enjoy rubbing her tail. He knew how to play with her. Now, his head is full with his naughty imagination. He thinks it's enough to look at Helen.

He decided to look somewhere else. Now, he looks to his right and see Gwen's naked body. Her tits are bigger than his imagination. It's also firm. Her workout has paid her so well. She's got the perfect breast shape that human race could have. Not to mention her soaking and pinky nipples, it point at Ben's face. He really wants to taste them so bad. He looks down and sees her slender waist. It looks like she has no fat in ho body. Then, he has to exclaim one loud time as he see her athletic butt. It's got the healthy apple shape. He needs to calm down his hands because he wants to spank her so bad. That was not over yet. His eyes open widely as he sees her vargina. Gwen has no single hair around her woman part. While he is looking Gwen, she notices his eyes. Instead of hiding her body, she move closer and let him see her clearly.

He almost chocked and felt surprised from Gwen's move. He has seen her enough too. Now, time to look at Kai's naked body. He really wants to see her as he just heard about big, soft and bouncy. He might see her moment ago but she covered her body so fast. He slowly looks at Kai who is rubbing and scrubbing her upper body. His eyes almost pop out of his head as he sees her naked body. She is covered with bubble and soap but it's not enough to cover her honey color skin and her female figure.

Now, Kai has the biggest boobs among his wives. It's big as he heard. If he had to grope and play them all day, that would be better than playing any game in the universe. When she rubs them, it will be bouncing around like it has no gravity. Every time she presses on them, it will spring her fingers out like it had spring inside. Then, he had to look away because she noticed him.

"Shit!" He thought "Did she see me?"

This is heaven and hell in the same time for Ben. Every minute in here, he feels like he is moving closer to the edge of cliff. She told him not to do anything but his mind and lust are telling to do it.

"Do it, Ben. Be a real man and push her to the wall." Lust yelled in his head "They are a food on the plate. They are waiting for you to make a move."

"Take it easy, Ben" His moral suggested "Be a nice man and play along. Show them that you always keep your words."

He decided to do nothing but breath. He breathes faster and louder. Although shower was loud, Helen could have heard him breath quite loud. May be too loud, she thought. She looks at him and understands how he feels now. No matter how much you wanted him in the frame, this situation was too temptation to any man remain calm. She wants to help him pass this situation but how. She looked around before she has got an idea. She put liquid soap on her claws and scrubs them.

Then, she spoke sweetly "Honey, let's me clean your body. Here, raise your arms."

He did not think for a second and raised his arms before he has started moaning sexually. She uses her slim and sharp claws rubbing and moving slowly around his naked body. It touched and moved around his nipple before it headed somewhere else. He feels a spasm of sexual feeling. This is better than watching. Kai and Gwen saw that but they did not say anything. Helen's claws were moving around his naked upper body before she started moving down. That was Kai's last straw.

She exclaimed "Helen! What are you trying to do? I said…"

"No sexual harassment or anything related to activity on bed, I heard that." Helen interrupted Kai "This was not sexual harassment or naughty stuffs. I am cleaning his stinky body. Ben is covered with mud and dirt. I do not want to share a room or bed with hobo. If you don't believe me, you should smell his armpits."

"No!" Kai replied instantly as Gwen giggled and has joined conversation "Kai, I agree with Helen this point. Ben has been known as a Tennyson's hobo. When we were ten year olds, he barely took a bath. Grandpa Max and I had to force him to take a bath. Come to think about that, he looked like a puppy back there. We had to scrub every nook oh his body."

Ben was going to say something back but he did not. He suddenly feels good and pleasure from down there. Helen is giving him a good hand J. She use her both claws to stroke Ben's stuff up and down slowly. He looks at her who has a smiley face. Then, she kisses his lip and places her naked body on him.

"Okay, Helen sister. You just broke rules" Kai exclaimed "You are giving a hand job and I have to ask toy to stop, right now."

Now, she bit his ear and replied seductively "I did not break any rules. Your rules apply to Ben only. Besides, I am cleaning him. His lower part is really needed more attention. I will not put him in my mouth of anything. I just grab it and move up and down like this."

Kai is stunned by Helen's words. Then, she hears Ben is moaning like a kid. He closes his eyes and lament time to time. He is enjoying with her skill. Helen did not stop there. She starts giving him a body massage. She uses her whole body to rub him. He feels her boobs and her woman part are touching him. Then, her tail twist his leg as she push herself closer to him.

"Kiss me, Ben." She exclaimed

Ben gives her a kiss as husband and wife always do. His hand moved though her bare back before he grabs her alien butt. She exclaimed one time. Kai see Helen stick her tongue out before Ben has swallowed it down. He keeps sucking it like it's a noodle.

At the same time, Gwen who has been watching Ben and Helen the whole time, she also decided to join this play. She kissed his shoulder one time to call his attention. Then, she talks to him through theirs' minds

She said "Ben, my dear, my love, I also want your care and attention."

He breaks from Helen while she says "Ben, what are you going? I need you here. Kiss me more."

He smiled and replied "Be a good girl and wait for your turn. I will be back."

Then, he looks at his own cousin, Gwen who is waiting him for a while. He looks into her adorable eyes and kisses her soft and wet lip. She embraces his neck and pulls him closer to her so she can struggle her own cousin aggressively. Kai's eyes open widely as she sees how Gwen and Ben playing each other.

Ben's hand was rubbing Gwen's back before he has moved down to her butt. He grabs and mauls her. Gwen moans and cries even though he's still kissing her. Her voice is echo in his throat. Her tits are touching his arm and chest whiles her leg twist with him. Then, she grabs his hair before she pulls it sadistically.

"Yeah! Does me hard, Gwen." He cried "Does me like you did back there."

She smiled and replied "You are a bad boy like Ben. You called yourself a hero but you broke the moral and ethical. You made a move on your own cousin."

He kissed her again before he exclaimed "Yeah, you're right. I am a psychosis. You know what I am going to do to you."

"Tell me!" She bit his neck before Gwen and Helen suddenly exclaimed and moaned erotically. He has put his fingers in theirs' caves. He moves inside them widely. He spreads and does so many things inside. He is stimulating theirs' moods.

Gwen did not let him enjoy alone. She reaches her hand down and grabs his rod too. Now, Gwen has joined Helen and given him double hand jobs. They are working together to bully Ben's little brother. Well, he is not little anymore. He is growth up and ready to do his job.

"Look how big he is, Gwen." Helen exclaimed "I mean I saw him for a while but I think he is bigger than usual. What do you think?"

"Hey, don't ask me." Gwen replied her "I have been with him shorter than you. You…"

"Oh my god! It's coming! I…WTF." Ben was going to reach his limit but Helen and Gwen stopped theirs' hands. Helen also has plugged-in his hole with her claw. They see his pre-cums are leaking through her claw.

He begged them "Please, my honeys, my lovely wives, let's me release my lust. I was almost there. You just have to…"

Gwen bit his chest and said "No."

"You cannot finish yet." Helen whispered at his eye "Because you are forgetting someone. Look at Kai. She also wants to join in so bad."

"WHAT!" He exclaimed before he has looked at Kai. He sees her face is red like a fresh tomato. Her eyes are full with demand and loneliness. Her hands are also moving over her body. She touched everywhere she could to comfort herself. She acted tough and told him rules but she's still a woman and his wife. She saw theirs' foreplay and it has put her in the mood too.

Ben's still confused and does not sure what to do. Helen and Gwen see him acted stupidity. They had to sigh deeply one big time before they have pushed him to Kai's direction.

"WHOAAA!" Ben exclaimed as Kai screamed. Next moment, Ben's face is so fucking closer to Kai. He barely stopped in time before he would crash her. His arms are shoring up bathroom wall. It's slippery but he made it. Still, his naked body is touching her double air bags. He finally feels her. It's the same as he heard; she's big, soft and bouncy. Then, he rubs and grinds her boobs with his chest. He could not explain this feeling into words but he like this.

On the other hand, Kai who is being molested by him, she also feels good, warm, comfortable and safe. This is how people feel when they are with lover, she thinks. Then, she thinks about her past. She has not had any sweet or romance time before. She had traveled around the world and lived in so many uncomfortable places such as cheap and dirty motel where she saw rats and cockroaches running around, slept in a tent that could be broken anytime and there was a time she lived on a tree because she was hunted by cruel wide animals. Just thinking about that, she starts crying.

"Kai! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Ben exclaimed surprisingly "You don't like this, right? I am…OUCH! MY EARSSSSS!"

Helen and Gwen suddenly pull his ears and they say "What did you do to our sister this time? You better tell us before we pull off your ears."

Before he say something, Kai explain that "No, he did not do anything. I cried because of something else. Thank you for your concern but you two can release him."

"Are you sure, Kai?" Helen asked her "This guy really know how to make us cry."

"Of course, Helen. Beside I think it would be funny if he had no ears." Then, three girls have shared laughing while Ben still looks around. Kai slowly place her head on his chest. She also embraces him. She hears his heart beating like a war drum.

"Are you excited?" She whispered

He chuckled and replied "Of course, I am excited. I am being enclosed by me lovely and beautiful wives. I also believe that we will do…husband and wife stuff too, right?"

She did not look at him but she whispered "I am ready, husband."

Ben smile and feel happy. She finally gives him a permission to move theirs' relation to the real one. "Let's me take the lead, my wife." He whispered and moved his hands down. He slowly and gently touched her femurs before he has lifted up one of her leg. She shudders one time as she is scared. She heard some many times about losing virginity and pain.

He feels her whole body is shaking and he whisper "Relax Kai. I promise you that you will not feel hurt a little. Now, you should hold my shoulders properly."

She nods head as she says yes. Then, he prepares and sets his living sword in the position to plug in her sheath. When his tip is at her sheath's entrance, she feels his body temperature. It's hot. He gradually put himself into her hole. When his tip has entered her, she pinches his shoulders strongly. He feels pain but he still continues moving in. She is going to scream when his whole stuff has entered her completely. He shut her mouth with his mouth while her sheath is bleeding.

Gwen and Helen heard Kai's screaming voice in his mouth but somehow she stopped. Instead of screaming, she moans and cries seductively. Her hands stop pinching him and rub his back instead. Then, Ben starts moving his hip. He slowly pushes up before he pulls it down. Kai's also no less than him. She receives his movements and graces really well.

"OH! GOD! YOUR HOLES IS SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Ben yelled "I am going to enjoy this moment."

She moaned like a whore and replied "Yes, Ben. Fuck me! Make me your woman. Make sure I belong to you. Make me addict to your dick."

Then, he grabs her boob and yells "Yeah, you are mine. You boobs, lip, hip, and this sex hole are mine. No one in any universe will take you from me From now on; we will be together until the end."

While he is thrusting her again and again, Gwen and Helen also want to join them. They slowly move closer to him. When they stand behind him, Helen uses her claws to make him feel spasm while Gwen grab his waist and help him moving faster and harder.

He moan and say "Ah! Girls! You do not have to help me. I can…Oh YES!"

Gwen giggled and whispered "Come on Ben. I know this is not your best move. You are too nice toward Kai. This makes me feel jealousy. When you knocked me at our house, you were so bad and naughty."

This time, Helen's tail touched his butt's hole and she mumbled "Yeah, why? You better answer carefully or you will regret in your answer."

Ben understands what they are trying to say. He looks at Kai and then, he lifts up her legs. She is floating in the air while she embraces him. Then, he thrusts and screws her rougher. He gets deep and deeper inside her. She reach climax again and again. She feel dizzy and spasm at the same time. She also screams and cries all the time.

"Ben, my love, I love you so much." She cried out loud. "I do not know what to do now."

Ben does not say or reply her. He used action to answer her words instead. Then, he slowly put her down. She wonders why. He just wanted to change position. He told her to turn around and lean against wall. She did as he asked. He approaches her again. He enters her again from behind.

His crotch is banging and spanking her butt while his stuff moves in and out repeatedly. These erotic sound effects echo in the bathroom and mix up with theirs's moan and cry. Helen and Gwen feel like they are watching live porn steaming.

He embraces her from behind and moves his hip faster. They see Kai's big boobs swinging and bouncing around. That's such an erotic picture to see. Kai look back and ask him to kiss her. He lean forward and does as she asked. Finally, he feels his limit is coming. He feels a water of life is ready to be spread inside Kai.

He thrust her one deep time as he release his sperms inside her. She feels overwhelmingly inside her cave. It's hot and full. He holds her for a while. He shook up few times as he shot more sperms. Both of them breathe fast and often. They are tired. When he pretty sure his tank is empty, he slowly pull himself out. Kai had to lie down on the floor while her hole was leaking his excessive sauce.

He sit next to her and say "We did it, right? We just had sex."

"Stupid!" She exclaimed "If that was not a sex, I do not know what to say."

He kissed her cheek and exclaimed "How about another round?"

"No!" She yelled "Beside, there are other two waiting in the line."

He shuddered and looked at Gwen and Helen. They are also ready to play with him. He suggested them to continue this activity on bed instead. They agreed. After they helped each other dry bodies, Ben carried Kai who still weak and limp to her bed. After she got dressed up, she falls to sleep in no time.

"Well, one down and two to go." He exclaimed "How can I serve you two, my dears?"

Helen and Gwen who still naked, they stand opposite from him before Gwen says "Sit down there, hubby."

"Got it." He replied and did as she asked. Then, those two kneel down and crawl like tigress closer to him. They head to what is between Ben's legs. When they reach there, they sniff him.

"We just took a bath and you have got Kai's smell." Helen stated "Here let us clean you again."

Gwen opens her mouth and eats him from above while Helen plays with his golden eggs. He feels Gwen's tongue is touching and rubbing him while Helen swallow and tease his balls repeatedly. Then, he hears Gwen's sucking voice. She sucks him really good and delicious. He listens and likes her voice. It's so erotic and charming.

He feels spasm again and again. He lean backward and moan. He enjoys Gwen's technique. Even though he hate this but he had to admit in Gwen. She has couple experience and knows how to please man.

When he thinks about that, Kevin's face pops up in his head. He thought Kevin must pay his sins. He will punch, kick and beat him until he satisfies. Then, he will throw him into Null Void. Actually, he wanted kill his best ex-friend but it's against the law.

"Gwen big sister, let me suck him too" She begged her

Gwen pull Ben's rod out, handed him to her little sister and said "Here, take him, my sister. I liked him when he was clean but it was not bad when he was covered by Kai's love juice."

Now, Helen sees him covered with Gwen's drools and Kai's love juice. She licks her mouth as she is hungry. She hunger about him. She does not hesitate to grab and devour him. Her half-breed tongues wrap him in no time. She sucks him while she is stoking him with her long and soft tongue. While she is serving him, he does not make any sound which is strange.

When Helen looks up, she sees Ben's mouth is busy with Gwen's oyster. Gwen's oyster is so wet and fresh. She hears Gwen moan and lament all the time. Gwen grab her partner's head and push him closer so he can do her more and deeper.

"That's the spot, Ben." Gwen yelled and pushed his head harder "Your tongue is moving inside me. There! Keep moving and touching there. Oh yes! Fuck you, Ben! Ah!"

Gwen just releases her juice into his mouth. He responds her by sucking every drop of her juice. He also wipes and cleans her oyster too. When she is clean, she takes a seat beside him. He thought she was going to rest but no. She says she is watching live porn.

Ben looks down and sees Helen try to push his rod into her body. It took a second but she did it. She straddles him. She moves her hip rhythmically. Her hip moved up and down slowly so she can enjoy him last and long. Then, she grabs his chest with her claws. She grazes him as she expresses her feeling. It must be spicy one because Gwen can see scratches on him.

Ben did not let her played him alone. He reaches out his hands and grabs her chest. She exclaimed when he grabbed her. He mingles and kneads her like she's double steamed meat bun. She moves faster and harder as they are bouncing up and down on this soft and bound bed.

"Ben! I am almost there." She yelled "Are you there too?"

He replied her "Yes, baby. I reach my spot too."

"Yeah! Give them to me, Ben. Give me my baby." Then, she blends down to him. She kisses him and embraces him with her claws while her hip is moving wildly. He also grabs her butt to control her rhythm.

Gwen looks them for a while before she sees them stop. Helen screamed out one time and faint. Ben still hugs her and does the same thing to this girl. He pumps his seed until he is done. His buddy became small and limp. He slips out of her cave so easy. He looks at her and sees she is sleeping on his chest. She slowly put her on the bed. He made sure that he did not wake her up. Then, he looks around and sees Gwen who is soloing alone.

"Can you still keep doing this, dear?" She mocked him

He laughed and said "Of course, I can keep this until morning. I just need to rest for five minute and then, I am ready to do more. If I could not deal with you all, I would not be with the rest, right"

She giggled and suggested "Don't need to act tough, Ben. I know you can but not tonight."

"Wait, are you saying that you do not want to sleep with me?" He asked her

She said "We will and you have to but in the different way."

"H…How?" He wonder

She tells him to sit on the chair before she takes a seat on his lap. Then, she asks him to embrace her nicely.

"Okay, I did that already." He stated "Now what?"

"Close your eyes, Ben. Then, focus at me. Imagine we are floating in the sky." She explained "You have to focus on my mana too."

He feels confused but he still does as she tells him. His eyes were closed before he follows the process. Then, Ben and Gwen are in hibernation mode. They're still breathing but so quiet. While everything in the room seem freezing, two orbs float out of them. There are green one and purple one.

"What the hell is happening here?" Ben's voice came from the green one.

The purple orb hit him as Gwen yelled "Why are you screaming?"

"Gwen? Is that really you?" He asked the purple orb

It jiggled and said "This is me. This is one of Anodite form. Grandma taught me when we met her first time. Come. Follow me, Ben."

She suddenly takes off and head out of this room. Ben had no choice but followed her. He follows her closely. From where they are heading, they are moving to the space. While they were traveling, Gwen teased him and ordered him to play chasing with her. People saw them and thought that they were ghosts. They ran away while Ben and Gwen laughed and disappeared. Next moment, they are in the space.

"Gwen, what are we doing here?" He asked her

She moved closer to him and replied "We will have sex here, in the space."

"Seriously?" He exclaimed "How could I do that? I mean, I have no body or anything?"

She did not answer him. She move closer and touch him. In that moment, Ben feels aroused, pleasant, and lusty at the same time. He also feels like Gwen's hands, feet, mouth and body touched him. It's hard to explain. It's like she fed him with many emotions into his head.

"Now is your turn." She stated

The green orb steps near to the purple one. His edge touch her as she moan and scream erotically. Then, we see green one orbit around purple one. Every time he touches her, we see spark and small explosion. Inside those orbs, Ben and Gwen are having an intercourse that human cannot understand. They transfer feeling and emotions two-ways. They reach climax and orgasms again and again.

On the other hand, an astronomer is working alone on his chair in this lonely station. He has been here for twenty years and seen nothing special. He always does the same thing such as check monitors time to time, write reports and etc. Fortunately, He will not forget anything that happens tonight.

He leaned backward and said "Boring! Today is another boring day for me. No new discovery. No meteor or crisis. No anything. I am thinking about job changing."

Then, he noticed something. He sees a sparkle from one monitor. He put on his glasses and sees those two orbs are hitting and crashing each other. He suddenly walked to the monitor before he put it on the main monitor.

"HOLY SHIT!" He swore "I have not seen such a thing before. This is my new discovery. They will give me a noble prize. I will be the star and famous astronomer. I need to…I need to…I have to…RECORD! I need evidence. Where is that fucking record button?"

While he is looking for that switch, Ben and Gwen have reached the final stage. Theirs' colors look brightly and luminously than before. They are al theirs; limits. They are floating around each other like they are waiting something. Then, green orb suddenly run into purple one. He merged with her.

"BOOMMMMM!" They created a bright explosion like a small super nova before they have disappeared. Such a miracle, that no one sees them except three persons. One is our poor astronomer who is screaming sadly as he just loss his discovery. Second person is Grandma Verdona. She awakens by those two naughty grandkids activity.

She shook her head and exclaimed "I should not have taught Gwen about that. I need to warm them later."

We understand those two but who is the last one? In the space, there was another purple orb that has been there since the beginning. Gwen and Ben did not notice it because they were too busy and focusing on each other.

It jiggled and said with an annoying woman's voice "They were so boldly. They used mana and nature energy to have sex. Ha ha ha. What a crazy idea? Should I…"

"SHUT UP YOU LUNATIC WOMAN!" This time, it was a middle-aged man's voice from the same orb but the color was changed into the red flame one. Actually, his voice sound demonic rather than human "What did I tell you? Come back or you will not get what you want."

"Fine!" It switched back to purple color and disappeared

Back to the hotel, Ben opens his eyes and sees Gwen's face is red and hot. It's like they just had a sex, an unexplainable sex. Well, he thinks no need to think about that anymore. They stand up and get dressed. Gwen say she will sleep with Helen tonight and let Ben enjoy moment with Kai under blanket. He crawls into her bed and embrace her under this warm blanket. She also embraces him and cuddles his chest.

While they are sleeping, Ben feels heavily and hot more than usual. There are hands and claws wrapping around him. He opens his eyes. He sees Gwen and Helen in this blanket too. They are hugging him. He just smile and get back to sleep again.


End file.
